A dance with the devil
by ApocalypticAndrea
Summary: Ino meets Itachi at the wrong but right time in her life, leaving her confused and overwhelmed with everything that is suddenly happening.
1. Chapter 1

She waited and waited but of course there was no show, no one showed. It soon got to dark to be out alone, but she waited a little while long. She knew were going to show up, they wouldn't leave her waiting, they would have called if they couldn't show up. She sighed, part if her would be glad if they didn't show up though, the kissy faces they all made each other, the things they would say to each other, it all made her feel sick, she would get left out, she would be that extra wheel. Another part of her was saddened by how they had been treating her lately, when they _would _hang out. But she would get tired of being with them all the time. They were her friends and she couldn't say to to them, even though they never pull through. She felt a tear fall from her eye; they had forgotten about her, all of them. No one called, or texted her that they couldn't make it.

The wind blew, leaving a chill down her spine, she looked down at her cell phone, 9:23. She had been waiting _three_ _hours _for no one to show up. She shook her head and stuffed her phone in her bag, she looked around one more time before heading towards her car. She kept walking, hoping the guys playing basketball wouldn't see her and try harassing her. She hurried faster towards her car but was stopped. She looked down, avoiding them and trying to walk away but on of the men grabbed her arm and puller her back.

"Where do you think you're going _baby_?" One man said, while touching her face. She flinched, pulling her face away from the man's hand.

"Oh, she's a fighter, my favorite type." The man holding her spoke. He pulled her closer to his body. He put his arm around her neck, using the other one to touch her upper tigh. She wanted to fight back but knew better, if she did she was probably gonna get hurt. Her only other choice to was scream, praying someone would hear it.

He mouth was covered and panic spread all through her when one of them started to unbotton her pants. Her screams were muffled, she doubted anyone was going to be able to hear her. She closed her eyes, hoping it would end quickly and painless. Tears started streaming down her face and they all laughed at her.

"Maybe we should give you a real reason to cry." Her pants fell down to her ankles and a hand glided up her leg, touching her womanhood from over her underwear. She tried to fight away from the mans grip but she was to weak. Two fingers pulled on her underwear bring them down slightly, she yelled again and tried to kick the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" The fingers left her alone. She could hear people getting hit and thrown around. "Hey, what are you doing!?" The man yelled. She was to scared to open her eyes to see what was going on. A second later she fell to her knees, coughing from how tight the mans grip was around her neck. Footsteps walked closer to her, she opened her eyes and saw blood on the floor around her, now she was to scared to look up.

"These guys make me sick. They're idiots." A new voice spoke. "Trying to rape a poor girl because they aren't getting laid themselves."

"They make all guys look bad. There's no point in them living, I say we just end their lives now."

"Shut up Deidara. Now lets get the fuck out of her before the fez shows up."

"Wait, what are we gonna do about this chick?" She finally looked up, her pale blue eyes were bloodshot from the crying. Three men stood in front of her, all looking down at her. "Say, what's your name, hm?" A man with blonde hair bent down to speak to her. She opened her mouth the talking but nothing came out, her throat was dry and her lips were quivering. The blond boy looked up at a guy with long dark hair and deep dark eyes. He looked all to familiar to her. He shrugged and looked down at her, his cold dark eyes left a chill going down her spine.

"Well, what the fuck is your-"

"Hidan, shut up, don't talk to her like that. She's been through enough right now, she doesn't need someone like you to be rude to her." _Itachi Uchiha_, he was Sasuke older brother! That's why he looked so familiar to her, but why was he here? He left after their parents died, leaving Sasuke all alone.

"Don't tell me what the fucking do, you prick. I'll say whatever the _fuck _I wanna say!" Hidan looked down at her. "Well girl what is your name?" She stayed quiet before she could calm down enough to answer.

"I-Ino Yamanaka." She looked up at all of them and smiled a little. She looked around at the bodies lying on the floor, they all looked like they were dying. "Thank you." Her cell started to ring, she searched through her bag. "Sasuke? Why would he be calling me?" She said to herself not realizing they were listening until she saw Itachi stiffen at the name. "H-hello?"

"Ino, I'm so sorry we couldn't make it to the park. I was gonna tell you earlier but and something came up. I really hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"It's okay Sakura, I didn't even go. I had lost my phone." What a total lie. They had her waiting _three hours_ and she almost got raped because they were to busy to give her a call.

"Okay, good." Sakura laughed nervously over the phone. "Oh, well I'm using Sasuke's phone because mine died, so I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow, bye." Ino hung up and threw her phone back in her bag.

"Lying to a friend is never a good thing." Deidara said. Ino looked at him then back at the ground.

"Yeah? Neither is leaving someone waiting for three hours with no call. But it's getting late, I should go home." She stood up and took a step but her legs were like spaghetti and she almost fell down if she hadn't grabbed onto Itachi's arm. She blushed and then looked away from him.

"It doesn't look like you're in any condition to walk, let alone drive." Itachi looked at Hidan and Deidara. "I'm going to drive her home, you guys follow us in the car." He looked down at Ino who was still holding onto his arm. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other then back at Itachi and Ino. "Where's your car?" He asked her, she let go of his arm and tried to walk again, but failed; her legs were still shaking. Itachi picked her up with a sigh, her eyes met his and she blushed. "The car?" He asked, she pointed towards her car.

"I say we leave him there, he's been getting on my nerves. Better yet, follow him until we get to the house then take off when he's walking towards the car." Deidara said, we a grin on his face.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to fuck?"

"Tonight, all the girls for the his _'Uchiha charm'_." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Plus he saved her, so she owes him something."

The car ride to Ino's house was filled with silence, awkward silence. It made Ino really uncomfortable. She watched him mess with her radio, changing some of the stations, why she was letting him was out of her control. Ino hates when you mess with her music. "You have horrible music taste." He spoke, breaking the silence. "You have the taste of a teenage girl."

"Well I am a teenage girl." She laughed.

"Okay, well next time, I'll show you what _real _music is."

Wait, next time? What did he mean by that, did he actually wanna see her again? She blushed but looked out the window so he wouldn't see her. She fell vibrating coming from her bag, but she didn't really feel like taking it out and checking who it was.

She looked at the street at pointed to the left. "Make a left here, then it's the third house on the right." She really didn't wanna go home, with her parents gone on a trip she wouldn't be alone. She would normally call Sakura to spend the night with her, but after what happened she didn't want to see any of her friends. She let out a sigh as Itachi pulled into the driveway, she looked down then at him and smiled when he looked at her. She didn't expect a smile back and she didn't. She waited unitl Itachi turned off the car to open her door and step out, almost falling but Itachi caught her. She leaned against the car and waited for Itachi's friends to show up. "Thanks, I mean for everything. If you and your friends hadn't showed up,"

"Don't mention it. We all hate guys like that...well I do anyways. They can rough when they drink." A honk caused both of them too look over at the street. Ino frowned knowing she was going to be left alone, a part of her wanted Itachi to stay, not to leave her alone. But she knew nothing of him. She waved a goodbye but he didn't say anything.

Once Itachi got closer to the car, it sped off. Ino's jaw dropped when the car didn't slow down or come back. She looked over at Itachi who just stood there, he mumbled 'idiots' before sighing.

"What just happened? Did they really just leave you behind?" He didn't answer her, there was silence for about five minutes before Ino spoke again. "Are they going to come back for you?" He shook his head. "Geez, what great friends they are." She said sarcastically, thinking to herself for a moment.

"Those fucking morons. When I get my hands on them this time." He turned to face the blonde girl who was lost in her own thoughts. "I'm sorry about this."

"You do got some really great friends." There was another silence between them for a moment. "Well, if you can stay here until tomorrow morning." Wait, what did she just tell him? If he father found out she had a guy he didn't know, he would kill her. While waiting for his answer, she took out her phone, she only had one text and it was from Sakura.

"No, I couldn't. Your parents would probably get mad." He looked back at the street and sighed. "I can walk, it's not far from here." He took a few steps but Ino begged him not to walk.

"I won't let you walk alone. Besides my parents went on a business they won't be back unitl who knows when." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Plus, I owe you for saving me." She didn't understand why she was so determined on making him stay at her house. When he didn't answer she slowly made her way over to him, making sure to not fall. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her house.

He let his lips curl into a soft smile, she seemed to stubborn to fight with, so she let her win. He turned around and picked her up like at the park, taking the keys out of her hand. Unlocking the door he looked down at her and almost blushed with how innocent her face looked, with a small tint of red in her cheeks. Then he realized, why did he pick her up anyways? She could walk perfectly without his help. But with her skin and hair so close to him, she smelt amazingly sweet, like flowers and candy. He put her down lightly on the sofa and then closed the door. He looked around and saw a big house void of people, she lived here all by herself when he parents were away for probably months. He looked down at the blonde who was now standing besides the sofa.

Ino knew she shouldn't have stood up, now she felt dizzy and lightheaded, she was afraid that if she took a step she would pass out. She waited a few more seconds, noticing that Itachi was watching her. She sat back down and then pointed at the other sofa for him to sit down. He didn't take her offer though, instead he sat down next to her. Their arms brushed against each other and she blushed. She stood up and waved for Itachi to follow her.

"I'll show you where you're gonna sleep." She grabbed his arms and dragged him down the hall, stopping at a red colored door. She reached on top of the door and grabbed the key that was hidden there, the room was painted red with black strips. A picture on the dresser caught his eye out of all the rest. He picked it up noticing it was a picture of Ino when she was younger with an older boy with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. "That's my older cousin. He was staying here for most of his life. That picture is pretty old, I'm surprised he still has it..." She let her voice trail off. Walking up next to Itachi and looked at the picture with him. "He was like an older brother to me. We won't blood related though, he was only here because my mom and his mom were best friends and when she passed on, my mom wanted to take care of him." She closed the closet door and placed the clothes she picked out on a table next to her. She watched as Itachi looked around the room some more before giving him the clothes.

"Where is he?" He asked, stopping when he got to the nightstand and saw some more pictures there. The first one was of Ino, her cousin, and what he was guessing her parents. The second one was of Ino and her cousin again. He had her on his shoulders and she was crying, but he was laughing. The last one was of Ino and another women with light brown hair and hot pink eyes.

"He's out seeing the world with his fiance, the girl in that picture. Her and I were really close, like a sister I never had." He flashed her the picture of her on his shoulder. "Oh that picture, I had fallen and hurt my knee, he was trying to make me laugh." He turned to face Ino, placing the picture back where he found it.

"You can wear these to sleep in if you want. You look about the same size. And tomorrow if you need anything to wear just find something in his clothes, he won't miss anything." She grabbed a shirt and put in up against Itachi's chest to see if it would fit. She put the shirt down and took a step back when she saw that he was only inches away from her. He took another step forward causing her to stumble back, and just handing him the clothes out of embarrassment. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'll be in the living room if you need me, bye." She flashed him a smile and walked away. She could feel her face heating up, she was blushing bad.

"What was I thinking? It's just never been like this before, with anyone." He laid back on the bed and thought to himself for a while, until his phone rang. "What do you want?"

"_Is it true? Are you really back in town?"_

"Yeah, it is. I'll be staying here for a while. Also, I'll be going to the same school as you."

"_You won't last. You'll just leave again, you'll never change."_

"Don't be so sure of yourself, can to make this a bet?"

"_Sure, why not? What happens if I'm right?"_

"Whatever you want to happen."

"_I want you to leave for good."_

"Fine, and if I win?"

"_Unlikely to happen, but if you do...you can have whatever you want."_

"Hmm, then you got yourself a bet _little brother._" He hung up the phone, of course he was going to win the bet. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon anyways. He looked down at his phone and grinned. "You're on Sasuke and I'm going to win this."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ino's not picking up her phone, she always picks up, even when she's asleep! I think something might be wrong." Sakura sat down on her bed, staring at her phone. "First she doesn't want to sleep over and now she isn't picking up, what if she's mad at me or something?"

"Now why would she be mad at you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I'm pretty sure she's okay. Ino is a smart girl, she wouldn't allow some stranger in her house." Sakura nodded her head but Sasuke knew she wasn't to stop thinking about it until she knew for sure that her best friend was okay. "If you want, we can go check on her." Sakura turned to him with a smile on her face. They both had to sneak out the window, to not wake up Sakura's parents.

-X

Ino had fallen asleep on the sofa after her shower, her hair was down and scattered all over the place. Itachi could hear small snores coming from her, he softly smiled and went on to explore the house. He followed the stairs up to the second floor, the hallway was dark and he couldn't really see where he was going. He placed his palm on the wall and search blindly for the light switch but didn't find one. Light was escaping from one of the rooms that gave enough light for him to follow. He walked in front of a door and opened it finding the switch. The room was empty expect for some big boxes that were off the to side. We went looking through all the other rooms, leaving that light on so he could see. They were all empty except for one that had a piano in it and the great sight of the full moon. He sat down and ran his fingers across it without making any noise, he knew how to play piano since he was five; his mother always expected the best out of him and made him take up lessons. He walked to the window and stared out at the moon.

He went back downstairs and found Ino awake, in the kitchen making something to eat. He sat at the table next to her, she gave smile and pointed at what she was making and he shook his head. "You can look for something else, if you want. There's a lot of stuff in the fridge and in the pantry." She stopped what she was doing because she saw headlights pull up, she looked out the window and saw Sasuke's car stop in front of her house. Her eyes widened whens he saw Sakura and Sasuke getting off. Itachi watched as she ran around trying to clean things up. "Can you hid? Like now?" Itachi gave her a questioning look. "My best friend and her boyfriend just showed up." He still didn't understand why he had to hide form them. "Your little brother!" Itachi's eyes widened slightly, Ino grabbed his arm and told him to stay in her parents room until they left. She jumped when she heard the door slam open and Sakura calling out her name. She took a deep breath in and walking into the living room, playing it off like if she was asleep. "Sakura, what are you doing? It's like two in the morning. We start school tomorrow." She said in a yawn while rubbing her eyes, like if she had just woken up. She knew Sakura would buy it but Sasuke was a different story. He stared her down, while she just gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you didn't answer your phone when I called you. I just thought something might have been wrong." Ino looked down at the sofa and saw her call like blinking purple. She picked it up and checked who had called her, her mom, Sakura and her cousin? Something must have been wrong if he called her. He doesn't just call to talk.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I had left my phone here and was asleep in my room; but I have to make a call, Jack called me, something might be wrong."

"If you want I can Stay here with you, you know to make sure everything is okay." Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder. She looked down at her cell and shook her head.

"We have school tomorrow, remember? If you stay here I'll just keep you up all night." She paused for a moment glancing back towards her parents door, she thought she had heard it open. When she looked back, she caught Sasuke looking the same way. "I'll be fine, don't worry about 'kay? Anyways your parents probably don't even know you're here. I don't want you to get in trouble." Ino smiled and made her way to the front door, placing her hand on the knob. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She opened the door and walked outside with them.

"Are you sure?" Sakura turned to her before stepping off the porch. Ino just nodded her and smiled; but her smiled faded when Sasuke turned to her and whispered in her ear when Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"You're a whore, you know that? I know there's someone else in that house with you. You lied to your best friend, what a shame." He walked away, Ino stared at in shock. Did he really know that someone was there? She watched them leave before she went back inside to tell Itachi it was okay to come out. When she got to her parents room, she heard someone else banging on the door; but before she could walk away Itachi grabbed her and covered her mouth so she would yell in shock.

"Ssh, don't say anything." She took his hand away from her mouth and peeked out the door. She turned back to him with a worried look on her face. They heard footsteps creeping closer and closer to the room. Ino stepped back from the door, bumping into Itachi. He grabbed her arms and pulled her from the door even more. "You stay here, I'll handle this." He moved her to the side, before he got any closer she grabbed his arm and shook her head, it was to dark to tell what she was doing.

"Don't leave me here alone, this house is big they could be anywhere. What if when you left they came in here?" She paused for a moment. "I would be all alone. Please don't leave." Itachi stayed quiet. They saw a shadow walked towards the door.

Ino took three more steps back, she wanted to scream but Itachi covered her mouth again, already knowing what she was thinking of. She put her hand on his arm and held it tight when the shadow got closer. Itachi started to walk towards the door with Ino still holding onto his arm. He opened the door before the strangers did.

"What the fuck?" Ino couldn't see over Itachi. "I-Itachi Uchiha?! W-w-what are you doing here?" They stuttered.

"I live here, but shouldn't I be asking you that question instead?" Itachi's voice was so calm that it was intimidating. No one spoke, Ino let go of Itachi's arm and the only noise you heard was the guys running away in panic. "Idiots." Ino placed herself next to Itachi and looked out the room and back at him. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes did all the talking. They were telling him what her words couldn't. Without even thinking she hugged him, but she pulled back when she realized what she was doing. She walked back to the from and he followed close behind her. "It's getting pretty late." She looked at him from the door, closing it while she looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you be getting to sleep? I mean you do have school in the morning right?"

"I'll only be getting like three hours of sleep." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe less." She turned to face Itachi, she stared him down from head to toe.

"'ll be going to school as well." He answered her unspoken question.

"I see. Well then both of us will have to go to bed already then." He didn't say anything, he just walked back the the room. Ino stood there before locking the door and turning off the light. She ended up stubbing her toe on the wall and yelled in pain. She stumbled back to her room and closed the door. Throwing herself on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Ino's alarm blasted in her ear, causing her to jump almost falling off her bed. She did quickly jump off her bed realizing what time it was already. She ran over to her closet and quickly grabbed her clothes, running off to the restroom, bumping into what she thought was a brick wall. She closed her eyes a prepared herself to hit the ground but she never did. Opening her eyes she saw Itachi, a half naked Itachi! She was baffled and embarrassed when she saw him only in his boxes and a towel draped around his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Ah, I-I'm so sorry!" She looked away not wanting Itachi to see her face but he had anyways. She walked to the restroom before he said anything to her. When she closed the door she heard him chuckle, which made her blush even more. "Thank goodness he had that towel on his shoulder and not around his waist." She sighed, resting her back against the door. "That was so embarrassing; but my god, he has such an amazing body!" She bit down on her bottom lip an let herself slide down against the door. She got lost in a small daze thinking about what she had just saw. "Oh, shit, I have to get ready!"

Itachi had walked out the room when Ino was just coming out of the bathroom. She blushed when she saw him and quickly walked back into her own room. He smile devilishly and followed her in the room. "Hey there," Ino jumped when she heard his voice. She didn't expect him to follow inside the room. She turned to face him and he was right in front of her, her heart skipped a beat and she took a step back, falling onto her bed. Itachi grinned, he put one knee on her bed, holding her down by her arm, and putting his face where hers was; only a few inches away from hers. He started moving closer and closer to her face, before their lips touched he cell phone rang. He let out a frustrated sigh and got off her bed. She quickly sat up, shocked. Blushing more then ever realizing he was going to kiss her. She waited until he was out of her room to finish getting ready.

"_What the heck was all that? We almost kissed!"_She squealed inside her head. She fell on her bed, burring her head in a pillow and let out a big sigh. "Hello?" Sakura was calling her and she still had a hint of excitement in her voice.

"_Hey Ino, are you going to come with me to school or?"_

"Are you still with Sasuke?" She asked hoping the answer would be no. She hadn't had an actually conversation with _just _Sakura since she and Sasuke got together.

"_No, he left last night."_ The little voice inside Ino's head yelled yes.

"Well, if you don't mind to pick me up."

"_I don't mind! Be ready, I'll be there in a bit."_

Ino walked into the living room after she was done talking to Sakura and noticed that Itachi was no where to be found in the house. She shrugged her shoulders and watched TV until she heard a honk coming from outside.

The ride to school was awkward and way to quiet, the only talking that was happening was the music coming from the radio; Taylor Swift. Ino wasn't a big fan of her, she was only listening to her because of Sakura.

"Well, the school hasn't changed much." Sakura reached over and turned down the radio. "Yeah," She laughed. "But this year is gonna go by fast and then we'll be seniors!" Sakura pulled into her usual parking spot from last year. "We have to make lots of memories, right Ino?" The blonde nodded her head as they walked across the parking lot. The pinkette looked around, pointing out all the freshmen when she stopped Ino and pointed to where most of the seniors hung out. "Ino look over there?"

"What, at all the seniors?" Ino looked around then back at Sakura.

"No, those guys by that tree."

She looked around and then sighed. "Sakura there is like a million trees over there."

"The one that isn't a cherry blossom!" Ino was taken back by the guys she saw, the ones from the park that helped her out. "The red head is really hot." Ino was silent. "Ino?" She shook her head and then gave Sakura a smile.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute. The blonde one too." They continued walked towards Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Ino couldn't get her eyes away from the group, Hidan, Deidara and some other unknown boy, but Itachi wasn't there. It was probably for the better, Sasuke would have blown up. Deidara was the first to notice her looking there way and flashed a smile with a wink. She broke eye contact with him quickly.

"Did you guys here?" Some girls from behind her started to gossip, and Ino couldn't help be listen in on them. "About who came back to the school? Itachi Uchiha!" The girl squealed out his name loudly, catching everyone's attention. Ino looked at Sakura and then towards Sasuke, his eyes were filled with hate and anger, she saw him clench his fist, he took his arm off of Sakura and stormed off towards the school. Sakura watched him walk away and stood up but was stopped by Naruto catching her arm and shaking his head, no.

The bell rang a few minutes after, Sakura left in a hurry leaving behind Ino. She got up with a sigh and started towards the entrance but was stopped by Deidara. "Hey there cute pie."

"Cute pie?" She rolled her eyes playfully. "Did you need help with something?" She walked away from him, heading towards her locker, he followed her with a grin. She stopped in front of her old locker and threw in her stuff.

"Actually, yeah I do need help with something."

"You know you get a assigned one. Maybe you should go to the office and ask for yours instead of trying to open a random one." She leaned on her locker, crossing her arms. She watched as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a white slip.

"This is my locker, sweety. Looks like we're neighbors from now on." He grinned. "And I need help opening this piece of shit." Ino laughed watching Deidara struggle with the locker. She bumped him out of the way with her hip and took the slip out of his hand turning the lock with the code that was on the paper. "Thanks cutie pie." Before Ino could say anything about him calling her 'cutie pie' the late bell rang.

"Shit, I'm late for class!" She slammed her locker shut and waved goodbye to Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late!" Ino busted through the door. Out of breath and tried. "Why does the art room have to be on the other side of school?"

"Yes, well nice of you to join us Ms. Yamanaka. Now why were you late?"

"I well you see I was helping thi-"

"That's nice. Now go take your seat next to Sakura." Ino looked around the room for her. Sakura was sitting at the back of the room with her hands under her desk and her head facing down. Probably texting Sasuke or something. Ino walked over to her seat when she sat down Sakura looked up at her.

"Where were you and why where you late?" Sakura asked her.

"I was putting my bag in my locker and, dang it I left my notebook on the floor."

"Nice going. I'll go with you after class to go get it. If its still there." Ino nodded then put her head down on her desk. She was still tried from last night. She had never stayed up that late before. But being with Itachi made it seem like it was only ten not almost five. Ino let out a sigh and let her mind wonder.

Ino had ended up falling asleep for more then half the class period only to be awoken by the teacher calling her name.

"Ino Yamanaka get up now. First you come late to class now you're falling asleep too." Ino looked over at Sakura who had mouth I tried getting you up and went back to texting. Ino rolled her eye and sighed. "Now, you two why are you 30 minutes late?" Ino looked at the other to new students to her surprise one of them was Deidara and the other one was that red haired guy Sakura said was hot. He looks really, really young to be a seinor in high school.

"Well I was in the office and he was trying to open his locker and made me wait for him until he got everything he needed from the office to and well its a long walk over here and we got lost too." Deidara looked over at Ino and winked.

"Right then since y'all are new I'm going to let this one slide but just this one time. If it happens again after school 30 minutes You got that?" They both nodded then looked at each other. "Now as for you Ino. You know the rules and well I'm sorry but 30 minutes after school." Ino nodded then put her head down.

"Well I don't think that's fair. You see she was the one trying to help me open my locker." Deidara stopped and looked over at Ino and smiled. "So you should probably keep me after school to for being the one that made her late." Ino picked up her head when Deidara was talking and looked over at him. He mouth you owe me one when the teacher started talking again.

"Well then if that is what you want I can't fight with that. The both of you will meet in my class after school and I mean right after school. Got that?" They nodded then looked over at each other. "Now Deidara, Sasori go take you seat where ever there is an empty spot." Ino looked to her side and saw an empty desk then quickly looked around the room for any other empty desk but the only other empty one was on the other side of Sakura. Ino hoped that he didn't sit next to her.

Deidara looked over at the seat next to Ino and smirked. But before he started walking to the seat Sasori grabbed his arm to stop him. "Remember she's Itachi's." He gave Deidara a cold glare then let him go.

"Whatever man. Itachi has someone already and its not her remember?" He walked off to the desk next to Ino and sat down. Sasori walked over to the desk next to Sakura. She turned and gave a nice little wave and a smile but he just looked at her then look forward.

"(Jerk much?)" Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to texting under her desk. "(Oh who the heck am I kidding? Who cares if he's a jerk he's so cute.)" After thinking that she looked over at Ino and stuck out her tongue and winked. Ino smiled and rolled her eyes. She took out a piece of paper and wrote Sakura a letter. "(You need a mop or what?)" Sakura read it then looked over at Ino and gave a little punch on her arm Ino just laughed. She quickly stopped when she was the teacher looking at her. Ino cleared her throat then looked down at her desk and laughed a little.

"Hey cutie pie you get in trouble a lot you know that." Deidara whispered in Ino's ear. He chuckled and it sent a chill down her spine. Ino gave him a look he just smiled trying to look innocent. Ino rolled her eyes and looked forward. She wished she could move her desk over more but she couldn't without getting in trouble again. The teacher notices everything that's been moved and he would just tell her to move it back. Ino sighed then freaked when she felt a something on her thigh. She looked down and saw that it was Deidara's hand. She looked over at him he was looking forward at the board then looked over at her and winked. Ino moved her eyes to where his hand was but he didn't take it off, instead he moved it more and more up. Ino stopped him before he got under her skirt.

"I'm not that kind of girl. So stop it." She moved his hand back on his desk. He looked at her then waited until the teacher turned around, to move his face next to her ear to whisper her something.

"Good, cause I hate girls who are like that." He smirked. Ino stayed looking forward not turning to look at him. She rolled her eyes once move then the bell rang. She quickly got up and walked to the door. She waited for Sakura outside the class room hoping that she would come out before Deidara did. She closed her eyes, sighed then looked at the floor. Ino heard a voice saying hurry lets go she looked up and it was Sakura.

"What was that? You like ran out of there." Sakura was still texting her life away she almost ran in some people cause she was looking down at her phone.

"Just wanted to get out of that class. That Teacher is an asshole with me." Ino made a turn but Sakura kept walking she rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura back. "That cell is going to be the death of you one day." Ino joked and stopped by her locker looked on the floor but her notebook wasn't there. She opened her locker and it wasn't there either. "Where the hell did I put it?"

"Someone probably took it." Sakura said not looking up from her phone. Ino looked at her then down at her phone. Sakura finally looked up at her and put her phone in her jacket pocket. "Sasuke's acting weird. Like really weird. I texted him I love you and can't wait till I see you next period and all he text back was yeah, me too." Sakura let out a sigh and said why is he acting like this?

"Well his brother did just come back. How do you think he would be acting? All full of sunshine and rainbows?" Ino closed her locker and started walking next to Sakura."Fuck it I'll just go buy a new one." Ino said referring to her notebook.

"Yeah I know but he said he wasn't going to be acting weird when I saw him after the first bell rang." Sakura kept checking her phone for any text from Sasuke.

"Well how was he acting then?" Ino felt her phone vibrating with a text. When she checked it was a text from Hinata asking where her and Sakura were. Ino quickly texted back then looked over at Sakura.

"He was acting a little weird, but not like right now." Sakura took out her phone cause she had a text from Saskue. She replied back then look back at Ino. " See" She showed her the text that he had sent her. " I ask him where he was and if he was walking with me to class and he puts 'I'm already in class.'" She sighed then put her phone back. Ino put her arm around Sakura and gave her a hug while they were still walking not letting go until they got to their class. Sakura quickly ran into the class and started looking for Sasuke but he wasn't there. She frowned then looked over at they're teacher, Kakashi.

Kakashi shaked his head and said that he hasn't showed up yet. Sakura looked back at Ino and her eyes got watery.

"But... but he said he was in class. He does have this class right?" She looked at Kakashi hopping he said yes but then hoping he said no.

"He does but he hasn't showed up yet. Actually I didn't even see him first period when I was helping Iruka out." Kakashi walked out of the class room. Sakura quickly turned to Ino.

"Sakura I.." Sakura ran into Ino's arms and started crying. She didn't want to believe that he was lying to her. "Sakura maybe he has a good reason for him lying to you? Maybe he didn't want you to worry about him cause of the way he's acting?"

"I don't know Ino. I just don't know. He always lied to me like last year and during the summer I thought this year would be different. I guess I thought wrong." Ino walked Sakura to they're seat and sat down.

"Sakura if he lied to you so much why are you still with him?"

"Because I worked so hard trying to get him and now that I have him I don't want to let him go. I love him Ino and I don't want to lose him."

"Sakura I know but..." Ino stopped talking when everyone started coming in the class. "We'll finish this later 'kay." Hinata sat next to Ino and look over at Sakura and asked Ino what happen. Ino just said Sasuke and Hinata knew what was going on. Hinata looked over at Sakura one more time and smiled at her when Sakura looked over at her. Sakura gave her a half ass smile and put her head back down on her desk. Ino watched her do that and let out a sigh.

"Man I hope this class goes by fast. Oh shit I don't remember what class I have next. I left it in my notebook, great." Ino tried remembering what class she had next but the only thing she remember was that she had a class with a bunch of seniors and only some juniors. She just hoped that the juniors in there were the ones she talk to. "Hey Hinata, what do you have next?"

"I have class with you next don't you remember?"

"No, I lost my note book and it had my thing in it." Hinata handed Ino her schedule, Ino took it and looked at it trying to remember the rest of hers.

"I have this class, next, 5th period with you and I think you have Kiba and Shikamru 4th period."

"Thanks Hinata." Ino smiled at her. The class was pretty boring and also going by fast. Ino and Hinata had been talking about what they did during the summer and Ino tried to cheer Sakura up. "Sakura cheer up before Kakashi sees you like this and comes over here." Ino looked over at Kakashi then looked away when he looked her way. The bell rang before he got a chance to get up. Everyone rushed out of the classroom including Kakashi. Ino waited outside the class with Naruto for Sakura and Hinata/ "Hinata go head and walk with Naruto, I'm gonna walk with Sakura." Hinata nodded and head out the door with Naruto. "Come Sakura you're gonna be late for class." Sakura got up and walked away without wait for Ino. She ran after her until Sakura told her not to follow her. Ino stop and just looked at her with a confused hurt face on her. Ino started to walk out the class room but was stopped at the door by Deidara.

"Hey there cutie pie." Ino took a step back and saw Itachi walking with his arm around another girl over Deidara's shoulder. She felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. She looked at the floor and didn't say anything. Deidara turned his head and saw Itachi. "Tsk." Deidara made a face and looked back at Ino. "He has a girlfriend. They've been together for about 3 or 4 months now." What Deidara said made Ino's heart hurt even more, she wanted to cry but fought back to tears. "Here you dropped this. Thought you might need it." Ino looked up and saw that Deidara had her notebook. "I was gonna give it to you first period but you ran out of the class before I could." Ino grabbed it and thanked him with a hug and walked out the class. Deidara stood by the outside of the door and watched her walk away. Soon after he couldn't see her anymore he left outside to go smoke with Sasori.

"Dammit Sasori. I want her bad." Deidara threw his cigarette on the floor on stomped on it then looked back at Sasori who was still smoking his.

"And by want, you mean fuck right?" Sasori threw his half done cigarette on the floor and let Deidara step on it.

"Eh, right now I don't know. So its like a yes and maybe answer." Deidara opened the door to the school then slammed it after Sasori walked in.

"You I wouldn't mind fucking that pink haired one."

"Isn't she with Itachi's little brother?"

"Yeah but that won't last for long. Itachi said now that he's back Sasuke is going to distance himself from all his friends especially her." Sasori grinned. "Only in a matter of time. Just got to wait and see. Plus I already know she has a thing for me."

"Lucky you." Deidara said in a sarcastic tone. Once they got to the main hallway they went there separated ways. Deidara went right and Sasori kept going straight.

Ino took a seat next to Hinata since she was the only one Ino knew in that class beside Neji but she didn't really talk to him. Ino placed her notebook on the desk and sat down.

"Hey you found it?" Hinata asked her in a soft tone. She grabbed it and took out Ino schedule and looked at it but then notice there was a phone number on the first page of Ino's notebook a note saying for her to text them. "Ino who's number is this?" Hinata showed her the number and Ino freaked. She grabbed her notebook from Hinata and looked at it. She then realized that it must have been Deidara's and he wanted her to text him. "Who ever found you book wants you to text them. Who do you think it could be?" Hinata asked her. Ino looked at her then pulled out her phone. "You actually gonna text them? What if it's some gross pedo?"

"Hinata you worry to much." Ino laughed and sent a text just saying hey. Only a minute went by but it felt like forever until she got a text back. She quickly looked at the text it only said well hello there cutie pie. Just by the cutie pie thing she knew it was Deidara. She replied back with why did you want me to text you? Hinata looked at her.

"It was just a friend trying to mess with me." For the rest of the period she was texting Deidara.

*TEXT CONVERSATION*

Deidara: Rude much? Maybe I should stop calling you cutie pie and Mrs. Rudepants instead.

Ino: Yeah, and you'll be Mr. Rudepants.

Deidara: So does that mean we're married? ;)

Ino: No. So are you gonna answer my question or not?

Deidara: Clam down cutie pie.

Ino: What happen to Mrs. Rudepants?

Deidara: Well you said we couldn't be married, so I divorced you and you couldn't keep my last name.

Ino: lol okay. Now tell me.

Deidara: I'm getting to it cutie pie clam down. I just wanted to talk to you that's all.

Ino: Why me?

Deidara: Idk, 'Cause you're cute to talk to.

Ino: Liar.

Deidara: Am I now? lol I know what you're doing. You just want me to compliment you. You're a smart one cutie pie.

Ino: Shut up, no I'm not.

Deidara: You know what I think you need?

Ino:What is that?

Deidara: I think you need to give me a nickname.

Ino: Oh really? Why is that?

Deidara: Cause I think it'll be cute.

Ino: Okay, what about jerk face?

Deidara: No. Why are you gonna be calling me that after I call you cutie pie?

Ino: Well first you make me late to class, then you make me drop my notebook, then you get me in trouble.

Deidara: That stuff was mostly your fault. You didn't have to help me with my locker.

Ino: Ugh, shut up.

Deidara: why cause I'm right? Hm?

Ino didn't get to reply back cause somebody walked in class. She looked at the time and it was about maybe ten minutes before the bell rang. "_Who's gonna walk in now?_"

"Ah nice of you to finally join us." Ino waited to see who it was before she texted Deidara back. Her phone fell to her lap and she felt what seemed like her heart skipping a beat. "Itachi Uchiha and Hidan isn't?" The teacher stood up from his chair. "Nice to see you again Mr. Uchiha and I see you brought some friends with you too. How nice." Kakashi was the teacher again and he wasn't being the very nice to them. Itachi smirked and walked to an empty seat and Hidan took the one next to him.

The room was dead quiet when they walked in. No one talked, or even whispered to each other anything. Ino looked over at Hinata who was texting Naruto and Neji who was probably texting TenTen. Ino looked forward to her shame Itachi sat right in front of her. She couldn't even look at the board without see him. She wanted to cry but fought back the tears again. She was getting feelings for him. Out of all people in the school, why him?

Ino stared into space for the rest of class. When the bell rang she quickly got up and walked to the door. Without noticing the person in front her had stopped and she bumped into them. Ino looked up when they turned around. Her eyes got wide when she say those coal black eyes and emotionless face looking down at her. She said sorry and rushed out of the class room. When she was in a safe distance she slowed down and looked at her schedule to see what class she had next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, I hate math. I hope the teacher isn't some loon." Ino had time before class started, so she deiceded to walk to her locker to get her backpack, so she didn't have to get it when lunch started and miss having find a good table. "Some classes I have this year." She let out a sigh and closed the locker door and jumped when she saw Deidara standing there. "Are you stalking me or something?" She said as she leaned on the lockers, grining at Deidara.

"You didn't text me back." Deidara waved his phone in front of her face. She just told him she had forgotten. Ino smiled and looked up at Deidara. He had bit down on his lower lip and looked away from her.

Ino moved to where he was looking. "You okay?" Deidara looked down at her innocent face and bit on his lip again. "Stop doing that. You're gonna mess up your lip." Ino stared at him with a caring look until he stopped. He looked into her big blue eyes and something over came him. He grabbed Ino by her shoulders and pushed her against the lockers. He stayed looking at her then he let out a frustrated sigh and punched the locker next her face not in no way intending to hit her. Ino jumped and felt fear run through her body. Deidara pushed her harder back against the locker, let out another sigh, and put his forehead on hers, so their eyes met.

Ino was in total freak out mode. She was to scared to move or even talk. The bell rang but neither of them moved. Ino stayed staring into Deidara's eyes. For the first time she noticed he had blue eyes, just like hers. Deidara moved closer to Ino. He moved his hands down her arms until their fingers interlocked. He felt her breasts against his chest and bit down on his lips again.

Ino knew he wanted to kiss her, she could see it in his eyes but she wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him. Deidara looked around to see if anyone was there, when he didn't see anyone, he grabbed Ino and run with her until they were outside and to his car. He opened the door for her then closed it and ran to the driver's seat. Ino had no idea what was going on, she didn't speak but just sat there wondering where they were going. She didn't move when Deidara got in and turned on the car. When they got out of the parking until they got to a house, just a few blocks away. It was a small house but not to small. It looked to be about a two bedroom house. The grass was badly cut and there was a mess of beer bottles and cans on the porch. Deidara turned off his car and walked over to Ino's door, to opened it for her. She got out and followed him in the house. Once the door was closed Deidara picked Ino up and walked into some room. He closed the door with his hip, set Ino down and pushed her to the wall. She let out a moan when her back hit the wood of the door. Her back was starting to hurt form all of this pushing he was doing to her, but she liked the pain. She was a bit turned on by him pushing her against the door. Deidara ran his hand up and down Ino's face. She stayed staring at him, at his beautiful blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. She bit down her lip when Deidara bit down on his. They're faces were getting closer and closer. But before they're lips met, Deidara's phone rang. He let out a curse under his breath and answered it.

"What do you want?" Deidara let go of Ino and walked over to his dresser. Ino took a few steps forward but then stopped and stayed where she was. She heard the other person talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. "I'll be back after lunch," Ino looked around Deidara' room. There was a lot a clay sculptures, of little random things, like animals and stuff she couldn't make out what it was. One of them caught her eye, it was of a girl and she was beautiful but she needed to be finished painted. Ino wanted pick it up and examine it but didn't move when she heard Deidara say something, "Yeah, yeah whatever...Bye." Deidara threw his phone to the bed, Ino looked at him and smiled. He started walking over to her and she took a step back and once again, he slammed her against the door. She let out another moan but this time louder, her back hit the door harder than before. Deidara cut off all the teasing her and just went straight for the kiss instead but he stopped before their lips could touch. He licked his lips then licked Ino's. His breathing made her lips turn cold and she grined at him.

Deidara garbbed on tighter to her shoulders and brought her closer to him until he felt her breast against him, but made sure their lips weren't touching yet. He was teasing her and Ino couldn't take anymore. Deidara could tell, so he grinned and pulled her face closer to his. He bit down on her lip, then Ino went in for the kiss. His hands started to go down on her chest until they touched her breast. He squeeze them then pulled away from her. Deidara picked her up and threw her on his bed then got on top of her.

_"What the fuck am I doing? I told him I wasn't that kind of girl. Why the fuck am I doing this?" _Ino's thoughts started to cloud up her mind. Deidara kissed her neck then made his way up. _"Oh fuck it, who cares?" _She felt him unbuttoning her shirt and by the time she knew it they were both half naked. Deidara was still on top of her and she was red than his bed sheets. She couldn't believe what she was doing and with him.

A smile formed on Ino's face when she looked him in the eyes but then soon faded when she heard a voice _"All he wants from you is this and you're gonna be a idiot and give it to him." _

Ino stared deeply in Deidara's eyes and heard another voice but this time it was a man's voice._"This chick is dumber than a piece of wood. Haha." _The voice sound so much like Deidara to her. Did she just read his mind or something? Ino saw everything Deidara had locked away, his past, his dreams, what he wanted, and how he just wanted to use her. She threw her head back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt Deidara start taking off her panties then he picked her up to unhook her bra. She didn't know what to do. She wanted this but not if it meant him just using her andwhat about Itachi? She really liked him but he has a girlfriend. Deidara kissed Ino's chest and made his way up to her lips before he started taking off his boxers. Ino felt panic set in her head. She didn't want this anymore, she didn't want to be used by anyone either. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't speak or move.

Deidara looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Ino stayed quiet and tried not to look him in the eyes. "Are you still a virgin?"

"You're just using me right?" She said in the quietest tone. She finally spit it out. Deidara looked away then told her no. "Don't lie. I can tell you are." Deidara laid next to her on the bed and looked at her.

"Sorry..." Ino felt her eyes get watery, she turned away from him and let the tears fall down and onto the bedsheets. "Ino, I'm sorry. I was only planing that when I first met you. I thought you were one of those girls. You know a slut." Deidara put his hand on Ino's shoulder. The fact that he thought she was a slut made the tears come down faster and faster from her face. "I didn't think that this was going to hurt you." Ino didn't speak. She got her clothes and walked out of the room. Deidara sighed then got up. He heard the door open, then close. He was thinking that Ino had left but then she ran back into the room, still naked.

"Someone's here." Ino wisphered in a panic.

"Yo, Deidara you here?" Deidara sprang up from his bed, grabbed Ino and pushed her in the closet. He quickly put on his clothes and yelled back that he was in his room and he'll be out in a second.

"Stay in here until I say its safe to come out." He searched the floor for Ino clothes. She had dropped them when she ran back in the room. "Get dressed too, but don't make to much noise." He threw her clothes at her and closed the closet door and walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

_"Geez he didn't to be rude."_ When Ino was done putting on the rest of her clothes, she heard yelling coming from Deidara and whoever had came in the house, then she heard someone get thrown against a wall. She wanted to go check what was happening but Deidara told her to stay in there until he came back. She heard a phone vibrating, she opened the door just a crack to see where it was coming from. It was her phone and it was on the bed. The l.e.d light on her phone was flashing pink. It was Sakura calling her, probably wondering where she was. Ino looked around the room for a clock and found one next to the bed. It was already lunch time and she wasn't at the school. So of course Sakura would be wondering where she went off to. Ino heard foot steps coming towards the room. She quickly and quietly shut the closet door, sat back and waited. The door to the room opened and someone had fell on the bed. Ino didn't move or say anything.

"You can come out now. Its safe." She still didn't move, she knew it was Deidara but she wasn't going to come out if he was going to be rude to her. "Are you going to come out or do I have go and get you? Cause I will." His voice sounded different this time. He had a bit of angre in his tone and he sounded annoyed. Ino didn't say anything and she couldn't move. Her legs started shaking for no reason and she felt nervous, scared. Deidara sighed and walked to the closet. He opened the door and stared down at Ino. She looked up at him and then looked away. Deidara rolled his eyes, bent down till his face was only a few inches away from her's. He smiled at her then picked her up and walked to the bed. Deidara threw her on the bed and turned away from her and was about to walk away until Ino grabbed him by his wrist. She didn't know why she did it but she just did. Deidara looked back her and smirked. "Don't want me to leave?" Ino shook her head. Deidara laughed and kissed her on her lips. "Well I better be getting you back to school then, I think you're friends are wondering where you are." Ino looked for her phone on the bed. She looked back at Deidara who had her phone in his hands, waving it infront of her face. "I took it when you didn't want to get out of the closet."

"You looked throught my phone? and read my texts?" Ino grabbed her phone out of Deidara's hand.

"Calm down. I didn't read you texts I just clicked on them so the light could stop flashing. It was annoying me." She looked at him then rolled her eyes. Deidara laughed and jumped off the bed

He looked over at the clock then back at her. "Well, I think I should be taking you back to the school now, huh?" She looked at the clock and saw the time.

"I'm already tried of school, just take me home instead. I'll just tell my friends I wasn't feeling good" Deidara gave Ino a look, like if she was sure she wanted to do that, since it was just the first day of school. Ino got up and stood infornt of Deidara, he was so much more taller then she was. She pulled on his belt buckle and looked into his eyes. "Take me home." She patted his head and gave him a smile before walking out of the room.

_"This girl is something else." _Deidara grinned and thought to himself that this was going to be fun to mess with him. He walked out of the room and saw Ino picking up some stuff that had been thrown on the floor, in the lvining room. Deidara lend on the wall and watched her, wondering why she was doing that.

"What are you doing?" He walked over to her and grabbed the stuff out of her hand and threw them to the sofa. He grabed her before she could take any steps back. "This isn't your house, you don't have to clean up after someone else." He let her go and walked out the door. "Now, lets take you home." His voice sounded angry, angrier than when he was in his room. He didn't even turn to look at her.

Ino stared at his back as he walked out of the house. She quickly followed after him.

As soon as they got in the car a black mustange pulled up behind them and honked. Deidara didn't look back to see who it was, he just let out another fuck under his breath and didn't move. Ino looked at him then looked at the side view mirror and saw Itachi get down and walk to the car. Ino looked at Deidara and saw the fear in his face. Before Itachi got any closer Deidara drove off.

"What was that about?" Ino looked at him puzzled. Deidara shook his head and said nothing. He looked down at his phone and saw a text from Itachi saying he had lost his key and need to borrow his. Deidara looked back up at the road.

"Where the hell is Ino?" Sakura sat down at a table with Naruto and Hinata.

"Have you called her?" Naruto asked spitting food everywhere when he talked. Sakura Nodded and started eating her food. "Man, first day of school and she's already ditching." Naruto puashed so he could sallow his food. "She doesn't care anymore now that her parents aren't here, huh?" Sakura let out a sigh and pushed her food to the side. Hinata and Naruto looked at each her then back at Sakura.

"Sasuke has been actting weird to, right?" Hinata put her arm around Sakura and smiled at her. "Maybe he's only actting like this because Itachi's back in town?" Sakura put her head on the table and let out a sigh. She picked up her head when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Sakura was shocked when she saw Sasori behind her.

"Where's your little blonde friend you're always with?" Sasori sat down next to Sakura and looked at her tray of un-eatten food. "Are you going anorxeic or something?"

"No! And I haven't see Ino since first period." She paushed and looked over at Hinata. "Why would you want to know?"

Sasori smriked at Sakura's response. "Because my blonde idiot it missing too. He said they were going to be back before lunch."

"Wait, so Ino took off with him?" Sakura turned around and saw that Sasori was gone. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"He left before you started talking!" Hinata was cleaning Naruto's face, trying not to laugh so much with all the food spatting out of his mouth.

"For crying out loud, Naruto don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura finished the rest of her food and left. She looked around the lunch room but didn't find Sasuke anywhere there. She sighed and kept walking.

"Hey, Sakura!" She turned around and saw Kiba running towards her. "Sasuke wants you to met him on the roof." Saukra nodded and walked away.

"Why didn't he just text me instead of having poor Kiba run around looking for me?" Sakura found her way to the stairs going to the roof and saw Sasuke standing at the door, lighting a ciggerette. "That stuff is going to kill you one day." Sasuke smirked and walked outside, Sakura followed after him. " Why didn't you just text me?"

She hugged him from behind and burried her face in his back. "I've missed you all day." Sakura wishpered in his ear. Sasuke turned his head and just said me too. Sakura frowned and let him go. Sasuke looked away from her. "You're an asshole, you know that." Sakura stood at the corner of the roof and stared down at everyone at lunch.

"And what excatlly make me an asshole?" Sasuke said coldly. He threw his cigg down and grabbed Sakura by her left wrist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura didn't say anything. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" She pulled away from him.

"Why did you call me up here?" Sakura didn't look at Sasuke, for the fear that she might cry. Sasuke smiled and laughed under his breath.

"I just wanted some alone time with you, that's all." Saukra didn't move. "But you can leave now," she felt her heart start to break. "Because I'm over you." Sakura let out a gasp as her heart sank. She covered her face and ran down the stairs, bumming into Sasori and Hindan as they were walking to the roof. Sasori stared at her as she ran away then grinned.

"Thanks for the ride." Ino shut the car door and dug in her bag for her house keys.

"See ya later, cutie pie!" Deidara yelled out to her then drove away. Ino waved then opened her door. She threw her bag on the floor then laid on the sofa.

"Fuckin' prick.." Ino dozed off and woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Her eyes fixed on the clock when they open. "4:35" she closed her eyes and reached for her bag on the floor to get her phone. "Eh, its to far away. If it was important they would just call back. Before she could move a muscle there was a knock on her door. "Ugh, I don't want to get up!"

"Ino, please tell me you're home. I really need to talk to you!" Sakura was banging on the door. Ino tried to get up but her whole body felt numb and she couldn't move.

"Just come in Sakura! The door should be open." The door swung open and Sakura comes running in, crying her eyes out. "Whoa, w-what happened Sakura? Why are you crying?" Ino finally sat up and told Sakura to sit down next to her. "What the heck happened?" Ino put her arm around her crying pink hair friend.

"He's a jerk, a FUCKING JERK!" Thos were the only words that got to escape Sakura's mouth. She tried to calm down so she could tell Ino what happened. "He left me and after school when I wa walking with Naruto and Hinata to the parking lot," She started to cry even more now. "H-he was already all over some other g-girl!" Ino had nothing to say, she wasn't speechless but what ever she wanted to say was just going to upset Sakura more then she already was.

"I'm sorry sakura... but what did you excpet? He's an Uhchia! He's a cocky son of a bitch who only care about himself." Ino stopped to think. "Um, if it makes you feel any better, he's just going to use the other chick for sex." Sakura looked at her.

"I doesn't Ino.."

"Well maybe he just had lust for the other chick and he didn't want to cheat on... you... so.. he.. just... Yeah I'm just going to shut up now." Silence filled the room and the only noise there was, was coming from Sakura's tiny whimpers. "Look Sakura, we both know I'm right about him. He only cares for himself and plus his brother just came back to town, how do you think he feels about that? Did you even ask him how he felt?" Sakura didn't say anything. "Hm, get up!" Ino jumped off the sofa and pulled Sakura up with her. "Come on it's only, 4:50. Still daylight. Lets go to the mall or out to eat. I'll even drive. What do you say about that?" Sakura just nodded. "Great, now just let me go and change before we leave." Ino ran to her room and rumeged through her closest for some clothes. "Hm, I need to wah clothes." She pulled off a shirt from a hanger and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans off her dress. She threw off her shool clothes, put on the new ones, brushed and picked up her hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed her wallet and ran back to the living room. "Okay, all set! Lets go!" Ino had a big smile on her face and dragged Sakura out the door with her, grabbing her keys before closing and locking the door. They got in Ino's car. "We'll have fun today, I promise!" Ino started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So why did you leave school early?" Ino was looking for a good radio station to listen to when Sakura was talking to her.

"I just wasn't feeling good." Ino's mood changed from happy to dissapointed in an instant. "_Fucking prick was just trying to use me.." _Ino let her mind wonder. The car ride got really awkward. "So, where do you want to go?" Sakura shurgged. "Okay, well how about we go eat some pizza? I'll text Shikamura and Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

"Choji, don't eat all the pizza. Save some for Ino and Sakura!"

"Shut up, you're eating just as much as I am, Naruto!" Choji slammed his hand on the table.

"Here's an idea; the both of you stop eating because Ino and Sakura just got here." Shikamaru pointed out the window to Ino's car.

"Why did Ino call us over here anyways?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sasuke broke up with Sakura today, then was all over some other chick." Hinata said silently, grabbing Naruto's hand when he reached for another slice of pizza.

"I saw that coming, I mean it was pretty obivous!" Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheeck and a blushed formed on her face. "He was being all weird with her this morning."

"Well I really wouldn't blame Sasuke for leaving. Sakura is a li-" Shikamaru was interupted by Ino yell from the door to them.

"Hey guys!" Ino grabbed two chairs from the table next to them; one for her and one for Sakura. "How's the pizza?" Ino sat down then Sakura did the same.

"It's decent. I mean Naruto and Choji ate most of it." Shikamaru sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. The group was silent most of the time because there was no one to yell at Naruto or talk about how they loved their relationship, there was but Saukra didn't speak most of the time.

"Sooo, why is it so quiet?" Naruto was the only one who spoke and no one answered him. "Okayyy..." Sakura's depressed attiude rubbed off on everyone there. No one ate or talked the whole time, welll except for Ino who eat two slices of pizza.

"Ugh, I've had enough of this awlward silence!" Naruto jumped out of his seat. "If everyone is done eating, we should all go to the mall. I have to buy Hinata something for our anniversary." Naruto put his arms around Hinata's neck and kissed her gently on the cheeck. After years of crushing on him, Hinata was finall with her love Naruto. One great year being with him.

"Ino bolted out of her chair. "Let's go!" She started walking but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Did it ever occure to anyone that we still have to pay for the pizza?" Shikamaru was the last one to stand up. He pulled out his wallet from his right pocket and placed five dollars on the table. "I got the tip."

Ino stared at Shikamaru then pulled out 25 dollars from her pocket."I'll pay for the rest, I was the one who invited y'all in the first place." No one reall complained about Ino paying for the whole thing. She walked over to the cashier.

"Table seven?" The cashier asked her, not looking up from the register. Ino reconized the voice and looked up. It was a boy, he had his sliver hair slicked back, and purple shaded eyes. He looked up and grinned when she saw it was Ino.

"Hey, you're that chicked we dumped Itachi with, right?" Ino gave him a shy smile and nodded her head. "You know what, keep your money." Ino stared at him blankly "It's on the house! It's free." Ino didn't say anything. "Hellllllo, can you fucking hear me? I said keep your money and fucking leave." Ino snapped out of daze and told him thank you. "No problem, any fuck buddy of Deidara, is a fuck buddy to me." Ino turned and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a joke, keep your cool brat." Hidan walked away. Why did he just call her Deidara's fuck buddy?

"Well that was rude." Ino felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Shikamaru. "Do you know that guy, Ino?" She shook her head ans walke out the door.

Ino was dazzed out when they pulled into the mall parking lot and found a spot between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hmm, these are their cars, but where are they?" They both got out of the car and screamed when Naruto jumped out of nowhere and laned on the hood of Ino's car.

"What the heck Naruto?" Sakura screamed out him.

"Get the fuck off my car Naruto!" When he got off Ino scaned the hood for any dents or scrabs. "What the hell was that for?" Ino yelled at him and he ran behind Hinata.

"It was her idea!" Naruto pointed at Hinata. She laughed nervously and her face got red when everyone started to laugh.

"Was this really your idea, Hinata?" Sakura asked her as they were walking to the entrence of the mall and she nodded.

"Well all of us were going to jump out but Naruto got to excited and jumped early. I just thought it would be really funny." Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Hey cutie pie!" Ino stopped and looked around the mall. She thought she had heard Deidara but didn't see anyone. They just walked around the mall most of the time, no really bought anything except Naruto who bought Hinata a beautiful butterfly necklace that said love on it, thanks to Ino's help.

"She'll love it, I promise 's always looking at it when we come to the mall." Ino smiled big and Naruto nodded his head.

" I really hope so. Thanks Ino!" He walked over the paying table and left Ino there to admire the beautiful jelwery all around her. One necklace caught her eye. It was a heart shaped lockett with the infinity sign on the front of the heart.

"You like what you see?" Ino wa starled by a man's voice and a hand being placed on her head. She didn't bother turning around to see who it was, she just nodded her head.

"It's beautiful." Ino was mesmerized but the necklace that she didn't hear or see the man move to the right side of her and lean against the wall.

"Is it really that important, that you're ignoring me?" Ino looked over to the man and her eyes widened when she saw Itachi standing there.

"Uhm, do you work here?" Ino asked him. He took a few steps and stood infront of her.

"No."

"Well what are you doing here then?" Ino put her hand on her hip and stare deeply into Itachi's deep dark eyes. She hadn't noticed how tired looking he really was.

He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her closer to him putting his arm around her wasit. "For you" He whispered in her ear and it sent a cold chill down her spine. He let her go but was still holding her wrist. Itachi started walking and Ino blindly followed him.

"Where are we going?" Itachi didn't anwser her but stoppe infront of an empty store. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, unlocke the door and pushed Ino inside. The place was empty and looked like it hadn't ever been used before. "What's this place for?" Ino walked around the empty room, then stopped and looked at Itachi. He had closed and locked the door. He walked over to her and pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"I wanna open a shop here." He told her. "But I need help running it." Ino stared at his dark emotionless eyes for a while until he spoke again. "The thing is, I don't know what the sell here." He let her go and walked around the room.

"If you didn't know what to sell here, why did you buy it already?" Itachi shrugged and turned her way. He examied her like a new toy. From the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Her light bule eyes seemed to amaze him. He walked closer to her until they were just a few inches away from each other. Ino took a step back. "Well maybe you could sell clothes or open a candy shop?" Itachi turned away from her and rubbed his head.

"Eh," He stopped to think. "well maybe a candy shop would be a good idea. It'll make a lot of money." Itachi let his thoughts trail off. "Yeah.." He looked over at Ino and she smiled. He walked towards her and Ino took another step back but bumped into the counter. Itachi kissed her forhead then placed his on hers and closed his eyes.

Ino's heart started beating faster and faster. She despratly wanted to kiss him but she couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss her. His face was emotionless and his eyes were still closed. Itachi let out a sigh and walked ot the back or the store. A light flickered on and Ino went towards the room. She stood at the door and watched the oldest Uchiha boy pick up crates and put them in the center of the room. He looked up at Ino then pointed down at the crate infront of him. The blonde girl walked over to the crate and sat down and Itachi sat down next to her.

It was quiet and Ino had know idea what to talk about with him. A few more minutes of silence passed before Itachi pulled out his phone and played some music. A soft song started to play. The tune seemed fimillar to Ino but she didn't say anything until they started to sing. "_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change,"_

"What it's like, by Everlast?" Itachi looked up at her then let his head hang and nodded.

"So you do listen to some decent music" Ino smiled even though Itachi didn't look at her.

"My parents used to listen to this music all the time, well they were at home." Itachis's phone rang and he made a noise under his breath. Ino started staring at him and his phone, waiting for him to answer it. "You're not going to answer it?" He shook his head and put his phone on silent, and after a few seconds later, the music started playing again.

Ino stayed looking at him. She examied him from head to toe, like he had to her. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail only letting his bangs hang out, he was wearing a dark gray v-neck that showed his bare, tan, muscluar chest, black pants and faded, dirty black combat boots. She had brought her attention back up to his neck. He was wearing a necklace with three cricle like symbols on around it. She also noticed the small hickey that was on the left side of his neck just a few centemters below his ear. Her eyes wondered off of it and stayed focused on his face. He looked like he was sleep with how calm his facial expression was. If he hadn't been fiddeling with his fingers, she would have thought he was asleep.

Ino liked the silence, she also liked being alone with this mystorius Uchiha boy right next to her. She was really started to fall for him but knew it was a bad idea.

"Hey Naruto, what happened to Ino?" Choji asked the spiky haird blonde boy who was putting the new necklace he bought, on Hinata's neck. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"I thought she was with you guys. I didn't see her when I was leaving the shop." Naruto sat down and placed his arm on Hinata's shourlder and kissed her cheek.

"She's so troublesome," Shikamura sat back in his chair and let out a sigh.

Ino and Itachi were still sitting in silence, listening to music. Itachi still had his eyes closed and hadn't opened them since he closed them. Ino was begening to fall asleep. The music stopped playing, Ino didn't look up but she could tell he was changing the song from the corner of her eye.

"_Come a little closer, as the night gets older. Of you I grow fonder, let my hands wonder,"_

"Nice song." Ino spoke and Itachi looked up at her.

"Yeah, he has a pretty good voice." Itachi looked back down.

"Who is this?" Ino moved closer to him. He looked up at smirked.

"You me at six."

"Ah," They stayed quiet. Itachi had stayed looking at her. Ino could feel his deep dark eyes staring her down. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead again and placed his there so their eyes were the only thing they could see. Their lips werre ony an inch away, Ino wanted to kiss them. She was to scared though. What if he didn't want to kiss her? What if she did and he pulled away and left? She would feel stupid for even trying.

"_Do it, do it, go on and do it! You know you want." _A voice echoed in her head. "_Just fucking do it already!"_ She didn't move.

"_Why am I so scared to do it?"_ Another voice came in her head. Itachi's voice. Did what happen with Deidara happen right now? "_Fuck," _She focused on Itachi's eyes, staring deeply in them. She had closed her eyes for just an instent and his lips connected with her. She was shocked, she was finally kissing him. Ino face started to heat up.

_"Oh my god, this is so nice.." _She let her thoughts trail off. They both pulled away for air at the same time. Her face was red and she innidiatly hid it in her hands. She heard Itachi chuckle.

"Well that was unexpected." Ino looked at him and smiled.

"What was? The kiss?" She asked.

"No, well that too but that we both liked it." Itachi grinned and stood up. He grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her up. He stared into her light blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes..." His voice trailed off. She blused. Ino opened her mouth to talk but she was cut off by her phone ringing. She frowned and looked down at it. She sighed then answered it.

"What's up?"

"Ino where are you? Naruto got into a fight, we gotta leave, now."

"Wait, what? He got into a fight? With who and why?" She looked up at Itachi and smiled.

"Heck if I know who he is. The guy was hitting on Hinata and Naruto got mad. Met us in the parking lot!" Choji's voice got excited and hung up.

Ino looked at Itachi and said she had to leave, he nodded and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry, my friend are stupid. Before she walked out, Itachi grabbed her arm and turned her around. He kissed her then let her go. She smiled and ran off.

"She's something else."

Ino ran up to the crowd of people standing in the parking lot and saw Hinata hiding behind Sakura. Naruto was yelling nonsense and Shikamaru and Choji was holding him back.

"You fucking little brat! Who the fuck do you think you are?" The voice yelling at Naruto sounded fimlliar to Ino. She looked over Shikamura's shoulder and saw Hidan.

"Fuck you man! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Naruto, quit your shit already." Someone yelled behind Ino. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. She quickly turned around and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were wide and watering.

Naruto looked back. "Fuck you Sasuke, stay out of this!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Choji, drag Naruto to the cars, get him out of here. Sakura, you take Hinata with them." They nodded and walked away. Naruto being as hot heade as he was, was trying to pull away and stay there. Ino stood there facing the young Uchiha boy. The big crowd died out and only left the people who were involed with the fight. Once Sakura was far enough, Ino spoke. Her blooded started to boil. "Who do you think you are Sasuke?" Sasuke stayed quiet. "Well are you going to answer me?" Anger started to show on Ino's face.

"Oh, shut up, and stay out of this slut." Slut? He called her a slut? Ino started getting madder. She started walking closer to him.

"Listen here fagboy-" Ino was cut off by someone stepping infront of her. She saw long black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. "Itachi?" She whispered.

"Watch your mouht, little brother." Itachi's voice was cold and strong. Sasuke stayed quiet, his face was full of anger. He looked like he wanted to kill someone, and that someone being Itachi.

"Fuck you Itachi, you fucking bastard." Sasuke walked away. Itachi turned around and looked at Hidan who was still held back by Sasori and Deidara. Ino hadn't noticed them there when she had looked at Hidan. She looked up at Itachi then back at the other boys. She knew Itachi wanted her to leave, so she did. He didn't want her to get traped inbetween all of this.

"Naruto, what the heck is wrong with you? That guy could have easily beat your ass!" Naruto was sitting crisscross on the trunk of his car, while Ino was yelling at him.

"Just leave him alone, Ino. He's not going to listen." Shikamaru was leaning on Ino's car with his arms crossed. "This is so troublesome." He sighed then walked to his car. "Come on Choji. we'll see you guys later." Ino waved bye to them and looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto, give Hinata your keys and let her drive." Ino walked over to her car and got in, Sakura followed after her. "Fucking Naruto." Ino sighed under her breath.

The car ride back to Ino's was quiet, sakura was too freaked out about Sasuke to say anything. When they finally got back to Ino's, Sakura just went to her car without saying bye. Ino watched her pink haired friend slump away to her car and drive off, she sighed and made her way inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Poor Sakura, she really doesn't need that stupid jerk in her life." Ino threw herself down on the sofa. She couldn't believe that she ONCE was so 'in love' with him. But she knows now that it wasn't love it was just a lust she had for him. But then again, what girl(besides Hinata) didn't have that lust for him? He was an Uchiha, and come on they were all pretty sexy. Sasuke just had the looks and that mysterious attiude that every girl loved. Ino was just glad to be over him, for good.

Ino got back and walked into the kitchen and saw a note hanging on the fridge, it was from Itachi.

"_Ino, sorry I left without saying bye. I needed school clothes and your cousin didn't have any. But I would like to be with you again tonight._"

Her heart skipped a beat when she read he wanted to be with her again and he even left her his phone number. Ino quickly made a sandwhich and jumped into the shower. She sat back on the sofa and debated on wheater she should call him. She didn't want to seem desprate, but he was the one who said he wanted to again.

"Holy shit, I forgot about mom and Jack!" Ino dailed her mom's number, but got voicemail. "She never answers," she called Jack, knowing he always answers her calls, but this time he didn't. "Well, that's a little strange? Jack always answers." She sighed, and drifted off into sleep only to be awaken by a hard banging on her door. Ino opened one eye, and dragged her lazy, tired body to the door. She unlocked it and it swung open, fully waking Ino up. Sasuke was standing there, looking more pissed than anything. "Sasuke, what the fuck are you-" He had cut her off by frimly placing his hand over her mouth and pushing his way inside.

"Shut it, slut." Ino let out a muffled yell when he called her a slut again. "Where is he?" Ino looked at him, puzzled. "Don't act stupid, where Itachi? I know he's here." Ino shook her head. Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth, and quickly grabbed her wrist so she couldn't leave. She flinched in pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ino tried to pull away but he held on tighter. "He's not here!" She cried out. "Sasuke, let me go!" Ino's voice was demanding, but Sasuke showed no sign in letting her go. His grip was tightening and thightening on her wrist, it hurt her. She wanted to cry, but she held it back. "He's never been here before!" She tried pulling away one more time before she couldn't take it and she fell to her knees.

"You're acting stupid. Where is he?" Sasuke yelling made Ino flinch. "I know you've been FUCKING him, that's why he stood up for you earlier. And why you didn't want to stay at Sakura's, because he was already in your bed. You're such a fucking whore." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they came down fast from her eyes. "Aw, am I hurting you?" Sasuke said sarcasticly then laughed at her. He pulled her back up to her feet.

"FUCK YOU!" Ino yelled at him, slapping him with her free hand, but he stopped her before it reached his face. Sasuke now had both of Ino's wrists in a tight lock. She yelped out in pain. "I don't know where he is, I haven't talked to him since the mall!" Ino let out a yelp, she was in to much pain, she couldn't take anymore.

"You fucking slut." Sasuke whispered in her ear. He threw her to the floor and grabbed her chin pulling her face closer to his. "You tell anyone about this, and I'll make sure both of your arms are broken. Do you understand me?" Ino nodded. Sasuke grined and threw her down. He slamed the door and Ino let out one more yell and fainted.

Ino woke an hour later, her head was pounding and her face was staind with tears and smeared make-up. She stubbled up, with both her wrist in pain. They felt like they were broken. There was a large ugly brusie formed around her wrists, she didn't know how she was going to hid them without someone seeing them. She couldn't believe what just happened. How could Sasuke just come into her house, and treaten her like that? And over Itachi. Every little touch sent so much pain in her.

There was a knock on the door, she walked over to the window but it was to dark to tell who was there.

"Who's there?" She prayed that it wasn't Sasuke. Ino's throat was killing her, everytime she talked.

There was no answer, just another knock.

"I won't answer unless you tell me who you are." Ino saw the knob turn, she took a step back then ran into her room, she slamed her door shut up. Her heart was racing, she didn't know how to really react. She had found a knife on her dresser and a sweater to put on so she could hid her wrists. Ino hear footsteps making there way to her room and then stop. The door slowly open and she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw someone standing there. Her first reaction was to stab them, but they stopped her, causing the kinfe to drop because they grabed her wrist. She yelled out in pain and fell to her knees. They had barely touched her wrist and it hurt worset than before. Ino looked at the man's shoes and saw the same black, dirty faded boots, Itachi was wearing at the mall. She looked up and eyes showed signs of relive when she saw Itachi's face.

Itachi let go of her wrists. "You fucking scared me!" He helpped her up and Ino hugged him tight. Itachi hesitated but didn't hug her back, just rubbed her head. A few minutes passed and Ino was still holding on to him. Which was weird because Itachi never really let anyone hold him for that long. He pick her up and walked over to her bed, placing Ino down and laid next to her. He took off his boots then turned to face Ino. Her eyes hurting her from all the crying, she didn't even know if they we still red or not, but they were. She hid her face with her hands but Itachi took them away, holding them in his. He laid on his back and moved Ino so her head was on his chest. He rubbed her arms up and down, until she fell asleep but he noticed how everytime he got close to her wrists she would flinch, and how when he barely grabed them she cried out in pain. Once he knew she was asleep, he slowly picked up her sleeves, relving big ugly brusies. Anger filled in Itachi's once emotionless eyes. He knew who had done this to her, he also knew that Ino wouldn't tell him who and why, if he asked. He pulled her sleeve down and moved her so her head was on a pillow. He got off the bed and covered her with the blanket. He took out his phone from his back pocket and walked to the living room.

"I knew you would call." Sasuke's voice was calm.

"You're a dead man." There was laughing coming from the other side of the line.

"Why? Because I hurt your little whore?" Sasuke laugh then hung up. Itachi let out a sigh and threw his phone on the sofa. Itachi walked back to Ino's rooma nd found her awake and changing her clothes. He stood at the doorway and watched her until she noticed him. Ino quickly put on her sweater. Her face turned red and she hid inside her closest. Itachi walked over to the closet and smiled softly, sitting on the floor infront of Ino. Ino was hiding her face, she didn't bother to look up at him. The soft smile dissapired off of Itachi face when he saw the bruise on Ino's wrist. He grabbed her arm and picked up her sleeve but she pulled it away. She didn't look up at him, just stared at his chest. Itachi stood up and picked Ino up and placed her on her bed. He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear.

"I who did it." Ino's heart dropped, tears started falling from her eyes. Itachi kept his mouth next to Ino's ear, he wiped the tears that fell from her face and said, "He's not getting away with this." He kissed her forehead. Ino grabbed him before he could walk away.

"Don't" it was the only word that escaped from Ino's mouth. She shook her head and jumped off her bed. Hugging Itachi from behind. "Don't do anything about it," she burried her face in his back. "Please, just leave it alone." Itachi turned around, Ino didn't let go of him. He pick up her face from her chin and stared into her eyes. He sighed and laid down on her bed, Ino laied next to him. He placed her head on his chest and played with her hair until they both fell asleep.

Ino woke up because Itachi was trying to get off the bed. She moved her head back to a pillow and watched him walk out of the room then back in.

"What time is it?" Ino yawned out. Itachi looked at her then back at his phone.

"Hm, like 9:30." He said calmly, he was about to lay back down when Ino bolted up and jumped out of bed. Saying she was late as she ran all around her room then ran to he restroom. A few minutes passed and Itachi was laying down on the bed when Ino walked back in, with her toothbrush still in her mouth, her hair a mess and her shirt not buttoned right. She stared at him until he looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"You lair, it's still dark outside!" Itachi chuckled. He couldn't help but look at Ino's bra that was showing out from her unfixed shirt. She didn't notice him staring and wlaked back into the restroom to finish brushing her teeth. Itachi streatched and looked around Ino's room until she came back in. "Why did you lie?" Ino sat down on the bed and laid back, turning her head to look at Itachi.

"I'm going to take you to eat breakfast before school starts." He sat up and ran his fingers through his bangs, then looked up at her. Ino nodded her. "It's really only 5:45." Ino had closed her eyes and opened them when something wet was dripping on her face. Itachi was sitting on top of her letting the water from his hair fall on Ino's face. He got off of her when he saw that she was awake. "Let's go." Ino noticed that Itachi had already showered and changed his clothes. "You fell asleep." He told her as they were walking out the front door.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ino asked. Itachi shrugged and opened the car door for her.

"Thought I'd let you sleep a little more." Once Ino was in the car her closed the door. She pulled down the mirror and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, only letting her bangs hang out. Itachi sat down and looked at her. "I like you better with your hair down." He turned on th car.

"Why?" Ino asked as she was looking in the mirror making sure she didn't miss an loose strands.

"That way it wouldn't look weird that I have long hair too." Itachi said. "Hope your hungry."

Sakura was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her window, she opened it and saw Sasuke standing outside. "Sasuke?" She said softly. She let him in.

"Hey babe," Sasuke smiled, a fake smile. "I'm sorry about what happened," Sasuke paushed. " I really am." Sakura didn't say anything, she couldn't even look at him in the eyes. " I'll understand if you don't want to be with me, but I really need you back Sakura."

"I love you Sasuke." He grinned. " I would do anything to be with you again." She hugged him and Sasuke hugged back.

"I love you too Sakura, but there's something I gotta tell you. It's about Ino." Sakura looked at him, a little puzzled.

"What happened?"

"Well yesterday she came over and she tired to kiss me and she told me that she still had feelings for me and she was glad that I had left you becasue she was jealous that you had me." Sakura felt her heart break, she let go of Sasuke and looked away form him. She couldn't believe this.

"What time is it?" Ino asked as Itachi opened the car door for her. She was stuffed with all the food they ate. Itachi shrugged. He did't talk much when they were eating but Ino was okay with it, she kinda enjoy the silence. She just mostly enjoyed being with Itachi. She didn't feel as lonely as she did before.

Ino sat in the car, waiting for Itachi to get off the phone and get in. Something had been bugging her the whole time they were eating though. Itachi had finally got in, and turned the car on.

"Um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Ino stared blankly infrot of her, as Itachi was trying to find a good radio station.

"Yes."

"Huh? I didn't even ask you the question."

"The answer is yes, " Ino looked at him with a confused expression. "I had a girlfriend." Ino's heart broke, if he had a girlfriend this whole time, why did he kiss her at the mall, and stay over? Ino stayed quiet and Itachi didn't speak. The car ride had just gotten awkward, even with the radio playing. Ino looked at the time and it was only 7:30, they still had 30 minutes to kill, and she had enough of this awkward silence. Thankfully her cell phone rang and it as Sakura.

"Hell-"

"How could you!" Sakura screamed over the line. She sounded like if she had been crying.

"Sakura, what happened? What's going on?"

"Sasuke told me what happened!" Ino didn't know what Sakura was talking about, what did Sasuke tell her? "You tried to get with him, and behind my back too." Ino's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Why the fuck did he tell you that!"

"So, you did try it?" Sakura started to cry even harder.

"No! Sakura, I would never do that to you. You're my best friend, like my sister!"

"Sasuke said that you were always jealous of me because I got him ad you didn't." Ino couldn't talk, She was frozen in her seat. "I can't believe you Ino." Sakura paushed. "No, I can. I always knew you still had feelings for him!" Ino's eyes started to water, she couldn't believe what was going on.

"Don't you see what he's trying to do Sakura?" Sakura didn't say anything. "Please believe me, I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry, Ino. I can't be friends with you anymore." Sakura didn't wait for a reply from Ino she just hung up the phone. Ino let out a frustrated moan and threw her phone in her bag. Her head hit the seat and she covered her eyes with her hands. Itachi stopped the car and looked over at her. Tears were falling from her face and little sobs escape from her mouth

"Sasuke told her that I tried to get with him." Ino sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "And she believed him over me. She believed the boy who has broken her heart countless times, over her own best fucking friend!" Itachi didn't say anything, only because he didn't know what to say. He was the best at comforting people. "Ugh, fuck that little fagboy! I'll kick his ass when I see him alone." Itachi laughed under his breath.

"Not if I do it first." Ino looked up at him then out her hands over her wrists, hiding the brusies Sasuke had left her.

"I told you to leave it alone."

"I know, but he was raised better than that." Ino didn't say anything. Itachi looked at the clock and not much time had passed. "What do you want to do to kill time?" He asked her. Ino thought for a moment then shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

"Itachi, if you have a girlfriend, then why did you kiss me yesterday?" They had stopped at Ino's house and were just sitting in Itachi's car.

"I think you misheard me, I said I _HAD _a girlfriend." Ino thought back to when they were leaving the restarunt. "I broke up with her, she had been cheating on me." Ino felt stupid, she didn't say anything. Itachi saw that in face. "But I'll have a new one by the end of the day." Ino felt her heart break some more. She was starting to feel relived that he wasn't with that girl anymore, but to hear him say that just broke her all over again. "We should probably get to school now." Ino looked at the clock and it was almost 8. She didn't want to think about school, she didn't even remember her classes. She just remember, she didn't even go to most of them because of Deidara.

"I don't even want to go, I have Sakura for my first period." Ino sighed as they pulled up to the parking lot. She looked around and tried to find Sakura, and she found her with Sasuke sitting under a tree.

"Well, we're already here, so no turning back now." Itachi told her. Ino had noticed that most of the people outside were all looking there way. Itachi chuckled under his breath when he saw everyone looking at them. "How about we give these people a show?" Itachi stepped out of his car and walked over to open Ino's door. She hesitated to get out at first. When she stepped out she saw everyone look at them, she could hear what they were sawing but she saw all there mouths move. The bell had rang and everyone hurried inside. Itachi and Ino were just stepping on the school grass. Itachi walked over to Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, pulling Ino with him.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Hidan said, he was sitting down with his back against a tree and his arms resting on the back of his head. Sasori and Deidara were both sitting down on a bench, watching Itachi and Ino walk towards them.

"Where were you last night, huh Itachi?" Deidara grinned already knowing his answer when he looked at Ino, she had blushed.

"I'm gonna head to class now, I really don't want to be late." Ino told Itachi, and she walked off. The group of boys watched her leave, not saying a word until she was already in the school.

"She has a nice ass." Hidan said as he was getting up. He looked at Itachi and winked. "Did you get some of that last night?" Itachi shook his head and Hidan laughed. "What? Did the 'Itachi charm' not work for once?" Deidara had gotten up and walked away, not telling them he was going to leave. "Hm, what happened with him?"

Ino slowly her way to art, hoping that maybe if she got there late enough the teacher would send her out, that way she didn't have to sit next to Sakura and things wouldn't be so awkward. Luckly she showed up before Sakura did, but somehow Deidara was already sitting down. He was still outside when she had lef foe class. Ino took her and she could tell something was wrong with Deidara, he wasn't being his normal self around her. A few minutes passed by and he didn't talk to her, Sakura still hadn't shown up either.

"Ino, is Sakura here?" The teacher asked her, but she had no idea. Sakura was at the school when she showed up.

"Hey," Ino leaned in closer to Deidara. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head. "I'm not conviced." He looked at her and couldn't help butsmile when he saw her big bright eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He pulled out his phone to check the time. "This place is just a buzz kill though." Deidara looked at Ino, he grined and said that they should leave again, winking at her. Ino laughed sarcasticly. Her phone had went off and the whole class got quiet. She quickly went through her bag, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear it, but he did. When she looked up, she saw him looking in her direction, along with the whole class.

"Ino you know the rules." Ino looked at her phone, before handing it over to the teacher. Her mom had been calling her, but her mom never calls her durring school, unless something bad has happened. "Well, hand it over."

"Uh," Ino hesitated, she was already getting it taken away, she might as well answer it. "Hold on this is a big emergancy!" Ino ran out the door and the teacher yelled at her to come back.

"Mom?" Ino was in a bathroom stall, there were sobs coming from the other line.

"Ino, thank goodness!" Her dad had answered the phone, not her mom.

"Is everything okay? Where's mom?" Panic set in on Ino, she didn't know what was happening. Why did her dad call her, why was there crying?

"Jack's fiance," Ino already had a good idea what he was going to say next. "She was in a car crash, no one suirived." His voice was so calm, like if he had been practicing how to tell her. Ino felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. "It happened the other night, she was doing fine until this morning, her body wasn't strong enough to keep her alive." Ino fought back the earuge to cry, she couldn't cry in the bathroom. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you okay, Ino?"

I gotta go dad." Ino's voice was emotionless at this point, she didn't know how to feel anything.

"I love you Ino, call jack when you get the chance." Her dad hung up. Ino felt so weak, she didn't know how to react. She wanted to cry and scream, she just wanted to break down, but she couldn't, at least not at school anyways. She just couldn't believe this happpened. Lucy, was like a sister to her, almost a second mother. Ino could only imange how Jack was feeling, but he was always the strong type. Calm and un-hurt by things like this, but it was HIS fiance this time, and they were getting married in a few months.

She step out of the stall, and went to wash her face. Ino had looked in the mirror and started to cry, but stopped when the bell had rang. Her next class went by to slow for her, she even fell asleep. Sakura still hadn't shown up to this class either, but Sasuke did. Ino had made sure she didn't sit anywhere near him. She was alone in the class, Hinata hadn't shown up too. None of her friends did, except Choji and Shino. But she barely spoke to Shino and she had no classes with Choji.

The bell finally rang and Ino was the last one to leave, even Kakashi left before her. She just wanted to go home but since she missed yesterday she couldn't. She didn't even have her car with her anyways. She somehow made her way to her next class and was the first one there. She sat down and put her head in the table and started to cry. She had no one to talk to about this, Sakura was always the one she could talk to, but right now she couldn't. The late bell rang and everyone showed up to class, all knowing Kakashi showed up late anyways. Ino didn't bother to pick up her head, but then she suddenly remembered that Itachi had this class too, a small smile forme on her face and she wiped away her tears. She looked up to see if Itachi was infornt of her, but he wasn't.

Kakashi finally walked in and Hindan and Itachi walke in aftere him. Ino straightened up in her seat. Itachi looked at her then looked at Hidan and nodded his head. Hidan smiled and took his seat, and immediately started to flirt with the girl next to him. Itachi took the seat next to Ino. He didn't say anything to her, he didn't even look at her. But it was somewhat okay with Ino. She took out her phone, and she had a text from Jack, and her heart sank.

It read, ' Ino, I know you're in school but I'm going back home for a few days. I'll be there by tonight, maybe earlier."

She wanted to cry, she was happy that he was coming home but she didn't want to see how he was taking everything.

Itachi had noticed a tear falling from Ino's face, from the corner of his eye. He wiped it away, snaping Ino back to reality. She shook her head and slapped his hand away from his face. Itachi pulled his hand back and Ino realized what she did. The only time Itachi tried to confort someone and they push him away.

"I'm sorry." Ino told him. Itachi didn't say anything back. He was just texting. "Jack's coming home today." Itachi looked at her and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be happy then?" Ino shrugged. "Or are you going to miss me staying over?"

"His fiance passed away." Ino said it so calmly it freaked Itachi out a little bit.

"Why are you in school then?"

"I left yesterday, I have to stay today." Ino put her head down, and tired to hold back the tears.

"What time will he be here?" Itachi moved in closer to her and placed his head on the table. Ino didn't know when he was going to be there. "Well after school I can stay with you until he show ups." Ino nodded her head, Itachi knew what she was going through. When he was younger, he had lost both his parents. After that he ran away, leaving Sasuke on his own. Reasons why Sasuke has so much hate for him.

Itachi grabbed her hand and held it in his, like the other night. It made her feel a little better, until he pulled up her sleeve a bit so he could get a look at the brusie. Ino pulled down her sleeve and picked up her head. Kakashi had been watching them this whole time.

The rest of school was just bring Ino down now of her friends were there, she had to eat lunch with Choji and Shino, it was just to awkward for her. Shino didn't talk, and Choji just went on and on about food. Deidara had text her, but she never texted back, Well actually she finally got it taken away durring lunch, so she had no phone. But either way she really wasn't in the mood for his bullshit, she wanted to go home and cry everything out.

"Cheer up Ino, it's almost Friday!" Ino kept looking at the clock, just a few more minutes and the bell would ring and she could be able to go home.

"I just want to go home already Choji," Ino sighed. "Why didn't anyone come today?"

"HInata didn't want Naruto to come to school because of what happened at the mall, and I don't know about everyone else." The bell finally rang, and Ino was the first one out of the class room. She slowed down, realizing she had no way of getting home. She walked outside, and scaned the parking lot for Itachi's car, hopping her could give her a ride, after tell her he would be with her after school; but there was no car. Ino sighed and sat down on a bench outside.

"You need a ride?" Ino turned around and Deidara sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, she really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. That voice came back in her head, his voice, when she looked him in the eye. Like when they were at his house.

"_Fuck, I messed up with her big time."_

_"He's telling the truth,"_ Ino's own voice told herself. Ino didn't know what was happening, she freaked out because it only ever happened with him, but he was the only person she ever looked in the eyes, but it would never happen before with Sakura, or none of her other friends.

"Well, do you need a ride?" Ino snapped out of her daze. She did need a ride, but she really didn't want one from him. Deidara got up and pulled Ino up by her wrists, she let out a small yell and pulled her arm away from him. Deidara took a step back in shock, he didn't realize he was holding on to tight or pulled her to hard, but really it was because of the brusie."I'm sorry!" He grabbed her hand gently and tried to pull of her sleeve to kiss her wrist but Ino pulled away again.

"Can you give me a ride?" Deidara looked at her for a moment then nodded his head.

"Are you okay?" Deidara asked Ino. She had been quiet the whole ride, but she didn't even know if she was okay. She had no phone to call Jack or her parents or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ino didn't look at him, she just stared at the road, until they got close to her house. There was a sliver car parked next to hers in the parking lot, a smile formed on her face, she already knew who it was. They got closer and Jack was sitting on the proch. They came to a stop but Deidara didn't let her out.  
>"uh, look Ino. I'm sorry." He was apologizing about yesterday. "I don't want you to think I'm a jer-" Deidara was cut off by Jack knocking on the window. Deidara let out a sigh and rolled it down.<p>

"Am I intterepting something?" Jack stuck his head in the window and kissed Ino on her forehead.

"Give me a minute." Ino dug in her bag and pulled out her house keys, handing them over to Jack. "Just go inside, I'll be there in a bit." Jack nodded and walked away, waving bye to Deidara. Ino looked over at Deidara, "I don't think you're a jerk." She told him with a smile. "I gotta go." Deidara stopped her again, but he was watching Jack go inside.

"Who's that?" Deidara asked her.

"He's my cousin, he's here to vist for a few days." Ino got out and told him bye. Deidra waited until Ino was in her house to leave. He didn't have such a good feeling about Jack, something about him made Deidara not trust him around Ino.

"Who was he?" Jack had already made himself at home again, with his shoes off and laying out on the sofa, fliping through the t.v. channels.

"he's a friend from school," Ino sat down on the other sofa, near the kicthen. "I didn't take my car, so he was my ride home." Jack nodded his head and focused back on the t.v. Ino didn't know what to talk about, she wanted to bring up Lucy, his fiance but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. It was quiet for a long time, like the awkward quiet. Ino didn't like it, before there was never an awkward moment with Jack.

Jck sighed and turned off the t.v. He looked at Ino, and his eyes were getting watery, which mad Ino want to cry but she held it back.

"She wanted me to tell you," Jack stopped, little sobs were escaping from his mouth. Ino felt her heart start to break, she had never seen Jack like this before. "She loves you." His voice cracked, Ino couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Jack got up and went to his room. Ino deciede to give him some space, so she stayed in the living room.

A few weeks passed by and Ino hadn't spoken to Jack that much. He was always out when she was at school, sleep all day because he would stay out really late. School wasn't any better either, turns out Sakura had changed all her classes so she didn't have any with Ino, probably Sasukes doing. Deidara barely showed up to class, and when he did something was up with up, he wouldn't speak to Ino. She hadn't spoken to Itachi in days, come to think of it, he hadn't shown up to class either. The only great thing about school was that she finally got her phone back, but no one called or texted her. She didn't know what to think anymore, did none of her friends even care about her anymore? But then again, what friends did she have left?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank goodness it was Friday and was school over for the weekend. Ino was already starting to lose it.

"Hey, Ino I'll be back later." Jack walked into the living room, blocking the TV from Inos sight. "Don't lock the door because I haven't made a spear key for me yet." He kissed Ino on her forehead, and then walked out the door. Ino let out a sigh and turned to lie on her side. She hated being at home on a Friday night, but there was nothing she could do. She hadn't talked too many of her friends lately and Sakura was always the one to save her from boring days like this.

"Someone save me..." Ino mumbled into a couch pillow. She sighed again then there was a knock at the door. Her heart dropped in fear thinking about the whole Sasuke deal, she waited until they knocked again. Standing up quietly, Ino walked over to the door. "W-who's there?"

"Open up, we're here to kidnap you!" The person laughed, Ino raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we won't hurt ya."Ino hesitated.

"Stop it," another voice talked "Ino, it's me, Sasori and Hidan." Ino let out a little sigh of relieve, she knew that voice sounded familiar. She opened the door and saw Sasori and what seemed to be a very drunk Hidan.

"Uh, hey guys?" Ino opened the door wider, allowing them to walk in. "Is there something you need?" Sasori looked over at Hidan then back to Ino.

"We were wondering if you would want to go to a party with us." Ino was a little taken back by what Sasori asked her. Ino didn't know what to say, she wasn't really dressed to go a party, but she didn't want to seem like a loser for not going.

"Uh, yeah sure. I just have to get dressed first." Sasori nodded his head and sat down next to Hidan on the sofa. "Okay, I won't take long." Ino ran to her room. She couldn't believe she just got invited to a party by Hidan and Sasori.

"She's so fucking hot, right Sasori!" Hidan laughed and relaxed back into the sofa. "Am I right?" He nudged Sasori, Sasori grinned and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind fucking that." Hidan laughed. "To bad she's already been called for."

"Ha, by someone who doesn't even fucking pay attention to until someone else is hitting on her." Hidan crossed his arms. "Fuck it, I'm going to try tonight." Hidan snickered then stood up. "Starting, now." He winked at Sasori and made his way to the hallway, stumbling most of the time. Ino was already walking back, when Hidan stopped her. Ino just stared at him, waiting for him to say something. A few seconds passed by and Hidan was just looking at her, with his mouth wide open and Ino was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you need something Hidan?" Ino asked. Hidan closed his mouth and shook his head. He walked back to the living room, Ino followed behind him. Sasori stood up, hiding his grinning face from Hidan and Ino. He knew Hidan had failed. "Okay, I didn't take long, did I?" Ino looked at Sasori then up at Hidan. They both shook their heads, and Ino smiled.

"Alright, let's get going." Sasori walked out first, waiting for Hidan to walk to the door, and then whispered to him. "Did ya get it in?" Sasori told him sarcastically. Hidan punched him on the arm and walked over to the car, opening the door for Ino.

"I'll get her; don't worry about it, hah." Hidan told Sasori when he closed Inos car door. Sasori waved his hand and smiled.

* * *

><p>She stumbled into her house knocking over a few things on her way to her room. He picked her up by her waist, making her legs wrap around his waist, closing the door with his hips. He held her up against the wall, kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. She let out small giggles, when his tongue ran up her neck, kissing her chin. He went in for a kiss but she made a move, dodging his lips. His eyes met hers and he grinned. He tried again, and the same thing happened. She was teasing him, and she knew it was driving him crazy. She rub her lower half against his waist, flipping her hair back and leaving trails of kisses up the right side of his neck up to his ear and nibbled on it. Chills ran down his back, holding on tighter to her. She pulled away and managed to take off his shirt. She got wet at the sight of his bare chest and rock hard abs. He grinned at the sight of her face.<p>

"You're already soaking wet baby." He whispered in her left ear, biting down gently on it. Her body jerked closer to his. She could feel his manhood against her and he was already really hard.

"Heh and you're rock hard hun." She grinned and started to tease him more. She could tell how crazy she was making him.

"Stop being a fucking tease and just let me fuck you already." He pushed her closer to the wall, tightening his grip on her hips. She grinned at him and planted her lips in his. Their kiss was strong and full of lust. She rubbed her lower half against him again, not pulling away from the kiss. He let out a curse under his breath, stopping the kiss. Her baby blue eyes flashed over to her bed, then back at him. He grinned, walking over to the bed, still holding on to her. He threw her on the bed and got on top, he managed to unhook her bra, without taking off her shirt. She gasped when she felt it come undone. He pulled off her shirt and bra, throwing both onto the floor.

She covered her bare breast as his eyes moved down to her jeans. She stopped him before he could unbutton them. "Take yours off first." She told him, pointing at his pants.

"You take them off." He grinned and laid down besides her. She sat up, staring down at him. He closed his eyes and smiled, putting his arms behind his head and using them as a pillow. She kissed him going down his stomach. She undid the button while she nibbled on his skin. She tired to pull them off but couldn't with him lying down. She pulled him up and off the bed, letting his pants fall to the floor. She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. His hands searched her body for the jean buttons, undoing it and the zipper; she wiggled her hips helping him pull them down.

She jumped on him when her pants were finally off, causing him to fall back on the bed. He grinned, and made her hips move forward and back, rubbing her private against his manhood. She let out a small moan out of pleasure. She was soaking down there and it was making him get even harder then before.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her hand slipped into his boxers, and started rubbing him up and down. He let out small grunts and moans. He forced his hand down her underwear, rubbing her clit. He made her body go crazy. She gripped onto him, letting out loud moans. Her body was starting to heat up. He made a move and placed himself on top of her, pulling off her underwear and his own. He grabbed the condom that he placed on her bed and ripped it open with his teeth.

"Fuck, hurry up!" She yelled out, she tired to sit up but he pushed her back down, picking her up a bit by her back. He slowly made his way in her, keeping still so she could adjust to his size. He thrusted in her harder and faster each time, each time, was making her moan louder. He let out a fuck under his breath. She was so tight, but it felt good.

Everything felt great to her, he was amazing at this. Her whole body started to shake, she was going to give in any time now, and by the looks of it, so was he.

He thrusted in her one last time, but harder than before. Her back arched up. They let out a loud moan together. He collapsed down next her, out of breath and tired. They looked into each other's eyes, breathing hard. He leaned in to kiss her then closed his eyes, resting his head on her chest.

She couldn't believe what just happened. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she gave into the sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay babe?" Sakura sat down at the table with Sasuke. "I asked if you were okay." Sakura nodded her head, not making eye contact with Sasuke. "You're lying." Sasuke's voice was calm like always.<p>

"I just can't believe she would do that to me..." Sakura's voice trailed off. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed. "She was my best friend." She put her head down, and felt tears running down her face. Sasuke watched her; he felt a little bad about what happened. He was the one who lied to Sakura. But if Sakura knew the truth, Sasuke wouldn't be forgiven. "But I can't forgive her." Sakura stood up and walked away to the living room falling down on the sofa. Sasuke got up and followed her.

"You have me, and that's all you'll ever need Sakura." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a big hug. Sakura's tears started flowing fast down her face onto Sasuke's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, didn't Ino come over here?" Deidara asked Sasori. He nodded his head and took a sip of his water.<p>

"She was wasted; I have no idea where she went off too." Sasori chuckled under his breath and left the room. Deidara looked at him with a puzzled face. Sasori looked out the living room window and saw that his car was gone from the driveway. He rolled his eyes and went outside for a smoke. Deidara came outside and sat down on the porch stairs.

"She left with him, right?" Deidra lit his own cigarette and stared up at the night stars.

"To be honest, I don't even know who left. But they took my car." Deidara laughed.

"What a shame. She was such a nice girl." Deidara looked at his phone for the time. "2:46 and I'm still wide awake." He sighed and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Well, maybe if you would stop doing all that-"A honk cut off Sasori. "Well, there's my car." Deidara stood up fast, anxious to see who would step out. A small part of him hoped Ino would be in there. The driver's door opened and Itachi got out.

"Where's Hidan? He took off with my fucking car." Sasori laughed, and said something like uh-oh under his breath. Deidara raised his right eyebrow and looked up at him. Itachi walked up to the two boys and snatched Sasori's cig out of his hand to take a smoke from it. "Well, have you seen him?"

"I can't say I have." Itachi walked inside without saying a word. Sasori looked down at Deidara.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Deidara asked. Sasori shrugged.

"I'm not even sure why he went off too." Deidara nodded his head and starred at the ground, not saying a word the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>When Ino woke up her head was throbbing and she was sore all over. She had no memory of last night, all she knew was that she had left to a party with Sasori and Hidan, after getting there was just a big blur to her. Her hand that was covering her eyes fell on the something hard; she slid it up and down on the object. She knew she slept with someone; she just didn't want to turn around and find out who it was. Ino let out a sigh and turned over; silver hair peeked out from under the covers. Her heart stopped and she let out a silent gasp.<p>

"_I had sex with HIM?"_ Ino thought to herself, her face started to heat up. "_Out of all people, I had sex with Hidan_!" She hid her face with her hands and lay on her back. "It's going to be so awkward when he wakes up." Ino said out loud but in a quiet tone.

"You know, I usually never stay at a girl's house after we fuck." Ino almost jumped out of her skin when she heard him talk. "Just to avoid those awkward moments."

"What made you stay?" Ino asked him. Hidan chuckled and turned over to face her.

"I was plastered drunk last night, and so were you. It was a miracle we even made it to your house." Ino let out a groan, her head was killing her. "Eat a banana."

"Is that some sex joke?" Hidan laugh, and then sat up.

"It'll help with your hangover." Ino's silk blanket slid down Hidans chest, reveling his bare chest. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight of it. "Ha, you like what you see?" Ino's face turned red, she had realized she was starring at his chest. "Well, do you?" Ino ignored his question. "You couldn't keep your hands away last night." Ino turned away, giving her back to him. "You don't remember last night, do you?" Ino didn't say anything. Hidan grinned; he ran his fingers up and down her bare back, sending chills through her body. "Let me ask you something." Ino raised her head, waiting for him to ask her the question. "Were you a virgin?" Her eyes got wide, she is, or well was. She couldn't believe it; she lost her virginity to Hidan!

"I, uh-"

"Hey Ino," Jack threw open Ino's door and froze when he saw a naked Ino and Hidan on Ino's bed. Ino's eyes almost popped out of her head, she wanted to scream but nothing came out, she was speechless. Jack's face turned red and he covered his eyes, laughing nervously. He quickly slammed the door; Ino fell back on her bed. She couldn't believe Jack just walked in and say her in bed with some guy.

"Who the fucking hell was!" Hidan yelled out. Ino covered her face and shook her head. "Was that your fucking boyfriend?"

"He's my cousin!" Ino told him. "I can't believe he just walked in. I can't believe he saw me and you together!" She covered her red face, "That's so embarrassing."

"Your cousin? Doesn't he know how to fucking knock?"

"Well, he's really not even my cousin. His mom and my mom were best friends and when she passed away; my parents took him in to stay with us." Ino peek up at Hidan. His face was rather confused and shocked.

"What the fuck, he just saw you naked!" Ino covered Hidans mouth. He reminded her of Naruto, just without all the cussing.

"Shush," Hidan raised and eyebrow at her. Ino felt something wet on the palm of her hand and pulled it quickly away from Hidan's mouth. "What the heck!"

"Shush!" Hidan mimicked her. "You never answered my question." Ino didn't answer. She didn't know if she regretted it or not. By the way her body was sore, she knew it was good, but still she lost her virginity to someone totally unexpecting. "Hmph, so you were." Hidan grinned. "Well, don't I feel lucky, haha." Ino looked Hidan in the eye, and a voice popped in her head.

"_He's going to be so pissed, but who gives a fuck?" _Was she reading his mind, like what would happen with Deidara? And who was 'he'? And why would he get mad, wait mad about what? _"It was a good thing she went to that party, haha."_ Ino didn't say anything, she looked at her clock, and it was only 11:30 in the morning. "Hmm, well I think I better get going." Hidan crawled of Ino's bed. She covered her eyes when he got off because he was completely naked.

"Um, Hidan." Ino said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you not tell anyone about last night?" Hidan chuckled and sat down on Ino's bed so he could out on his shoes. He looked over at her, crossing his fingers on the other side of him.

"Mums' the word." He stood up and eyed her. Hidan pulled the covers off of Ino and jumped on the bed to where he was on top of her. Ino was shocked and didn't know what to do. Hidan smiled and gave her a kiss, then trailed down her neck to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. "Goodbye." He breathed down her neck, and then got off making his way to the door. Ino jumped of her bed and wrapped the blanket around her, following Hidan to the front door. He waved bye, and Ino sighed.

She just couldn't get over the fact that she lost her virginity to someone who was just using her and someone who she barely even knows. That was the whole reason she didn't have sex with Deidara that day.

Ino walked back to her room and grabbed a towel and then walked into the restroom to take a shower. He head was still killing her and her legs were sore then they have ever been before.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh, Jack..." Ino walked into the living room slowly and cautionly. "About what happened?"

"What happened?" Jack was glued to the TV and didn't give Ino and eye contact.

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack was acting like he never saw anything and it was ticking Ino off.

"You know what happened, Jack!" Jack sighed, turned off the TV, sat up and looked at Ino.

"I don't want to talk about it Ino. I'm going to act like it never happen, and you should too." Ino looked down at her feet and said okay, walking back to her room. She didn't know why Jack got all pissy, just for her wanting to talk about it. Ino looked down at the clock, she sighed as she fell back on her bed. It was only 1:00 and she had nothing to do and she hated it. Her body, especially her legs, was extremely sore and killing her. Her headache was somewhat gone, but it was still there.

"Maybe I should just rest today." Ino yawn and closed her eyes, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, she hadn't heard it ring in a long time. "Hello?"

"Hey Ino its Sasori." Sasori? Why would he be calling her?

"Oh, hey Sasori."

"Um, so listen, we're planning on going on a hiking trip." Sasori paused. He voice was quieter when he spoke again. "Really, Deidara wants you to go."

"So, why didn't he just call me instead? And how did you get my number?"

"It's complicated, do you want to go or?" Ino thought about it for a moment, she had nothing better to do but she was still tired and just wanted to rest.

"I don't know Sasori." He let out a little sigh from the other end of the line. "Um, well when are you leaving?" There was a slight excitement in Sasori's tone of voice.

"Sometime today, I think. So you wanna go?" Ino let out a sigh and told him yes. "Great, um start packing your stuff and we'll go get you in a bit." And with that Sasori hung up so Ino didn't have to argue about leaving over there so soon.

"I guess," Ino threw her phone on the bed and then jumped off.

Once she finally got done packing, got dressed and fixed her hair into a high ponytail, letting her bangs fall on the right side of her face. She packed enough clothes to last her a week, she had no idea how long they were going be out there. She grabbed her bag and sleeping bag and walked into the living room to still find Jack, still lying lazily on the sofa watching TV. His eyes drifting over to Ino and took notice of her stuff.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her not getting his eyes off of the TV. Ino nodded her, thinking that he could see her.

"Hiking, with some friends." Ino peeked out the window. A black old styled mustang convertible with red seats pulled up in front of Ino's house. Her heart stopped when she saw Itachi's long black hair and she blushed formed on her face. She hadn't talked to him in a while, she looked back at Jack and told him bye and ran outside before Jack could get up to see who was picking her up.

Itachi noticed the blonde closing the door behind her as she walked down the porch. He got off to help her with her stuff. Ino kinda felt bad for leaving Jack alone in the house, he didn't look like he was really going anywhere today, this could've been the day that she finally talk to him, but she didn't realize that when she told Sasori yes, and it was already to late, since Itachi was already here to pick her up.

Ino heard the door to her house open, and then quickly close again. She swallowed and looked back. Jack was walking to his car. He was Ino looking at him, so he waved at her and Itachi.

"So that's Jack?" Itachi asked as he opened the door for Ino, she nodded and sat in the car. She realized that Jack had already been here for almost a month, she also realized she hadn't talked too many of her friends for that long either. She sighed and watched as Jack's car pulled out of the driveway and drive off.

"I haven't really talked to him since he came back; he's always leaving and coming home really late." Ino didn't really know why she was telling Itachi all of this. Even though she hadn't talked to him days, she still felt so comfortable around him. "Anyways, when did you get this car?"

"Just before I got you, I love it." Itachi lowered the radio a bit, "It's a 1972 mustang convertible."

"Wow, it's really nice." After Ino spoke the rest of the ride was quiet.

They finally pulled up in front of Itachi's house. A man with silver slicked back hair caught Inos eye first and she blushed, remembering the whole thing with Hidan. He had looked back when Itachi stopped the car, and his eyes met hers. Ino saw a devilish smile form on Hidans face. She looked away from his gaze and waited for Itachi to unlock the doors. Ino stepped out of the car and grabbed her stuff from the back seat, only to have it taken away by Itachi. He led the way into his house, not stopping to talk to any of the boys outside. Ino had looked over at Sasori and he flashed a smile before she went inside. Itachi set her stuff down on the floor next to the sofa.

"Who else is going?" Ino asked, taking notice of the three other men she had never seen before.

"Friends from the next over, this whole hiking idea were theirs." Itachi grabbed Ino by her wrist, he expected her to flinch but then realized that the bruises were probably already gone by now. "Come with me." He led her down the hallway, passing by a room with the door wide open. Ino knew it was Deidara's and she couldn't help but look in when she passed by. There were clothes spread all over his bed. She noticed the little clay sculpture of a lady lying broken on the floor. She hadn't seen Deidara yet, she wasn't really hopping on running in to him.

Itachi pulled Ino into a dark room. He closed the door behind them and Ino stood there in the darkness for awhile.

"Are you going to turn the lights on?" She asked Itachi, she couldn't see anything and had lost Itachi in the darkness. A hand on her shoulder made Ino jump, but she calmed down when she realized it was Itachi. She felt his face get closer to her neck, his warm breath on her ear made her shiver.

"Nope." Itachi whispered in her ear. He gently bit down on the blonde girl's ear, making Ino squeal in surprise. "Where did you run off to last night?" Ino's eyes widened. "I wanted you too stay with me, but when I came back you were no longer here." Itachi told her in a sad playful tone. He kissed her neck, "Well, where did you go?" Ino didn't know how to respond, she couldn't tell him she left with Hidan. He would know they had sex!

"Uhm," Ino was cut off by Hidan swinging open Itachi's door. "_Oh my god, I don't know if I should be happy that he came in or freaked out."_ Light shined in the room from the open door, just enough for Hidan to see Itachi and Ino standing in the middle of the room. He was a little taken back by finding them in the darkness, just standing there.

"What is it Hidan?" Hidan's eyes were focused on Ino; she didn't look up at him. Itachi saw him looking at her and moved to block his view.

"Oi, where are your keys?" Hidan leaned against the door frame, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Why?"

"I gotta go somewhere really quick." Itachi sighed and threw Hidan his old car keeps, not thrusting him with his new car. "Thanks." Hidan slammed the door and walked away. The room was eaten by the darkness again. Ino heard Itachi sigh, she stayed staring to where she thought he was still standing but he had made his way to her again, without making a sound. His hand lifted up her chin, he lips met hers and she melt into the soft kiss. Itachi pulled away and led Ino to his bed.

"So, I opened up the shop."

"Candy shop?"

"Yep, would you like to be my assistant manger?"

"I don't know, depends on how much the job pays?" Ino giggled. Itachi smiled and kissed her cheek, all the way until his lips were near her ear.

"Being with me should be enough payment for you." Ino's heart skipped a beat when she heard Itachi say that. Being with him? What did he mean by that?

"When are we leaving?" Ino asked quickly changing the subject. Itachi lied back on his bed, using his arms as a pillow.

"Three or four." Ino searched the room for a clock but failed to find one. She took out her phone and it was already 3:30. "In the morning." Itachi finished his sentence.

Three or four in the morning? So, then why did Sasori want her to come so early if they weren't going to leave until the morning? "Looks like you're going to be staying her tonight." Ino didn't say anything. She didn't feel right being around Itachi after what happened between herself and Hidan. Ino's legs were still somewhat sore, but thankfully her headache went away.

Itachi soon grew bored of just sitting in darkness and silence, so he thought he might try and spice things up for Ino. Since he knew something was troubling her. He pulled out his phone and played some music, throwing his phone on the other side of the bed. He jumped off the bed and stood in front of Ino. He slammed his lips against hers, in shock Ino fell back on the bed, Itachi followed trying not to break the kiss. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Itachi climbed back on the bed, to where he was on top of her. His hands wandered up and down her body, trying to find a good place to leave them. Ino's mouth opened, giving Itachi a chance to rush his tongue in. It danced all around her mouth, Ino let out small moans. Itachi's right hand snuck under shirt, caressing her breast. Ino's fingers fiddled with Itachi's long hair. Itachi had broken away from the kiss, panting for some air. Ino took this as a chance to take off his shirt, revealing his tanned, toned chest and rock hard abs, to bad she couldn't see them, but the feel was amazing. Her hands explored his chest, abs, and back as she ran her finger tips up and down them, giving Itachi Goosebumps. His whole body shook at her touch.

"You're turn." Itachi told her. He grinned and pulled off Ino's shirt before she could even sit up. Itachi's blanket was made a silk and felt great against Ino's bare back.

Ino knew where this was going to go, and she didn't know if she wanted it. Well she DID, but she was still sore from last night. Itachi kissed her neck, sucking and biting, making small moans escape from Ino's mouth. He trailed down Ino's body, kissing her chest and making his way down to her stomach, stopping when he made it to her hip bones. He let his tongue glide from one hip bone to the other. Itachi looked up at Ino, even though he couldn't see her face.

There was a knock on Itachi's door, he ignored it at first and continued teasing Ino by gliding his tongue over her body. Another knock on the door, and Itachi let out a frustrated sigh, but continued to ignore it. Only until he heard the knob turn, he focused on it. Itachi quickly grabbed the blanket and covered Ino's exposed body parts.

"You know when I don't answer the first time I'm busy," Itachi walked over to the door and it swung open, almost hitting him.

"You can never be to busy for me!" A very tall man with spiky blue hair walked into Itachi's room. His hand searched the wall next to him, and the lights flickered on. "You just walked right passed me when you got back," the man noticed Ino, when she hid under the blanket when the lights turned on. "Ah, I see why not." He laughed, and walked out of the room, but stood at the door way. "I'll leave you two alone," He turned to walk away. "Don't forget about me Itachi!" The man yelled out down the hall. Itachi sighed and pinch the bride of his nose, turning back to face Ino, who was hiding under the sheets.

"You can come out now, he's gone." Itachi shut the door and then turned off the lights before Ino got her head out of the blanket. Ino pouted when the room got dark again. Itachi got under the sheets with Ino; she smiled and cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. Itachi ran his fingers through her long blonde hair; he soon realized Ino had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ino, wake up." Her baby blue eyes flurtted open, shocking Itachi but it didn't show on his face. The room was still dark; Ino hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. "Good morning," Ino heard Itachi's voice but couldn't see his face.<p>

"Where are you?" Ino waved her hand around, hitting Itachi in the face. "Oh, sorry." Ino laughed. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours, I thought I'd let you sleep a little, we'll be up all night." Itachi grinned and lied beside Ino. What did he mean by they were going to be up all night? Ino shrugged it off and looked for her phone in the mess of a blanket. She then noticed that her bra was taken off.

"Where's my bra?" She asked, the room fell quiet and it took awhile before Itachi could answer.

"I got bored, and wanted to know what they looked like without it." Itachi said coolly and calmly. "Thought I should get a sneak peek on what belongs to me." He paused for a moment. "You have a hickey there." Itachi's tone went emotionless. Ino's eyes got wide; she didn't know what to say. She didn't even realize she had one there. "And it's not from me." Itachi's tone of voice sent a chill down Ino's spine, giving her goosebumps. Ino didn't speak, only because she didn't know what to say. "Where did you go last night?" His voice was demanding, but Ino didn't say anything. "Who were you fucking?" Ino flinched at the word 'fucking' just with the way it came out of Itachi's voice, cold and emotionless.

"I-I went home." Ino stuttered out.

"Who did you go with?" Ino swallowed, she didn't know what to say. But Itachi was already mad even though he didn't show it.

"You don't know him." Ino flinched when Itachi made a 'tsk' noise and then sat up. "Why should it even matter? You hadn't talked to me in days." Ino sat up and made her way off his bed. "You never showed up to class, and my phone was taken away." Ino paused and embraced herself for what she was about to say. "As, as far as I know…I'm single." Itachi jumped off his bed and grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"It matters to me because he took your innocence." Itachi's words were cold in her ears. Ino couldn't look at him, even with the lights off; she couldn't bear to meet his stare that was piercing through her. Ino's eyes started to water, and tiny sobs escape her mouth. She held her free hand to it, trying to block away the sound. "He took the best part of you away." Itachi let go of her wrist, she fell to her knees covering her face with both hands, silently sobbing.

"It was a drunken mistake!" Ino managed to get out, a little more loudly then she wanted though. Itachi cringed at her yell, sighing he looked to the ground where in way, although he couldn't see her, he felt her presences there. It didn't feel right; she didn't feel right fighting with Itachi. It made her sick in her stomach; she swore it made her want to puke.

Itachi stayed quiet. "I'm sorry, Itachi." Ino searched the floor for her clothes. She finally found them, put her bra on quickly and then her shirt. She stood up, wiped the tears from her face and made her way out the door. Itachi didn't bother stopping her; he was just lost in a daze. Ino didn't know where to go from there, she just wanted to go home, but she had no ride back. She sighed and leaned on the wall, she heard movement coming from the room next to Itachi's, Deidara's room. Maybe she could talk to him, maybe he could just give her a ride home but she didn't want to seem like a bother, so she just stood there in silence, waiting for something that was never going to happen.

Deidara, heard small sobs coming from the hallway, he poked his head out the door and saw Ino leaning against the wall, crying.

"Ino?" Deidara stepped out of his room, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, her eyes still leaking water.

"Deidara…" She said softly then started to cry harder.

"W-what happened? You don't look so good." Ino shook her head."Come on, let's go in my room." Deidara guided her to his room, Itachi was just coming out of his room when Deidara was about to close the door. He shot Itachi a dirty look; Itachi didn't look his way and just walked right passed him.

Ino stood in the middle of Deidara's room, dazed out, looking at the ground. Deidara walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands, picking her face up so he could look at her.

"What happened?"

"Can you just take me home?" Ino told him, not looking him in the eye.

"I would, but I don't have my car right now." Ino sighed, "You're stuck here until the morning when we leave."

"Deidara, open the door." Itachi's emotionless voice shot right through Ino. Deidara didn't move. "Open it now." Itachi's voice was more demanding now. Deidara still didn't budge. Ino took a deep breath and walked over to the door, only to be stopped by Deidara. She looked at him for a moment, and he pulled her back by her wrist. He wrapped his free arm around in waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips met hers, Ino didn't bother to pull away, she kinda like the way Deidara's lips felt against his.

Deidara parted the kiss a few seconds later, letting Ino. She stood in shock for a second and Itachi's voice brought her back to reality. "This has nothing to do with you, Deidara. Stay out of it." Deidara made a face and turned around letting Ino open the door.

Ino took in another long breath and sighed it out. She opened the door and there stood, a very not happy looking Uchiha boy with his arms crossed against his chest. His dark emotionless eyes shot through Ino like a bullet, reminding her of Itachi's younger brother on that day. She flinched at his stare; it was like he was just looking right through her. Itachi's eyes flashed from Ino to Deidara who was trying to mind his own business by putting away his clothes. His eyes went back to Ino's light crystal like eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge on his nose, closing his eyes and looking away from Ino's heartbreaking look. He walked away signaling Ino to follow him back to his room.

Itachi flickered on the lights and Ino finally got to see what his room look like. It wasn't plain but it also wasn't much decorated either. The walls were painted black with red trim, his bed was king sized, covered in black silk, he had a very knickknacks around the room, and a picture of his family when he was young and his parents were still alive, the one picture that caught Ino eye was the one on his night stand, it was of him and Sasuke and he was carrying Sasuke on his back and Sasuke was crying.

Ino stood there as Itachi paced back and forth in his room, rubbing his temples. She felt her heart sink when Itachi stopped moving, and immediately looked at her. She took a step back, and he walked towards her then stopped about two feet away from her.

"Hidan," Itachi said under his breath. Ino's eyes widened and her heart busted, leaving her feeling breathless, dizzy and sick to her stomach again. Itachi didn't have to look up at Ino; just hearing her grow quiet was enough he needed to get the story straight. The room fell silent, Ino didn't dare to speak. "Hmph, karma is a bitch." Ino looked up at Itachi in confusion. What did he mean by that? He looked up at her then looked away. "I don't even know why I got mad; I left that night to go fuck some other chick anyways." Ino's eyes widened and she took another step back in shock, but calmed herself down. "And you're right, you were single." Ino didn't quite get where Itachi was going with this. "And I hadn't even asked you to stay before I left; I didn't even talk to you that whole night." Itachi sighed, and started pacing back and forth again. Ino was in shock, she never really heard Itachi talk this much at one time.

"You're jealous." Ino spat out. Itachi froze and looked at her. "You're jealous that you couldn't take my virginity, and someone else did." Itachi didn't say anything he looked away, and thought for a moment.

Was she right? Was he just jealous that, that happened? He didn't even know, he had no clue. He didn't know why he really got mad over it. Itachi shook his head to get the thought away from him.

Ino took a step closer to him, stopping when his eyes met hears.

"_Why do I even care about this little girl? I'm Itachi Uchiha; I can get anyone I want!"_ Itachi looked away from her gaze. Ino took the step back again when she heard his voice pop into her head. "_Why am I even letting this bother me, FUCK?"_ Before Itachi could look up, Ino was already making her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked her before she got the chance to open the door. She didn't say anything, because she had no idea where she was going to go. Itachi walked to her and took her hand off the knob, leading her back to his bed. He pushed her back into the bed and placed his hips against hers, holding on to her hips with his hands. "I'm sorry…" Itachi had finally swallowed his pride; he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Ino hesitated at first but kissed back. Kissing two guys in less then 10 minutes, what the fuck was her problem? Itachi broke away from the kiss and whispered in Ino's ear. "I know he kissed you." Ino froze. "It better be the last time, because from now on, you're mine. Only mine." Ino couldn't make heads or tails of the way Itachi's tone of voice was. It was demanding, and serious but also emotionless and cold. "Do you understand that?" Itachi kissed his way to her neck, nibbling and sucking. Ino let out small moans of joy and pleasure. He left a big red mark on the side of her neck, grinning as he went in to make another. He pushed his hips harder into hers, letting his hands wonder freely around her body.

Another moan escaped Ino's mouth when Itachi's hand wondered in her shirt and massaged her breast. He managed to pull off her shirt, revealing the hickey Hidan had left her just above her left breast. Ino quickly covered her upper body with her shirt, when the door opened. Itachi stood in front of her making sure whoever walked in didn't see his shirtless prize.

"Oh, geez." A man called out. Ino couldn't move to see who it was. "Learn to lock your fucking door Itachi!" But Ino knew the voice. Hidan walked in and closed the door behind him and leaned against Itachi dresser. Ino quickly tried to put on her shirt, and Itachi made sure Hidan didn't see her shirtless. "Don't worry I've already seen-"

"Don't fucking finish that sentence." Itachi hissed at him and Hidan laughed at him. The nerve of him to just to walk in, and stay there when he knew exactly what was going on. Ino tugged at the back of Itachi's shirt but Itachi didn't move. "You're acting like I'm going to fucking rape her, calm down." He was already getting on Itachi's last nerve.

"What do you want Hidan?" Hidan straightened up and Itachi moved back pressing Ino closer to his bed.

"There's been a change in plan," Hidan face the door. "We're going to leave within the next hour or so." He slammed the door when he left. Itachi sighed and turned to face Ino.

"Looks like you're going to have to cut this short. I still need to pack." Ino nodded her. Itachi kissed her forehead and picked her up, placing her on his bed while he went to pack.

Ino stared at the long haired Uchiha boy as he looked through his clothed and dressers looking for clothes, and she couldn't help but smile. He was hers,

Well, at least that's what she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Ino walked out of Itachi's room in search of a restroom before leaving.  
>"Why does this place look so unfamiliar?" Ino wondered down the hall. "Why is it big then I last remembered?"<p>

"That's because we moved to the house right next door to the old one." Ino jumped when a hand touched her back but was relieved to see just Sasori standing there.

"Moved?" Ino asked puzzled.

"Yeah, the old one was way too small." Sasori looked down at his phone then back at Ino. "You're looking for the restroom?" Ino nodded her and Sasori point to a lone door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks Sasori!" She flashed him a smile and walked off. Sasori nodded his head and walked into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him.

"I hadn't even noticed that they moved, maybe because the first time I came to their home I just walked into Deidara's room and the second time, she was plastered drunk. She really didn't regret that day, if it hadn't happened she would've never found out Itachi actually had any feelings of any kind. But then again, Jack would've never walked in and saw Hidan and her naked in her bed. She was surprised he didn't hear anything that night.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked Ino when they were about to walk out of the house. He was carrying her stuff, so she nodded her head. "Good." Ino closed the door for him. It was just 10:30 when they decided to leave. They walked to meet up with the rest of Itachi's friends.

"Who's this, hmm Itachi?" A man with many face piercings and spiky orange hair asked him. He eyed Ino for a moment and she smiled back at him.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." She told him politely, with a warm happy smile. She knew Itachi wasn't going to introduce her, so she did it herself.

"Well, nice to meet you Ms, Yamanaka. I'm Pain, and this right here," He pointed to a beautiful blue haired woman standing next to him. "Is my beautiful wife, Konan." She flashed Ino a heart warming smile and Ino did the same.

"We can do introductions later, we're wasting time." Itachi said impatiently. He wondered off to his car and threw Ino's and his stuff in the backseat. "Me and her," Itachi point to Ino. "Are going to in my car." Ino walked over to his car and Itachi opened the door for her. "We'll meet you there." Itachi told them as he turned on his car and drove of. He was just so impatient right now, probably because he was tired.

Ino looked in the backseat to make sure everything was there, but she didn't spot her sleeping bag.

"Where's my sleeping bag?" She asked, Itachi shrugged.

"I probably forgot it," he looked in the rear view mirror then back to the rode. "Looks like you'll be sleeping my mine with me. A smirk formed on his face and Ino crossed her arms.

"Something tells me you left it on purpose."

"Hey, I'm getting sleepy." Ino looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Do something to wake me up."

"What do you have in mind?" Ino asked him innocently. A grinned formed on his face and his index finger pointed to his pants. Ino stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head. "No way!"

"Come on, it's not that hard, all you have to do is-" Ino covered her ears and yelled not wanting to hear the rest. Itachi flinched when she yelled. "That was really mature of you." He said in a sarcastic tone. Ino shrugged and reach for the radio but Itachi had different plans for her. He grabbed her hand and yanked it down to his pants, placing right were his manhood was. Ino blush at the feel of how big he was. She tried to pull her hand away but Itachi kept it still there.

"Itachi, I told you no." Ino tried pulling her hand away once more but Itachi's didn't budge. He was going to get what he wanted, even if Ino didn't like it. Itachi quickly turned on the radio with the hand that was on the wheel.

"_Because you were never really real to begin with. I just you p to hurt myself..."_

"Wow, this is the perfect song." Itachi started to sing with the song. _"There is no YOU, there is only you. There is no fucking you, there is only me!"_

"This song fits you perfectly." Ino said sarcastically and then rolled her eyes. Itachi smirked and ran Ino's hand up his pants until it was at the button. Ino stared at him and tried to pull away again. _'Well, at least he can't make me undo his pants." _ Ino thought to herself, but she might have spoken to soon. Itachi came to a stop at a red light. His smirked turned into a devilish grin. He took his hand off the wheel and undid his pants, he pulled closer to him and she lunged, she had finally got her hand to go in his pants. He let out a small gasp when Ino's cold fingers touched him.

Ino blushed like crazy and she actually felt his length and how hard it was.

"Itachi," Ino started.

"Baby, don't worry, its not hard." He guided her hand up and down his shaft.

"No, Itachi, there's a cop right next to us," Ino blushed darken three more shades of red. Itachi's eyes grew wide. "He's looking at us." Ino said calmly trying not to draw attention to them, but her face was redder than a ripe tomato. Itachi didn't move, he slowly let go of Ino hand, so he could put both hands on the wheel. Ino stayed in the same position until the light turned green. She looked back and relaxed when he turned the other way. "He saw, he fucking saw."

"Who cares, we didn't get-"

"Shush, don't say that!" Itachi looked at Ino then back down at his pants. She then realized she still had her hand down there. She tried to pull out but Itachi stopped her.

"Nah-uh, finish what you started." Ino looked at him fro a moment then gave him, realizing that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Ino slide her hand up and down his shaft, getting little groans and moans from Itachi. She decided to give him a little more excitement. She pulled out his dick, surprising Itachi. She licked his length making his lower body twitch at the pleasure. Ino grinned and made her way to his tip, swirling her tongue around it, Itachi made a loud grunt, jerking his lower half up towards Ino. She knew what he wanted but he was going to have to wait. Ino continued to tease him, licking every party of his length leaving his head for last. Itachi let out a fuck under breath when Ino slid her tongue all over him.

"Stop being a tease." Itachi hissed out to her. Ino chuckled, paying no attention to him. They came to a stop, Ino picked up her head to see over the dashboard where they were but Itachi forcefully shoved it back down. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled on until Ino's mouth opened for her to yell out. He quickly shoved himself into her mouth taking Ino by surprise. Her tongue swirled around him as her mouth glided up and down him, moans and grunts escape from Itachi's mouth. He wanted to grab her by her head and just slam into him. He let his release go in her mouth, Ino was going to spit it out but he told her to swallow it. Ino did as she was told. She sat back up right in her seat, looking at the out of breath boy next to her.

"_Why is he out of breath? I did all the work!"_ Ino thought to herself. "Was that what you wanted?" Ino looked at him with a cute innocent face.

"Don't look at me like that." He told her, not because he did not like it but because the way it made him, it turned him on how innocent she could look, when she really wasn't at all.

"Well, did that wake you up?" Itachi didn't answering, knowing it was just please her if he said yes.

* * *

><p>"Itachi?" Ino's voice echoed through the forest. She had gotten lost, separated from everyone else by mistake because she got distracted. She had left her phone with Itachi, either way she didn't have a single bar out there. "Oh, no." Ino started to panic, trying to remember where the trail was. "Fuck, I'm never going to find them."<p>

"Hey," a voice called out from behind her. Ino's eyes light thinking the voice was Itachi. But to her disappointment, it wasn't anyone she knew. It was to dark to see but she still knew she didn't know them. "What are you doing out here alone? I little girl like you could get hurt." Ino didn't answer; she wasn't getting the best feeling from this guy. He walked closer to her, stepping into the moonlight so Ino cold see his face. He had short black hair, tan skinned, and about the same height as Sasori. Ino took a step back not wanting to get any closer to him. But a hand reached over and grabbed Ino's waist, wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer in to him, she scream but the man covered her mouth with a hand towel. Ino slowly started to daze out in to some kind of sleep not being about to resist it. Her body fell limp in the man's arm.

* * *

><p>"We've been searching for almost two hours now; don't you think she's dead by now?" Itachi shot Kisame a look, making him look away from his dark cold stare.<p>

"We would've at least heard a yell if she was attacked." Deidara added. "Maybe she found her way back to the camp?" They all looked at each other then back to Itachi.

"Go back to the camp if you'd like, I'm going to keep looking. Call me if she's there."

"Are you crazy? You can't be out here alone." Konan protested. She looked over at Deidara and Hidan.

"Yeah, Itachi that's just crazy to be looking all alone, Hidan and I will stay with you." Itachi didn't say anything, just waved the back of his hand. The rest nodded their heads and walked back to the camp site. Itachi didn't like the fact that Deidara and Hidan were going to stay with him but he didn't dare try to argue with Konan.

The three boys searched and searched for the missing blonde girl. Deidara spotted a small fire in the middle of a bunch of trees.

Ino woke in a panic; the man who she had met was on top of her getting ready to insert himself into her. She tried to yell but only muffled sounds escaped. Her mouth had been covered and her arms where tied behind her. Her body jerked when the man entered her full on, she tried fighting it, but the man was to strong for her. Muffled moans of pain escaped her mouth and tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. Oh, if only she hadn't gotten distracted she wouldn't have gotten left behind. The man entered her harder and harder, making Ino scream in discomfort and pain.

The tents entrance ripped open, scaring Ino and the man on top of her, but it didn't stop the man from finishing what he started. Ino's eyes winded and tears ran fast down her face when she saw Hidan staring in horror as the man thrusted in and out of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan yelled out, Itachi and Sasori quickly looked his way and her small muffled yells coming from inside the tent. The man looked back him and his eyes widen when two more men stood behind him. Deidara's jaw dropped and Itachi's face filled with anger. He pushed Deidara and Hidan aside. The man in the tent quickly pulled out of Ino, but had nowhere to go. Itachi's hand yanked the man out of the tent throwing him against the tree. The man cocked his head and saw his other friend lying on the ground.

Deidara and Hidan rushed inside the tent to help Ino. Once she was free and fell weakly on to Deidara's arms. Hidan grabbed the blanket that was lying at the corner of the tent and cover Ino with. She was crying silently into Deidara's shoulder. Deidara rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay.

"You find some sick pleasure of taking little girls and raping them?" Itachi told the man in a very cold tone. "I should kill you for doing this to her; I should kill both of you." Itachi looked at the man's friend who was lying unconscious on the ground. He held up a knife to the man's neck.

"No, please don't!" The man pleaded, "Please don't kill us."  
>"Give me one reason I should," The man had nothing to say. Itachi looked over at the tent and saw Ino with her face buried into Deidara's shoulder, gripping tight on the back of his shirt. Itachi focused back on the man. He made a shift move with his hand, knocking the guy over his head having him fall to the floor and laid there unconsciously. Itachi's face twitched as the man hit the floor; he picked him up and threw him next to his friend.<p>

"Ino," Hidan's voice was calm. She didn't look at him, just kept her face in Deidara's shoulder. Hidan sighed and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair that lied loosely on her back. He stood up and walked out of the tent to meet Itachi, who had tied the two men together on a tree.

"Is she okay?" Itachi asked, not looking away from the men. Hidan pinched the bride of his nose and sighed. Itachi took it as if he didn't know. "These sick bastards…" Itachi let his voice trail off. Deidara soon emerged from the tent carry Ino bridal style. Itachi turned around and his face went back to being cold and emotionless. "Where are her clothes?" Deidara and Hidan shrugged.

"We didn't find them in the tent." Deidara set Ino down, still holding her by her back when Itachi started walking towards them. Itachi took off his shirt and told Deidara and Hidan to turn around. He removed the blanket that was draped around her and helped her put on his shirt. It was big enough to cover most of her naked body but still showed a part of her upper lower half. He placed the blanket over her shoulders again and picked her up bridal style, kissing her forehead making her twitch from shock.

"Let's go," He told Hidan and Deidara.

"So they had her tied up?" Konan asked in a quiet tone, knowing Ino was sleeping in Itachi's tent. "That poor girl," Konan started, "She's to pretty to be wondering around on her own."

"That's wasn't the first time that's happened to her." Sasori told her and he took a sip from his water bottle. "The first time we met her, she was trapped by a bunch of basketball playing thugs." He paused looking at Itachi to see if he could tell more. "They had her pants down to her ankles, then that's when we showed up." Konan gasped at the thought. Itachi stood up and walked over to his tent and got in, zippering it back up. He stared at the sleeping blonde for a moment, and then lay next to her.

"I know you're awake." Ino didn't say anything, she had her back to him and quiet sobs were escaping her mouth. Itachi sighed and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Itachi frowned at the sight of Ino's face. Her once life full, baby blue eyes her cold and emotionless. Itachi could see the bright orange streaks of the sun from the outside of the tent. He sighed closing his eyes and moving his body closer to Ino's.

Ino woke up with her head pounding and body sweating. The only thing she hated about camping was how hot tents got in the morning. Itachi's arms were still wrapped around her waist; Ino let out a sigh and turned her body so she was facing Itachi. He was still sleeping; his face was so peaceful when he slept. Ino smiled softly as her hand touch his cheek. Itachi's eyes opened slowly, his first sight being Ino's beautiful eyes looking at him, he frowned a little her eyes were still emotionless like last night even though she was smiling.

"Good morning." He told her in a low whisper. Ino smiled and snuggled up on his chest, repeating it back to him. Itachi rub the back of Ino's head, and then kissed her forehead. Fighting from outside ruined their cute little moment.

"Ino," Itachi spoke as they were getting dressed.

"Yes?"

"Why did you wonder off on your own last night?" Ino stopped midway when putting her shirt on and turned to look at him.

"I didn't," her eyes filled with sadness, and they moved to the ground. "I got distracted and when I looked back up, you were gone." Ino finished putting on her shirt. "I tried following the trail where you were going, but I guess I took a wrong turn and got lost." She paused for a moment to grab her pants. "Then I tried to follow the trail back to the campsite but I didn't remember how to get back here."  
>"That's when they found you." Ino flinched remember what happened, "Looks like everyone is fucking you except me." Itachi's voice was cold and pierced through Ino like a needle. Her eyes widened and started to water, she couldn't believe Itachi just said that. "Am I right?"<p>

"Itachi!" Ino rushed up in shock.

"It's true." Ino quickly put on her pants, ignoring Itachi's last statement. "Like now, you're gonna go in someone else tent."

"Itachi, what the fuck?" Itachi grabbed her left wrist, pulling her down to where her ear was next to his mouth. "I bet you even fucked Sasuke." Ino right hand shot in the air and connected with Itachi's face, but his grip on her wrist did not loosen.

"Let me go Itachi." Ino's voice was serious and demanding. She managed to pull away from him, quickly unzippering the tent, and stepped out, only to be stopped again by Itachi. Everyone that was sitting outside say Ino get yanked back in the tent and heard her yell. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other with puzzled expressions and then back to Ino and Itachi's tent.

Ino had fallen back on Itachi's lap; he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, holding her back from leaving again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi hissed in her ear. "I never told you, you could leave now did I?"

"Itachi stop this and let me go." A tsk sound escape from his mouth and he pushed her off of him. She landed on all fours; Itachi crouched over her, placing his pelvic on her ass.  
>"You're mind, don't fucking forget that." Itachi growled in her ear, sending a chill through her body.<p>

"I never gave you answer for that."

"I wasn't asking you, I'm telling you." Itachi's voice was demanding. He got off of Ino, letting her fall to the floor.

"Can I leave now?" Itachi shook his head and Ino rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let him boss her around like that. She stood up and Itachi looked at her with those same emotionless eyes Sasuke had.

"I told you no." Ino didn't say anything; she just walked out fast so Itachi didn't have a chance to stop her.

"Fucking jerk." Ino hissed under her breath. She let out a sigh and then looked up realizing everyone was looking at her. Konan waved her hand to sit next to her on a log. The blonde looked in the tent, Itachi was to busy to putting on his shoes to even notice her. Ino walked over and sat down, giving Konan and smile.

Itachi soon walked out of the tent, and walked over to Ino picking her up and dragging her away from everyone.

"He just doesn't know when to stop." Pain said as he placed his arm over Konan shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Why did you say those things?" Ino helplessly walked beside Itachi down a trail with her head hanging low.<p>

"It's true, isn't it?" Itachi looked down at Ino, her shoulders were slugged making hunch forward. "Don't hunch like that." Ino looked at him; he was taken back by the sadness that filled her beautiful eyes. Ino looked back to the ground, not listening to Itachi.

"I get raped and all you have to say is how I'm going around having sex with everyone." Itachi didn't say anything; Ino stopped walking and looked up at his back. "You don't even fucking care." Itachi sighed and turned to face her. He shrugged and walked closer to her.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do." His words heart Ino's heart. "Probably don't." Ino hated how calm Itachi was, how he could just say things like that and it wouldn't affect him at all.

"I'm not fucking yours." Ino cursed out. Itachi gave her a 'oh, really kind of look' and walked towards her. Ino took a step back as Itachi was getting closer to her. "Don't step any closer Itachi…" He didn't listen, she knew he wouldn't. Itachi stopped her from running away, pulling her back to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Ino was starting to feel the effects from last night. Her knees were getting shaky and her legs got weak, she could barely hold herself up. It was either from last night or how scared she was of Itachi at that moment. Ino started to feel weaker; she was being to feel dizzy. "Because of you, I lost my best friend! You're fucking little brother beat me! And you just pretty much called me a whore! You're nothing but trouble to me, I barely fucking know you." Ino yelled out before everything around got black and she felt herself falling forward.


	11. Chapter 11

_I would like to take this time to say,_

_I do not own Naruto_

_And I do not own any songs that have been used here._

_Thank you:) 3_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mommy?" The tiny blonde girl searched the hallways, calling out for her mother. "Mommy, where are you? I'm scared." A raging storm had cut of the power in the house and she was terrified. "Mommy!" She hugged her stuff puppy dog tightly has thunder shook the ground under her, a loud clap of lightening came shortly after, causing the little girl to scream. "Daddy!" There was no response. "Daddy, mommy where are you!" Tears started to fall from her eyes to the floor beneath her little bare feet. More lightening and thunder crashed down, scaring her even more. "Is anyone here? Please, I'm scared!" Her voice was shaky; she fell to her knees squeezing tightly on her stuffed animal. Her sobs filled the dark, empty house, as she cried out louder and louder each time.<strong>_

"_**Ino," A voice echoed out her name. "Ino," It was a calm voice. She stood up and tried to follow it. "Ino," She came to a stop at a door at the end of the hall. "Ino!" The voice got louder; the little girl twisted the door knob with her small hands, pushing the door open…**_

"Damn it Ino, wake up!" Her eyes opened slowly, having dark eyes greeting her. She looked around her, she was surrounded by trees. Her head was killing and her body felt weak, she couldn't get up let alone move.

"Itachi?" Ino mumbled. She was lying on the floor with Itachi sitting crisscross next to her. "What happened?"

"You were yelling at me, and then you fainted." Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Then when you were out of you, you started screaming and panicking." Itachi wouldn't have admitted it but he was scarred when Ino fainted. He would never tell her though. Ino tried to remember why she was yelling at Itachi in the first place, but she had no memory of it, but it would come back to her later. Ino tried to sit but couldn't, her whole body was just too weak. She watched Itachi stand up and stretch. He had bent down and picked her up. Ino rested her head on Itachi's shoulder and closed her for a few seconds remembering why she was yelling at him but decided to let it slid right now, she just wasn't up for fighting .

Itachi came back to campsite to find everyone still sitting her they were when him and Ino left. Je was carrying the blonde in his arms.

"We need to take her to a doctor." Itachi's voice was serious. "I just realized what those guys could've done." They all stood up knowing what Itachi was talking about, all except Ino who was still in Itachi's arms, confused. She didn't want to go to a doctor; she didn't want everyone to stop having fun because of her. She didn't want to be _THAT_ person. She didn't know what Itachi had meant with his last sentence.

"I don't want to go." Ino said quietly. Itachi looked down at her placing her down on a log and went to help put up the tents. There was no use in her trying to fight with him. She knew everyone else would just pick his side. Ino sighed, placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in the hand and watched everyone put everything away. She tired to stand up and help but fell on her knees. She didn't know why she was so weak. She stumbled back on the log, checking if anyone saw her, but they were all to busy.

Itachi walked back to Ino, picked her up without saying a word and headed back to his car laying her down in the back seat. Ino ended up falling asleep on the ride to a doctor. She was woken up by the car coming to a halt, her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was a sign saying Women's medical clinic. It was at that point when she realized what Itachi was talking about. She could've gotten something from them, or she could be pregnant. She felt so stupid for not realizing that earlier. Itachi helped Ino out, and waited by his car for Konan and Pain to show up.

"I hope you don't mind, Konan's going to go with you." Itachi told her. Ino guessed she didn't mind. "She said she would." Ino nodded her head, Konan looked like the very sweet kind type, but also liked like she would fuck up you for touching her man type.

Ino slowly made her way inside with some help from Konan. They walked up to the front desk and Konan demanded that Ino been seen right way. After a few minutes of waiting Ino and Konan were sent to one of the rooms. A young looking lady walk in, light brown hair pulled back into a high bun, white doctor looking coat, black glass and she was holding a clip board. She asked Ino some questions, writing on her clipboard each time after Ino answered one. Their wasn't make for her to say, she was raped by to guys who kidnapped her.

"Hmm, I see…" The lady pushed her glasses up with her index finger and looked at Ino. "I'm going to need a urine test." She handed Ino a cup and led her to the restroom. Ino sigh and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She feared the worst, making herself over think everything. She came back to the room and handed the lady the cup of pee. The lady left and came back a few minutes later.

"Are they going to check her for everything?" Konan leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest giving the lady a stern look.

"Yes, but the results won't come back for a few more hours but if you'd like we could give you a call when they come in." Konan stood up and nodded her head, "Great," She handed Ino the clipboard. "I'm going to need your number." Ino quickly wrote it down; Konan grabbed the clipboard and wrote down her number as well. "As for you fainting and feeling weak, you might what to go to a regular doctor to make sure everything is okay." Ino nodded her head, and the lady walked out leaving Konan and Ino alone. Konan helped Ino outside, she was still feeling weak.

Itachi and Pain were sitting in Itachi's car, smoking a cigarette when Konan and Ino came back. Ino was glad to be out of there, the place was so said and scary to her. The boys got out; Itachi threw the almost done cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. Pain held out the car door for Ino and Konan held her get in.

"What did they say?" Pain asked Konan.

"They did some test, but the results won't come in for another few hours." Konan closed the car door and leaned on it. "They said they would call us when they came in." She looked around the parking lot. "Where are the others?"

"Breakfast," Itachi answered. "We should probably go too." Konan nodded her head and followed Pain back to their car. "What did they have to say about you fainting?" Itachi sat back in his car and turned it on.

"That if the test came back negative, I should probably see a regular doctor." Something seemed to be bothering Ino, but Itachi didn't ask what it was. Ino was too stubborn to give him an answer anyways.

They pulled up to a diner, Ino looked at the time, and it was already 12:30. They were already too late for breakfast and she wasn't very hungry.

"Its 12:30, aren't we a little too late for breakfast?" Itachi shook his head. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and oh boy they made him look even sexier!

"They serve it all day, so if you don't want that you can just get something else." Ino shrugged.

"I'm not really that hungry…" Itachi moved his sunglasses to the top of his head and eyed Ino.

"Did you at yesterday?" Ino had to think about for a moment before she realized she didn't eat all day yesterday. Once she woke up, she showered then that's when Sasori had called her.

"I haven't." she stopped for a moment, "Not since the day before yesterday at lunch." Itachi stepped out of the car and walked over to Ino said to help her out.

"That's why you fainted. You need to eat." Itachi's voice didn't sound concerned, more like demanding Ino that she needs to eat.

Ino didn't eat much; she just wasn't in the mood for it. But she knew if she didn't eat a little she would most likely faint again. There was just something bothering her the whole time; that fight with Itachi. Well, I guess she really wouldn't like it a fight, she was the one who did most of the talking, Itachi just acted like he didn't care, something Ino hated about him. But she just didn't know why he said those things to her. It wasn't like she was asking to be raped, and that whole thing with Hidan was just a drunken mistake and really, if she didn't do it with she probably would've had her virginity taken by complete strangers, not like she knew Hidan all that well anyways.

Ino sighed and took out her phone, none of her friends even bothered to get a hold of her. She guessed no one cared anymore.

"You okay?" Deidara leaned in next to her. Ino nodded her head, but it was a lie. She just couldn't get Itachi's words out of her head. Deidara eyed for a moment, "If you want to talk, we can go outside."

"No, I'm fine," Ino sounded annoyed. Deidara backed off and finished his pancakes. Itachi had been eyeing them for a while from the other side of the table; Deidara could feel his eyes staring him down.

The ride back home was just to quiet for Ino's sake. Itachi was quieter than usual; he didn't even have to radio on. Ino couldn't handle the silence anymore, but Itachi cut her off before she got to speak.

"I don't want you to talk to Deidara anymore."

"Excuse me?" Ino looked at him puzzled.

"You heard me." His voice was annoyed than anything. Ino's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. "I wouldn't want you to fuck him too." Her heart dropped. What the fuck was his problem? Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Or did you already?" There he goes again.

"Itachi, what is your problem?" Ino asked, no she was more like demanding. He didn't answer; Ino let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms on her chest.

"My problem is you," Itachi's voice was more emotionless this time. She was his problem? Ino didn't look at him; she just couldn't believe the way he was acting, like a jealous asshole!

"I'm your problem, how so?" He didn't answer, "I asked you a question and I demand you to answer it." Ino was trying to act tough, it was effecting Itachi though he just put the, I don't care act on. His face stayed emotionless like always to bad Ino couldn't do that. Her face was beginning to heat up, she was mad, she was mad at him for the way he was acting. "Itachi, answer my question." Ino's voice was serious but he wasn't taking her for it. His hand reached over to turn on the radio, trying to drown out her voice.

The song on the radio started off slow, a female singer with a beautiful voice. It soon got heavy; she started singing louder, screaming most of it. Ino listened carefully to the lyrics, one part in the lyrics really hit Ino. It was after the guitar solo, the singer was screaming it.

"_**I remember the martyrs in disbelief and I remember the look on their face. I remember all of their filthy waste and I remember what they did to me. They stole my innocence…"**_

Itachi had quickly changed the song after that part. Ino looked down at her lap and made a fist while she was holding on to her pants. She grew quiet, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She only had herself to blame for what happened. She was the one who had gotten distracted, she was the one who talked to that guy, she was the one who let them trick her and take her. She felt so weak, so ugly and useless. The what ifs, started to drown her mind.

"_What if I'm pregnant from them? Oh my god, I probably am. I am, I just know I am. Who knows how long I was passed out for! Who knows how many times they had their 'way' with me. Oh my god, what if I'm pregnant, I wouldn't know what to do with it. I'm just 17! I'm still a baby… oh my god…" _More tears started falling from her eyes; she tried to hold them back so Itachi wouldn't see her crying. "Oh my god…" She let it slip from her mouth. Itachi heard and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. Itachi didn't ask what was wrong, and Ino didn't want to talk.

"Crying over Deidara?" Itachi asked, is voice was so emotionless.

"Will you shut up?" Ino said quietly, not to sure if he even heard her. Itachi raised his eyebrow; he hadn't heard what she said.

"Well, are you?" Ino's face was filling with anger; more tears were falling down her face, faster than before.

"Will you shut the FUCK up!" Itachi didn't say anything; he knew Ino had more to say. "Really, it's getting pretty fucking annoying!" He didn't blame her, he was getting annoyed with himself too but he didn't care. "I didn't fucking sleep with Deidara, the only fucking person I've had sex with and wasn't hold up against my fucking will was Hidan."

"Tsk, you don't have to lie. I know about you and Deidara. I knew about you two leaving school the first day, and going back to the house. I was the one who called him, and I was the one who walked into the house."

"That doesn't mean I had sex with him!" Itachi stopped the car and looked over at Ino. Her face was red with anger, or because of the cry I could be both.

"Oh please, I saw you. I saw you in just you underwear." Her eyes widened. But she had run back into Deidara's room before Itachi had walked in. "I didn't see your front, I saw you back and blonde hair run back into the room." Ino felt ashamed of herself. She knew she didn't have sex with Deidara, Deidara knew they didn't do anything. They almost did, but Ino stopped it from going any further.

"I… we didn't do anything." Ino chocked on her words. "We almost did, but I had stopped it." Itachi stayed silent. "He was just trying to use me." Ino couldn't cry anymore, she was too tired.

"Empty lies," Itachi said so calmly. "He said y'all did."

"We didn't, I swear. Hidan was my first time."

Itachi said no more after that, he really didn't even know why he was acting like that. He had felt the same way Deidara did about when they first met. She was just going to be a hit it and quit it, a one time thing. Maybe more if she was good. But he never had the chance to get her; maybe that's why he was acting like that. He was jealous that he couldn't get to her first but he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone. Still, why was he getting jealous over her? This has happened before and he didn't care. So, why was he jealous? He had thought about it the rest of the ride back. Maybe he was actually getting feelings for this girl. He knew Ino had feelings for him, he could just tell just by looking at her. Her feelings for him were big. He also knew she felt something for Deidara, he resenting him for even though it wasn't Deidara's fault, he resented Ino for it too.

But like always, he kept his feelings to himself. He just couldn't get it out of his mind, the last person Itachi actually had feelings for, well she had died after that he never let anyone in. He couldn't ever do relationships after losing her; she was his first love well thinks. He never told her though; it's the only thing he regrets.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi and Ino had made it back to Itachi's house. Ino demanded that he take her home, she had no point in being there. She didn't even want to be there, she was tired really tired and just wanted to sleep. Itachi had told her no, she wanted to throw a fit and yell at again. Why he wanted her there, she would never know.

Itachi had grabbed her, pulling her to his room and throwing her on his bed, he turned off the light and lied down next to her, closing his eyes. She didn't know what was happening; she just knew she could finally get some sleep.

Ino woke up to something strong and firm but soft wrapped around her tiny waist, it was Itachi. He was holding her, it felt nice. Konan had walked in waking them up.

"Ino the clinic called," Konan said with a concerned tone of voice with a hint of sad in it. Ino was scared, the 'what ifs' started to cloud her mind again.

"What happened?" Itachi asked for her. Ino sat up, holding her hand up to her chest right above her heart. Konan let out a sigh before talking again.

"Everything came back negative." There was hope and happiness in Konan voice this time. Ino let out a sigh of relief and almost cried. Konan had walked away leaving Itachi and Ino alone in the dark again.

"You don't seem very happy?" Itachi said. He was still lying down but on his back.

"I am I just don't have any way of showing it." Ino only had a small smile on her face; she lied back down and closed her eyes. Finally she could rest without worrying.

Ino woke up again; Itachi had managed to get his arms around her again without waking her. She liked the feeling of his arms around her, but she was still mad at him. But she enjoyed the moment while she could, nothing so she didn't wake him. He needed the rest; he always looked like he wouldn't sleep.

Itachi woke up think Ino was still asleep. He had his arms around her waist again. He didn't know why he put them there, but he liked the feeling of having someone in his arms like this. He was surprised when Ino had moved her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together.

"How long have you been awake?" She turned around to face, he didn't let her go.

"Just a few minutes." Ino said while she rested her head on his chest. Itachi didn't mind, he liked the way her hair smelt, even though she hadn't washed it yet. It still smelled like flowers.

Ino knew she has feeling for Itachi; she was falling hard for him. She didn't want to but she did. He was like a sexy devil, with all the hell he was putting her through. But she also knew she had some small feelings for Deidara, she didn't know why. Maybe because he was different, he seemed like he cared more for her than Itachi did. Deidara was funny, and he talked, Itachi didn't. "Devil," Ino said under breath.

"Devil, are you calling me that?" Itachi snickered. "Devils are very clever, or mischievous." He grinned a devilish grin, knowing Ino couldn't see.

"They're also wicked, cruel, or ill-tempered." Ino turned back around trying to get out of Itachi's arms. He didn't give in only pulled her closer to him. His breathing was warm against her ear; it sent chills down her back.

* * *

><p>"Where's Itachi?" Kisame asked. He had walked out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand and a sandwich in the other. Deidara walked in behind him, holding a beer in his right hand.<p>

"His room, with his toy," Sasori said slyly. "Probably having make up sex or something like that." Deidara rolled his eyes, Konan noticed and smiled.

"_So, the artist has feelings for Ino? Must be heartbreaking."_ She got up, telling Deidara to follow her.

"What is it Konan?" He asked as they stepped into the kitchen. She looked at him a grinned.

"You have feelings for her." Deidara was taken back. His face showed how shocked he was. He tried to hid it and coughed before he spoke, blushing a little.

"Why do you say that?" He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the ground.

"The way you're acting right now." She smiled at how nervous Deidara got.

"I do, what's it to you?" He sat down at the table and Konan sat in front of him. She said nothing. "He doesn't deserve her." Deidara started at the table, not looking up at Konan.

"Why's that? Because you want her?" She was right, not because of the way she thought. Because he did want Ino, he wanted her bad. But not the way he thinks Itachi wants her. At first he wanted her, just as a sex toy but everything changed unexpectly. He started getting feelings for her, but because of Itachi he couldn't have her. Deidara got up and left not wanting to finish the conversation.

"I'm going out." He said, slamming the door behind him. It was a lie; he just sat outside and smoked a cigarette.

Soon after Ino came running out of Itachi's room, yelling and crying. They all watched her as she stormed out of the house, going? They had no idea. Itachi came out a few seconds later, rubbing the big red mark on his cheek, Ino slapped him. He was being a jerk, and wouldn't stop. Still talking about her going around and fucking everyone.

Ino kept walking not noticing Deidara sitting on the porch. He watched her, not moving just wondering where she was going. She just kept walking, still crying her face red with anger. He threw his cig on the floor, making a face knowing it was Itachi's fault she was crying and leaving. A part of him wanted to go get her but didn't. He just watched her walk home by herself. The worst part was the sun was already going down; it was going to be dark soon. Ino wasn't so safe alone in the dark.

A few more minutes passed and Itachi came outside swinging his keys around, maybe he was going to go get Ino?

"Hey Deidara, I'm going to the store want anything?" Nope, To Deidara, Itachi didn't care enough. He didn't answer; Itachi took it as a no and got into his car.

"Fucking devil." Deidara growled out as Itachi drove off.

* * *

><p>"Stupid fucking Itachi, that stupid…sexy… devil." Ino sighed, she hated him, but she really couldn't. She barely knew him and she was falling hard for him, she didn't even know why. He was a jerk, barely even showed any interest in anything. Ino let her thoughts trail off. She walked home, in a daze staring at the ground under her.<p>

"Get in," A strong, cold voice broke Ino from her daze. She didn't listen; she knew who it was Itachi. "Ino, get in."  
>"No." Itachi stopped his car, Ino kept walking.<p>

"I'm not going to let you walk home." His voice showed a bit of concern. Ino stopped.

"You should've thought about that before you started being a jerk." She started walking again, Itachi walked after her, stopped her by grabbing her wrists, and pulling her so she could face him. Tears were streaming down her face, Itachi's face showed no sign of worrying.

"Just get in the car Ino." He sighed and pinched the bridge on his nose, Ino shook her head. "Ino, get in. I'm not going to let what happened yesterday happen again." Itachi's voice was demanding now.

"No,"

"Ino, stop acting like a god dammed child." She looked away from him. "Get in, or I'll throw you in." Itachi pulled her closer to him.

"No, Itachi just leave me alone!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, Ino hit his back repeatedly. "Itachi put me down, I hate you!" Itachi smirked and threw her in the back seat and got in. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Ino yelled out.

"Keep your voice down. I'm going to take you home." Ino didn't say anymore, she meant it when she told Itachi she hated him, and he didn't react to, just smiled. It made Ino hate him more. "So you hate me?"

"Yes…" Itachi laughed, Ino just stared at the back of his head. "Why did you laugh?"

"Because, you don't mean it," His voice had a bit of amusement in it. "If you did, you would've ignored me and kept walking." He was right; Ino hated him well that's what she would keep telling herself.

The ride to Ino's house was much shorter than if Ino kept walking. She jumped out of the back seat, and then turned to Itachi after looking at the driveway.

"Uhm thanks…" She told him quietly.

"I'll be back later." He told her, and then drove off leaving her a little confused.

"Why did I have to have feelings for the fucking devil?" Ino threw her hands in the air, and walked inside with her head hanging low.

Ino relaxed before her shower, she made something to eat and watched TV for about an hour or two. Her shower was pretty long, maybe about two hours; she wanted to make sure she got the smell of sweat, dirty and everything else off her body. She walked out with just a towel wrapped around her; she never heard the door open so she guessed Jack wasn't back yet. She worried about him, he said he was just going to stay for a while; it's almost been a month. He was always out and rarely ever spoke to her. She was brushing out her hair when she walked into her room, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone on her bed. Dark eyes looked her up and down, and then got off the bed, walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" He lifted her chin, so he could look her in the eyes. He smelled of alcohol, and cigarettes.

"Well, you smell nice." Itachi said, ignoring her question. Ino slapped his hand away and walked to her dresser. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Itachi leaned against a wall, watching her pick out some clothes.

"Don't you know how to call?" Ino asked not looking up at him.

"How can I call if I don't have your number?" It was then that Ino realized she never gave Itachi her number, she had his. "Why haven't you given me your number?" Itachi said trying to be cute, Ino looked up at him, and his face shocked her. His lips stuck out in a pout, and his eyes were wide, he looked cute and kind of innocent, Ino guessed that's what he was trying to go for.

"Are you drunk?" Ino placed her hand on her hip and looked at him. He grinned and walked over to Ino. She walked passed him, and laughed.

"Where are you going?" Ino waved her clothes at him. "But I like you like this, wait," He walked towards her again grabbing her wrist and throw away her towel making her scream. "Now, I like you like this is so much better." He smiled a devilish smile and tried to go in for a kiss but Ino slapped him away. She grabbed the towel and covered herself; her face was red from blushing. Itachi rubbed his face and grinned. "I think I'm starting to like you hitting me." Ino pulled away from him and wrapped the towel around her again and stormed off into the restroom.

Ino walked back into her room wearing basketball shorts and an oversized t-shirt, Itachi frowned upon seeing her. Ino didn't bother to look at Itachi and just walked straight to her bed and lied down. Itachi followed her, rolling her over so he could lie down too.

"Ino," She gave a hm. "Why did you do it?" Ino sat up and looked at him, confused.

"Do what?" Itachi turned his head, his eyes looked sad but his face was still emotionless.

"Have sex with Deidara, and Hidan?" Ino let out a frustrated sigh, giving her back to Itachi.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you Itachi." He got up and off the bed; Ino didn't bother to look at him. But she felt her heart drop when she heard her door close, but then her light turned off and Itachi made his way back to the bed. They lied there in silence, awkward silence.

Itachi started humming, then singing quietly_. "Well, take me, take me back to your bed,"_ He stopped unsure if he should say the next part, so he cut it out. _"Say I don't mind you under my skin. I let the bad parts in, the bad parts in." _Ino turned to face him; she didn't know that he could sing. She let him finish the rest of the song. _"Well, you're my favorite bird and when you sing. I really do wish you would wear my ring. No matter what they say, I am still the king and now the storm is coming, the storm is coming." _Ino clapped and Itachi smirked.

"I didn't sleep with Deidara, and I was drunk with,"

"So, he lied?" Itachi cut her off. Deidara lied, he told all his friends him and Ino fucked that's why Hidan kept calling her 'Deidara's fuck buddy' when she was eating pizza. She wanted to cry but held it back. Itachi would've probably taken it as her crying over Deidara. "I know about Hidan, he told me straight up what happened. I just wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Like I said, I was drunk. Really drunk, I don't remember much of it. I remember talking to him when I got to that party after that is just a big blur…" Itachi sighed he didn't get mad when he had found out. He was fucking his ex girlfriend that same night too.

"Just don't let it happen again." His voice was emotionless. Ino rolled her eyes then closed them. She heard the front door open then close, a girl's voice filled the house, and then Jacks laugh. Ino sat up, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Let's go to your bed already." The girl said, Ino could here her giggle and then footsteps getting closer. She jumped out of her bed and threw her door open, surprising Jack and his lady friend. Tears filled up in her blue eyes, looking at Jack.

"Ino, I didn't know you were home!" Jack slurred out, he was drunk. Ino's hand reached out and connected with his face, leaving a big red mark on his cheek. Ino looked at the girl next to him; she was in shook at what just happened. She also looked very familiar to her; she just couldn't remember where she had seen her before. Ino's eyes shot back to Jack, he was rubbing his cheek.

"It hasn't even been a fucking month yet Jack!" He couldn't look her in the eyes. Ino was talking about Lucy's death, his fiancé. "What is wrong with you!" Tears started streaming faster down her face.

"Baby, what is this crazy bitch talking about?" The girl gave Ino an ugly look. "I thought you lived alone?" Without thinking Ino punched her, the girls head flew back and she yelled in pain. "You BITCH!" The girl yelled at her. Ino then realized who she was; she was Itachi's ex. The girl gave a punch back, causing Ino to fall back because she wasn't expecting it. Itachi got off the bed and caught Ino before she butt hit the floor. The girl let out a gasp when she saw him. "Itachi," He looked up at her, his cold emotionless eyes stared her down.

"Itachi," He looked down at Ino; her nose was bleeding. Jack saw Ino's nose bleeding and went to check on her, she slapped him away from her, and stood up straight. "How could you even fucking think about it Jack." Ino looked at his feet, and clinched her fist.

"Ino, I'm sorry." He started to cry, which made Ino cry even more. "But it's my life, just stay out of it." His voice was cold, it hurt Ino. Jack grabbed the girl next to him and walked into his room leaving Ino standing there crying.

"Fuck you Jack." She said before running off outside. Itachi ran after her.

Ino had broken down; she fell to her knees in the middle of the street and hid her face with her hands. Itachi sat down next to her, and pulled her into his chest. She just wanted to scream, run inside and hit Jack until he came to his senses. He was only doing this because he was drunk but still, he didn't care. He didn't care that he was going to wake up the next morning and regret everything he did, he didn't care that her hurt Ino's feelings, he didn't even care that, that girl hurt her! Itachi's sleeve had reached over and rubbed the bleed from under Ino's nose. She started calming down when Itachi held onto her tighter. Her sobs stopped, and her fist came unclenched. She hugged Itachi, not wanting to let go of him.

"Everything is going to be alright." Itachi told her, rubbing her up ad down her back. She shook her head against his chest.

"I hate him."  
>"No you don't." Itachi was right; she hated how he was always right. "You're just really mad at him." They could her faint moans, and yelling from inside. Ino hugged Itachi tighter and he did the same, that was <em>his<em> ex girlfriend and there after all.

"I don't want to stay here." Ino said quietly. Itachi helped her up, stilling holding her.

"I'll call Kisame to get us." Itachi let her go and walked a few feet away to use his phone. Ino had looked around and noticed Itachi didn't bring his car, maybe that's why Jack didn't know Ino was here. "Tsk, he's not answering." Itachi shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I have my car, remember?" Ino told him, he looked at the driveway. He had forgotten Ino had a car. "I'll go get the keys." Ino walked to the house, and quickly found her keys and slammed the door loud enough to get Jack and the other girl quiet for a moment.

"You're okay to drive?" Itachi asked her and she nodded. He was still a little drunk and didn't want to put her in any danger by driving.


	13. Chapter 13

"Itachi," Ino kept her eyes on the road, he let a hm. "I'm sorry," He was looking through his phone, when he raised his eyebrow and placed his phone down to hear what Ino had to say. "I'm sorry about what just happened. That you had to see all that."  
>"Ino, its oka-"<p>

"And I'm sorry I slept with Hidan." Itachi looked away and didn't say anything. "I was drunk, and hardly remember that night. I remembered he kissed me when we got back to the house." Ino paused for a moment, "The rest was all a blur." Itachi let out a sigh as Ino pulled up to his house. He dragged her to his room, ignoring everyone else in the house. He placed Ino on his bed, she watched him as he stripped from his clothes, and she couldn't help but blush when he was just in his boxers. _"Oh my god, he has such a great body!" _Ino fangirled in her head, _"Huh, ah he's starring at me!" _Ino had been starring at him in a daze, looking at him very dreamingly. She quickly looked away and blushed even more. It amused Itachi how his body had that effect on her, he smirked while combing his bangs back with his fingers. A thought suddenly popped into his head.

Itachi walked over to Ino and pushed her back on the bed, surprising her. Being in a shock, Ino couldn't stop Itachi from him pulling off her basketball shorts and throwing them on the floor. He climbed on top of her, his knees resting on either side of her hips. Ino tried to push him off of her; he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, stole a kiss and then pulled off her shirt. Ino fell back on the bed and quickly covered her chest with her hands. She saw Itachi grin then he got off her and the bed, picking up her clothes and throwing them into his closet.

"That's much better," Itachi said as he lied on the bed, Ino was sitting up, giving her back to Itachi.

"Why did you do that?" She heard him make a noise, almost like a small laugh. He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her as he snuggled up against her.

"I didn't want to be the only one in their underwear." He whispered in her ear, his hand slid up and down her side, tracing her curve between her ribs and hip bone. Ino squirmed under his touch; his hand slowly crept its way up to her bra strap pulling it down her shoulder. Ino let out a whimper in the back of her throat when Itachi's lips kissed and softly sucked on the space where her neck and shoulder met. He kissed up her neck until he reached her cheek and stopped because the door flew open. He really did need to start locking it when Ino was over.

A very drunk Sasori and Kisame walked into the room, yelling something about how drunk they were and that Hidan and Deidara had gotten into a fist fight.

"Why did they fight?" Itachi asked, annoyed. Sasori's finger pointed over to the blonde hair sticking out from under Itachi's blanket. He had thrown it over her when the door swung open. Itachi's eyebrow rose.

"Because of your little play thing over there." Sasori said very rudely. Ino peek her head out of the blanket and looked at them puzzled, then her expression changed, anger had hit her face when she realized Sasori had called her 'Itachi's play thing'. She looked up at Itachi, who was now sitting up pinching the bridge on his nose and letting out a sigh. Itachi closed his eyes and waved his hand, signaling Kisame and Sasori to get out, not wanting to hear why Deidara and Hidan got in that fight over Ino.

"Dumb idiots," Itachi lied back down and starred at his ceiling. Ino turned her body to face him, his eyes were closed and he looked, uncomfortable? Maybe it was annoyed, Ino couldn't tell.

Itachi could feel Ino's light baby blue eyes staring at him. He opened one eye to look at her. Her face showed how tired she was from all the crying she did earlier. "Why don't you get some sleep?" She shrugged, and said she was tired. It was a lie, they both knew it. She just didn't want to sleep, she liked being next to Itachi. She wanted him to fall asleep first, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Itachi's body turned and his arms hugged Ino's waist bringing her closer to him. Her head rested next to his chest, she blushed when Itachi kissed her head. "Get some sleep, okay?" Ino tried to look at him but could only see his chin.

"The light," She told in quietly, almost too where he couldn't hear her. She didn't want him to get up and leave her side, even if it was for a few seconds. But before she could stop him, Itachi was already crossing over her to get off the bed. She watched him walk over to the door. His hand flipped the light switch and the room went black. Itachi had opened the door and looked back at Ino.

"I'll be right back." He walked out, leaving Ino in the dark. She wondered if he still knew he was just in his boxers and nothing else. Ino sighed and closed her eyes, within seconds she was asleep, talk about being tired.

She woke up to Itachi climbing back on the bed, laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her like before pulling her closer to him. Ino snuggled up to him before falling back to sleep with a big smile on her face. Good thing it was dark or else she would've looked stupid.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up to the unsteady movements of Ino's chest rising and falling. Her breathing was hard and fast. He held onto her tighter, he knew she was having a bad dream, but he didn't want to wake up for he thought it would just scare her more. He kissed her forehead and held onto her until her breathing was calm and normal again. Itachi looked around the dark room, unable to tell what time it was. He didn't like having clocks in his room, he hated the ticking sound and digital ones gave out too much light. He liked having his room pitch black, to where you couldn't even see the slightest movement.<p>

He didn't want to get up and reach over to grab his phone, but he did. Ino moved under him, trying to adjust to Itachi's movement. But she didn't wake up. It was 8:19 when Itachi looked at his phone. He went back to the position he was in before, still holding Ino. He couldn't sleep anymore; he was bored just laying there. He slid his hand up and down Ino's side, thinking it was going to wake her; she was out cold. A thought crossed his mind, and he smirked. He let go over Ino and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Ino shivered since there was no extra body heat to keep her warm. Itachi slowly slid the blanket off Ino and she shivered again. He wrapped himself in the blanket not leaving any for Ino; he closed his eyes and waited for his plan to work.

A few moments later Ino woke up, shivering from how cold it was. She noticed she no longer and Itachi by her side and the blanket was gone too. The bed move at the far end, Ino raised her eyebrow and slammed her hand down on whatever was there. She hit something hard but soft. She figured it was Itachi, she tried to pull the blanket off him but it wouldn't budge. She sat up and crossed her arms, knowing Itachi was awaking, just acting like he was asleep. She leaned in and kissed his ear.

"Itachi," She said sensually, he shivered when Ino's breath hit his ear, making it go cold. He ignored her; she pouted her lips, forgetting he couldn't see her. She gave him a little nudge, still nothing. She grinned, if he was going to play this game, she was going to see how far he'd go. She kissed his neck, letting her tongue glide around it. He had no reaction, she smirked again. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed it down so he was lying on his back. She sat on top of him, and nibbled on his ear, still nothing. She managed to pull of the blanket it from him, he let of course. His eyes were open, since she couldn't see him anyways. She circled her hip around his crotch; she nibbled on his eye and then kissed his neck. There was still no reaction from his, either this wasn't affecting him at all, and Ino was a very bad at trying to tease him or he was just really good at hiding it. She got off, planning on giving up but one last thought caught her mind. Her hand slid down from his chest to his crotch, grazing over him. A wide grin formed on her face when she felt him; he was hard. Her hand slipped through his underwear, grabbing a hold of his rock hard length, his body jerk a little at her touch.

"Nice to know you're a wake." Ino told him, she pulled her hand out of his boxers and lied back down covering herself with the blanket. Itachi stayed quiet. "Stop ignoring me, I know you're awake!"

"Shush, you're being too loud. It's 8 in the morning." Itachi told her, his voice annoyed.

"Whatever, you're being too loud." Ino turned, giving Itachi her back. She heard him chuckle at her weird come back. "Don't laugh at me," Ino threw the blanket over her head. "Weasel," Itachi ripped the blanket off her, he got on top and held down her wrists on either side of her head. Ino would've screamed if it was for Itachi roughly planting his lips on hers. Her eyes widened at Itachi's surprise attack.

"What did you call me?" His lips were still barely touching hers. Ino's shocked expression changed into an evil grin.

"Weasel," Ino went in for another kiss, but Itachi pulled away.

"Pig," Ino's blood start boiling up to her face. She tried to push Itachi off but he didn't budge. He was way stronger than Ino was. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Get off me!" Itachi smirked but didn't move. "I said get off." Ino tried sounding intimidating, her pride and anger were getting the best of her. Itachi laid on Ino, squashing her under his body. He didn't weigh a lot but to Ino, since she wasn't so strong, it was a lot. "Ah, get off you're killing me!" Ino laughed at Itachi pretending to play dead. "Itachi, you weigh a ton!"

"Hm, I probably weigh less than you pig." Ino managed to throw Itachi off of her. She rolled over to get off the bed but only sat at the edge crossing her arms over her chest. "You started it." Itachi said felling bad for making Ino mad.

"Shut up," Ino got off the bed. "I'm going home." Itachi didn't say anything or tried to stop her. Before walking out the door, she remembered she was just in her bra and underwear. "Where did you put my clothes?" She turned to where the bed was, the light was still off so she couldn't see Itachi. Something soft hit her face and Itachi grabbed her chin, pulling it up giving her a kiss.

"I'll be by later." Ino nodded her head, forgetting he couldn't see her. She quickly put on her clothes and left bumping into Kisame before walking out the front door.

"Hey Ino leaving so soon?" Kisame towered over Ino, she never noticed how massively tall he was, much taller than Itachi and a giant compared to Deidara.

"Yeah, I can't stay like this all day." Ino laughed nervously, this was the first time she's really ever spoken to him. Kisame looked at her from head to toe, taking notice of her clothes. "Uhm Kisame?" She stopped him before he walked away. He turned back to him, eyebrow raised. "W-why did _they _get into a fight?" Kisame grinned.

"Do you _really_ want to know why?" Ino nodded, "Hidan was," He stopped to think for a moment. "Well, he uh called you a… a whore..." Ino's eyes grew wide. "Deidara got mad, and threw the first punch, knocking Hidan back in his seat and making his fall to the floor. And yeah." The atmosphere around them got awkward. Ino's head was hanging low; she nodded and walked out the door to her car.

"Why did you tell her?" Kisame heard Deidara's voice. He shrugged and sat down on the sofa. Deidara was leaning against a wall.

"She wanted to know." They both got quiet. "If you like her, why don't you tell her?" Deidara smirked, and his thumb pointed behind him.

"Because of him,"

"Itachi? I'm more than sure he doesn't have feelings for her. Since when was the last time he said he liked someone?"

"She has feelings for him; she clings to his every word. Besides, she doesn't have those feelings for me. There's no use in trying." He sad down on the arm rest of a sofa chair.

"You know that for sure?" A female voice asked. Deidara looked towards the hallway entrance and Konan walked in. Deidara nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Hello,"<p>

"Hey Ino, I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie with Choji, me, Hinata and Kiba?" Ino looked over to the clock.

"Sure, what time?" She had been home for 30 minutes and she wanted to get out of here already. Jack and his 'friend' were still asleep; she just didn't want to be here when they woke up.

"Like 12, we're out getting breakfast. You wanna join?"

"Yeah, sure pick me up in like 30 minutes!" Ino hung up the phone before Shikamaru could protest. She always got her way when it came to him, when they would agree he would always let her win, just because fighting with her was so 'troublesome' and a 'drag'. Ino giggled remembering how they use to be when they were kids. Ino would want to play a game and Shikamaru would never want to, he would just stare at the clouds. Ino would get mad, calling him the laziest kids in the world; he would always give in to her and play her games, no matter how stupid they were. But her smile soon faded when she realized how distant they had gotten, not just her and Shika but everyone else too. Choji, Naruto, Hinata and especially Sakura. She really missed her, stupid Sasuke had to go a mess everything up. _"I guess he really isn't to blame…"_ Ino thought. The whole reason Sasuke started being like that was because of Itachi. _"I wonder how they are, fuck. I wish I could talk to Sakura." _Ino was broken from her thoughts when he phone started to ring again, Shikamaru had texted her. "Ten minutes?" She looked down at what she was wearing and ran to her room to find something. "Stupid Shikamaru," She muttered under breath. He had told her he was coming to get in and she had ten minutes to finish getting ready. She finally finished getting ready with only a few minutes to spear. She stepped outside and Shikamaru was parked there with Choji in the passenger's seat. Ino smiled when she saw them.

* * *

><p>"Fuck you Blondie!"<p>

"Shut the fuck up you egoistic bastard!" Deidara and Hidan started another fight. Everyone watched in amusement as the two went at each other, yelling, and name calling like little high school girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I got to _fuck_ that _whore_ and you didn't." Hidan said sarcastically. Hitting Deidara's nerve again by calling Ino a whore. "But oh boy was she some fuck! The best I've ever fucking had." He laughed evilly as Deidara's face got madder and madder every second. "I wouldn't mind getting her fucking drunk again and having myself another go at it! Her ass and tits are just unf, she has a pretty fine ass body." Deidara clinched his fist, Hidan saw and laughed more. "Am I getting on your nerves? Are you going to hit me again?" He point to his cheek, "Go ahead; hit me." Deidara was going to take his offer but was stopped by Itachi.

"That's enough." His voice was emotionless like always but there was a hint of anger in it.

"Am I getting Mr. High and Mighty mad too? We all know you're just fucking her for the same reason I fucked her." Itachi stood up from the sofa.

"My sex life is none of you business Hidan." Hidan let out a loud sarcastic laugh. Itachi got closer to Hidan.

"You wanna know something Uchiha? The whole reason I took her to that party was to get her drunk enough to fuck me." Hidan grinned, "And it worked. I knew she was still a virgin, that's why I did it." Itachi's face still showed no emotion but his eyes sure did, anger filled them. Konan saw the furry in Itachi's once emotionless and patted Pein on the shoulder. Kisame and Pain stood up before things got worse between the two boys.

"That's enough Hidan." Pein told him. Hidan didn't listen.

"It's a shame, her first time and she was drunk as fuck and didn't remember anything the next morning. Maybe if she wasn't such an easy target, she would've never gotten raped."

"HIDAN!" Konan yelled out.

"Well, it's fucking true!" The room grew quiet when Itachi's fist connected with Hidan's face and he fell on his back. Without any word Itachi grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and slammed the door when he walked out. "That motherfucker!" Hidan yelled out in pain, covering his nose with his hands.

* * *

><p>"Where is she? Fuck, why did all that stuff happen?" Jack was pacing back and forth in the living room; he woke up regretting everything last night. He felt horrible for making Ino feel like that, he didn't know what got into him but he didn't mean to bring someone home, he didn't mean to be rude to her, he especially didn't mean to make her cry and hurt her like that. She was right about everything.<p>

"Why do you even care about her?" Jack stopped to look at the girl sitting on the sofa. He hated himself for bring her here.

"Why are you still here?" There was a knock on the door, cutting the girl off before she could answer. Jack quickly opened it, hoping it was Ino, to his disappointment it wasn't. Itachi stood there, with his expressionless face and cold eyes staring Jack down. "Where is she?" Itachi shrugged. "Wasn't she with you last night!"

"Yes,"

"Well, where is she?" Itachi shook his head and shrugged again, Jack was staring to dislike Itachi.

"She left my place when she woke up." He pointed to Ino's car in the driveway. "She must have left, because she came back here in her car." Jack frowned, "If she comes back tell her to call me." Itachi's eyes met the girl's, his ex, sitting on the sofa. "But I'd doubt she come back." Jack shut the door when Itachi turned to walk away. He let out a sigh and walked over to the kitchen.

"Where is she?"

"Damn it, I said I was coming by." Itachi sighed; he didn't know what to do now, he was too pissed at Hidan to go back to the house. He took out his phone when he came to a stop sign and started dialing a number.

"Where did you run off too?" Kisame's voice asked over the line. Itachi ignored his question and told him he was going to go get him so they could go get something to eat. "Yeah, okay." Itachi hung up.

* * *

><p>"Choji, calm down!" Ino laughed as Choji was stuffing his face with pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon.<p>

"Leave him alone Ino. Let him enjoy himself." Shikamaru took a sip from his drink and almost spat it back out when Choji chocked on his food. Ino found it both funny and disgusting how some of Choji's food flew out of his mouth.

"You see what happens when you don't chew your food!" Ino felt so good being around them again, just like old times. Choji muttered sorry and continued eating again.

"So, Jack slept with someone else?" Shikamaru asked breaking the little awkward moment after Choji's incident. Ino looked down at her plate and nodded her head. She was hungry but she barely ate any of he food. "You can't be mad at him forever; I mean he was _drunk_ right?"

"That doesn't mean anything Shika. He still had no right doing that, and to bring her to _my_ house. I mean I could've kicked them out but I didn't think about it until I wasn't there any more."

"Why did you stay?" Ino hesitated to answer him. Shikamaru wasn't to fond of Sasuke, let alone his brother or any Uchiha; he would say they were to into themselves. But he only came to that conclusion because of Sasuke.

"So, where did you stay?" Choji asked his mouth was full of food. Ino was then saved by the waitress coming back to the table asking if they need anything else. Choji was about to order more food but Shikamaru stopped him by taking the menu away and handing it to the waitress.

"Just the check." She nodded her head and walked away. Shikamaru took one more sip of his drink before looking over at Ino. "Why aren't you answering us?" She stood up and walked to the restroom. "So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why won't he let it go?" Ino sighed, washed her hands and looked at the mirror. She walked out and saw Shikamaru and Choji talking to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru point towards the restroom and something but Ino couldn't make out what. Naruto looked over and waved with a big smile on his face. Sakura looked up too then quickly looked away; Sasuke just made her a face then pulled Naruto and Sakura away. "Fuck you too _Sasgay_." Ino walked back over to the table. But before she could say anything, two people walking in caught her eye; it was Kisame and Itachi. Her eyes searched around the place for where Sasuke was sitting. He was staring at Itachi, and then his eyes flashed over to Ino. She quickly looked away and sat down. They walked right passed her, Kisame gave her a smile and Itachi just, looked at her not giving and emotion in his face. That's when Ino remembered that Itachi was gonna go to her house. Her eyes flashed back over to Sasuke, this time there eyes met. She could feel the hate in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Shikamaru asked breaking Ino out of her daze. She nodded and pulled out money for her half of the check. "No, Choji and I will pay. Keep your money." Choji handed Shikamaru some money and then smiled at Ino. She couldn't help back smile back, Choji had always been so cheerful, that was one of the best things about him, that and how friend he was. They all got up, Shikamaru went to go pay and Ino followed Choji outside to the car.

"Hm, are you okay Ino? Why did you say hi to Sakura?" Ino looked at Choji and frowned. No one really knew that she and Sakura weren't friends anymore. She waited for Shikamaru to come outside.

"Ino what's up with you and Sakura?" She shook her head. She felt her eyes start to water, Choji and Shikamaru noticed.

"Ino, are you okay?"

"We just aren't a friend anymore, that's all." She said wiping away the tears that escaped her eye. Both boys looked at each other and frowned. They knew how close Ino and Sakura had gotten when they became friends again.

"What happened?" Choji asked, Ino shook her head and shrugged. They left it at that knowing she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"How 'bout we go to the mall before meeting up with Hinata and Kiba?" Ino and Choji nodded and then followed Shikamaru inside his car. Choji let Ino take the front seat, so he sat in the back. Before getting in, Ino stole one more look at Itachi. Their eyes met and she frowned and broke away from his gaze.

"She looked a little sad," Kisame stated Itachi shrugged. He could feel someone staring at him. Kisame noticed too and looked at Sasuke. "Oi, you're brother is giving you the death stare." Kisame laughed. Itachi don't care, he was too lost in his own thoughts to not really listen to anything around him.

"Let him, I'm wining that bet." Itachi watched Shikamaru car drive off then stretched in his seat. "I have a reason for staying now." He grinned and Kisame laughed again.

"That reason being…?"

"Prove him wrong, someone needs to show him discipline to put him in his place." Itachi took a sip from his coffee and glared at Sasuke, giving him a nice smile just to see his reaction to it. He wasn't too happy about it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ugh, that movie sucks!" Kiba yelled out when they were leaving the movie theater. "I demand my money back!" They all laughed, except Shikamaru. He was mumbling about how troublesome he was.

"What money? Hinata paid for you remember?" Ino laughed out.

"Oh yeah, don't worry Hinata I'll pay you back for this lame movie." Kiba grinned wide, showing off his teeth. "So what are we going to do next? Because the day is still young!"

"I gotta go home; Jack's been blowing up my phone." Ino was disappointed. She didn't want to go back there, but Jack had sent her a five page text saying how sorry he was.

"I'll take you," Shikamaru offered. "Choji you don't mind being with them until I come back?"

"Of course not right Cho!" Kiba was a little to hyper active, just not as much as Naruto but he was almost there. Choji laughed and nodded his head.

"Uh, Ino can I talk to you for a second?" Hinata spoke in a quiet tone.

"Sure Hinata, but you got to be louder or I won't understand you." Ino said jokingly. Hinata giggled a little and walked with Ino off to the side. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you're okay. Sakura told me about what happened, I just –"

"That's a lie. I didn't try to steal Sasuke right after they broke up." Ino had cut her off. She didn't think that Sakura would actually go around and say that. "Hinata, can you keep a secret?" She nodded. Ino looked back at the boys and dragged Hinata a few more feet away from them. "Sasuke some to my house the day Naruto got into that fight at the mall, well he was really pissed." Hinata's eyes showed concern. "He started hurting me," Hinata gasped, almost a little to loud. "He called me a slut, and held on tightly to my wrists. It felt like they were breaking." Ino's voice started to crack. "He threw me to the floor and said if I ever tell anyone about this, and he found out he could come back and break both my arms. I'm more than sure he was being serious, just by the look in his eyes. It really scared me Hinata…"

"But w-why did he do that?" Hinata asked, Ino shrugged acting like she didn't know. "So Sakura doesn't know about that?"

"No, he told her that I tried to get with him when they broke up. She called me, crying and said she couldn't believe what I did. I had no idea what she was talking about, then she explained to me what Sasuke had told her. She didn't let me talk; she didn't believe that it was a lie. She just hung up on me, and for school she had her classes and lunch time changed."

"Have you tried talk to her?"

"No, she won't listen. Besides she's always with Sasuke now, there's no point in trying."

"What if I talk to her?" Ino shook her head and said for her to keep out of it, it wasn't her problem. "Ino, I-"

"I'm sorry Hinata I gotta go." Ino walked back over to the boys. Kiba was yelling nonsense, Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds and Choji was snacking on some chips. She put on a face smile and walked up to Shikamaru. "Hey, I'm ready to go." He nodded not looking away from the sky.

The ride to Ino's was just awkward to her. Hinata and Kiba ended up following them over there and Choji was in Shikamaru's car. Ino didn't feel like talking, she was just lost in a daze. She really hoped that Hinata could keep that to herself. When Shika stopped in front of Ino's, Jack was outside talking on the phone. She said her goodbyes to Choji and Shikamaru then waved to Kiba and Hinata. She sighed when Jack and she made eye contact.

"Ino," Jack ran to her and gave her a hug. "I was so worried about you!" Ino didn't hug him back, she just stood there. "Ino I'm so sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking right, I was drunk and didn't mean to make you feel like that. I woke up regretting everything. I promise you, I won't go out anymore; I'll stay here with you and talk about whatever is bothering you. I'm just really sorry, please forgive me Ino." She didn't say anything, her shoulder was getting wet. So that meant that Jack was crying, he really did feel bad about everything but Ino didn't know if she was going to forgive him just yet, he still had no right to take that girl to her house.

"Jack, I can't forgive you right now." She broke up from his hug and made her way inside her house, leaving Jack just standing outside.

"You're friend came by, the one who was here last night. He said for you to call him." Jack sighed out. Ino stopped walking when he started talking but started her way back inside.

"Itachi?"

"Hm, so you finally made it home?" Ino laughed a little, not really knowing why though. She heard Itachi sigh over the phone.

"You can come over, Jack's still here though."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Itachi hung up. Ino sighed and lay back on the sofa letting her hand hang off. She dropped her phone on the floor and grabbed a remote to her stereo. Jack walked in and leaned against a wall, staring at Ino.

"I don't like him." He started, "Something about him makes me not like him."

"You don't know him." Ino said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah, neither do you." Ino didn't say anything, he was right though. "You're dad probably wouldn't like him neither."

"Yeah? Well he isn't here." Ino said, sounding a little stuck up. "He'd kill me if he knew I had boys over here." She laughed. Her dad would have a heart attack if he found out. "Anyways, I don't care if you don't like him. He's my friend, not yours."

"I'll be back," Ino watched him leave, not saying a word. She closed her eyes and let the music run through her ears. Itachi was there, he would've been complaining about her 'bad music' taste.

"_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture. I'm just a person, but you can't take it. The same tricks that that once fooled me; they won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid from your memory. Well, now I can fend for myself."_

"Wow," Ino jumped and fell to the floor when Itachi walked in the house. "I knew you had bad taste but Paramore, really?"

"Don't you ever knock!" Ino got up and sat back down on the sofa. "What's wrong with them? I think they're good!" Itachi sighed, closed the door behind him and sat down next to Ino.

"Must you always be so loud?" He rubbed his temples and rested his head back on the sofa. "Did you talk to him?" Ino frowned and shook her head.

"He wanted to talk about it, he just told me how sorry he was, but I can't forgive him yet." Itachi kissed her head and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "It just really hurt." Ino stared at the blank TV screen. "Seeing him with someone else; someone who isn't Lucy." Her voice was starting to crack and her eyes got watery.

"_It's my life, just stay out of it." _Jack's voice echoed through her head. The tears started streaming down her face; she didn't want to hold them back anymore. "_Just stay out of it." _She could still hear the anger in his voice.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Itachi felt Ino move her head against his chest like she was telling him no.

"It's _his_ life, and he wants me to stay out of it." Ino spoke reminding Itachi of what Jack told her before he had stormed off to his room last night. Those words hurt Ino; it was a side of Jack she's never seen before. The look in his eyes, like he didn't care about her, the tone of his voice was so cold it made her blood go cold.

She heard Itachi sigh, which made her want to cry more. She was a mess; the only thing she wanted right now was her parents. She liked being with Itachi, but she missed her parents very dearly. She had no idea when they were going to come home.

Ino kept her head resting against Itachi's head, just staring at the blank TV screen. A few minutes passed by, she didn't speak and neither did Itachi, but his phone soon break the silence. Ino moved so he could take out his phone from his pocket, he sighed and then walked outside to answer it leaving Ino alone in the living room. Her music was still playing in the background, quietly but she could still hear it. She rested back and closed her eyes, only to open them back up when she heard yelling from outside. But it wasn't coming from Itachi; Ino couldn't make out who it was. Ino stood up and her door swung open and Jack walked in, looking a bit annoyed. Ino could still hear the yelling from outside, she watched Jack as he placed some bags on the kitchen island and then walked back outside slamming the door behind him. She started to hear him yell, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Ino opened the door to see what all the commotion was about, but she only say Jack's back, he was blocking the door way.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jack yelled at someone, Ino tiptoed over his shoulder to see who it was, but she was still an inch too short.

"Where the fuck is she!" A familiar voice yells back to him. Ino thought about it for a moment, trying to remember whose voice it was. "Where is that fucking _slut_!" it then hit Ino, it was Sasuke. But why was he there and why was he mad?

"I said to fucking leave." Jack told him, but Sasuke just scoffed at him. Ino tried to push Jack out of the way, but he didn't budge.

"Jack moves it!" She tried to push him again. "Jack move," Ino protested but Jack told her no.

"And who are you? Another one of her fuck buddies?" Ino didn't understand why Sasuke. She gave Jack one more push and managed to squeeze past him. "Hmph both you and Itachi, at the same time? I knew she was a slut but I didn't know she was into threesomes." Sasuke finally noticed Ino standing next to Jack. Jack had his arm extended out in front her, blocking her way so she didn't move.

Itachi was leaning against the house, still talking on his phone.

"Kisame I got to go. Sasuke is being a little drama queen." Ino wanted to laugh at how Itachi called Sasuke a 'drama queen' but held it back. "Sasuke why are you here?" Itachi asked him, while he walked to stand next to Ino.

"I'm here for that whore next to you." Sasuke pointed to Ino, his face was filled with anger. Ino rolled her eyes at Sasuke's comment. "She knows what she did." He said calmly but still with a hint of anger. Ino didn't know what he meant at first, she knows what she did? What did she do to him? Ino thought back to when she was talking with Hinata, her eyes widened and she gasped. Had Hinata told Sakura about what Sasuke did to Ino? No of course not, Hinata knew how to keep things to herself. She wouldn't disobey Ino like that, so if it was that, then what did she do?

"You need to leave little boy," Jack told him, he had stood in front of Io blocking her view of Sasuke. "Now," Jack's voice was demanding it sent chills down Ino's back. She had never heard Jack talk like to anyone. Well she had but this time it was different, he seemed scarier to her.

"I'm not going to leave until I have a talk with her." Sasuke was planning on backing down anything soon. "I won't hurt her; I just want to talk is all." Itachi looked down at Ino and she looked up at him, something in her eyes told him she was going to do something stupid and it was right.

Ino had run around Jack dodging his arm that reach out to grab her. She stopped just a few feet away from Sasuke. She saw him smirk and he walked closer to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. Jack and Itachi kept a close eye on Sasuke, but Jack was ready to attack him if he tried to hurt Ino.

"What do you want Sasuke, I didn't do anything to you." Ino told him trying to sound intimidating, but Sasuke just laughed at her and pulled her even closer to him to where their faces were just a breath away from each other.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, not once looking away from Sasuke and Ino. He clenched his fist at how close Sasuke had pulled Ino into him. Sasuke saw Itachi get stiff and grinned.

"It's it obvious?" Sasuke ran his fingers through Ino's hair. "I'm here for you my little blonde angel." Sasuke grinned evilly and pulled Ino's face into his until their lips connected. Ino eyes went wide and she pushed him away, she swung her hand at him but he caught it. His eyes flashed over to Itachi and Jack. Jack had moved when Sasuke grabbed Ino's wrist but Itachi had stopped him by putting out his arm in front of Jack. Itachi's face may have not shown any emotion but Sasuke knew by the look in his eyes he was burning mad.

"What the fuck you Uchiha bastard?" Ino's face was red with anger; she had yanked her arm out of Sasuke grip.

"I told you, I came here for you. I thought that kiss was going to be pretty obvious." Sasuke told her with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Quit this fucking acted, why are you really here?" Sasuke moved his face next to Ino's, where his mouth was near her ear.

"You told," He whispered in her ear. Ino's eyed went wide and her heart sank, did Hinata really tell Sakura? "Itachi knows, do you remember what I told you what would happen if you ever told anyone?" Sasuke grabbed Ino's wrist but made sure Jack or Itachi didn't see. "Well, do ya?" He gripped on Ino's wrist hard, she flinched but it only showed in her face and not her body.

"I didn't tell him," Ino told him but he just gripped harder on her wrists. "He found out on his own." Sasuke let her go and back away. His eyes went from eyes to Itachi's and then back to Ino's.

"_That smug bastard, he acts like he doesn't care what I'm doing to his little pet."_ Ino looked away from Sasuke's gaze, had she just read his mind? Like when she heard Deidara's voice and Itachi's?

"You better make sure I don't ever see you alone Yamanaka." Sasuke told her, his voice was cold. He turned around and walked to his car. When he drove off Itachi dropped his hand and Jack ran to Ino.

"Dumbass little kid." Jack said under his breath. He hugged Ino but she didn't responded back. She was too lost in her own thoughts. How did he know Itachi had found out? Did he say something to him? The same question's filled her mind, clouding everything around her. She felt sick, she hated Sasuke so couldn't believe she _used _to be so in love with him. He was a sadistic, pompous asshole. Who only cared for himself and was sent on revenge for Itachi leaving him all alone after their parents died. "Are you okay Ino?" Jack let her go and she nodded her head. She just wanted to lie down and not have to worry about anything. She looked up at Itachi. His face was emotionless like always, it just sent more anger through Ino's body.

Who could he just stand there not giving a shit that his little brother was hurting Ino both emotionally and physically? She narrowed her eyes and just starred at him. His eyebrow rose at the look that Ino was giving him.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Sakura had opened her door and found her boyfriend Sasuke standing there. "It was about time you showed up; I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me." Sakura told him jokingly. Sasuke fake laughed and hugged Sakura, kissing her forehead.<p>

"I would never forget about you angel." He told her, Sakura giggled and pulled him up stairs to her room. He sat on her bed and a picture hanging behind her door caught his eye. It was one of her and Ino. He lied back on the bed and thought to himself while Sakura was busy with some stuff. _"Damn that Itachi, He still hasn't shown any sign of him leaving, no not while that little blonde girl was around." _He sat back up and found Sakura starring at the same picture he was. Her smile had faded into a frown; she pulled it off the door and just kept her eyes on it.

"I just can't believe her," sakura said out loud. Sasuke watched her as she walked over to her desk and folded it up and stuffed it into a box with a whole bunch of other stuff. Sasuke guessed it was a box filled with things she kept because of Ino, now that they weren't friends she didn't need those things around her room. He knew Sakura missed her, he knew how sometimes she would cry because of it. Like how they had seen her at that dinner in the morning, as soon as Ino had left she started to cry. But he didn't feel bad about lying to Sakura. It was all part of his plan to get Itachi to leave. Ino would blame Itachi for Sasuke acting like that to her, and she would never want to see him again.

"_Yep, all part of the plan."_ Sasuke thought to himself, he lied back on the bed and grinned to himself. _"And everything is going smooth as of right now."_

Sakura sat net to Sasuke on her bed; she was in a daze and didn't pay attention to him when he had pulled her back so she was lying next to him. She broke out of her daze when Sasuke kissed her cheek. She smiled softly and cuddled up next to him.

* * *

><p>"Ino," Jack called out to her but she didn't pay attention. After what had happened with Sasuke, Ino had walked away from Jack and pulled Itachi inside. Jack knocked on her room door once more, "Ino, can we just talk for a second?"<p>

Itachi had pushed Ino off the bed so she could go and talk to Jack but she didn't budge. He gave her another shove. Ino looked back at him and Itachi pointed to the door, Ino sighed and went to open it. Jack pulled in out of the room quickly and closed the door behind her.

"Ino," Jack looked at her, his face showed concern, "Ino, I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm doing fine." Ino crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"All these guys," jack paused ignoring Ino's sudden change in facial expression. "How you were with that blonde guy when I came back, then how I saw you with that other guy with sliver hair, and now these two boys." Ino gave him a serious look, "I know it's your life and all but you can't be-"

"Wow," Ino cut him off, "What are you trying to get at her Jack? I told you the blonde boy is just a friend, and I've never done anything with that crazy idiot that came by today. In fact I hate his guts, he's the whole reason Sakura and me are not friends anymore!" Ino's eyes started to water thinking about Sakura. She missed her so much. "And I haven't done anything with Itachi," She paused and looked to the ground ashamed. "And that other guy, I was drunk and never meant for that to happen. It wasn't planned, not for me anyways." Jack gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean it wasn't planned for you?" Ino took a deep breath.

"He got ne drunk so he could..." Ino didn't want to finish the rest of her sentence. She knew Jack knew what she meant. He hugged her tightly, and that's when Ino finally broke down. If it hadn't been fro Jack hugging her she would've fell to her knee because of how weak she had gotten. She buried her face in his chest and cried, she wanted to scream and run away from it all. She wanted everything to go back to when before she met Itachi, if she hadn't met him, she and Sakura would still be friends and Sasuke would've be the way he is right now.

Ino heard Jack sobbing, he was crying too. He ended falling on his knees, bring Ino with him.

"I miss her so much," Jack told Ino, her heart dropped. "It was my fault it happened Ino. It was my entire fault."

"No, it wasn't Jack." Ino tried to comfort him but he shook his head no.

"You don't know the story Ino; you don't know any of it." Jack stood up and walked away leaving Ino puzzled on the floor with tears still falling down her face. She stayed there for a few seconds before getting up and walking back in her room.

Itachi watched Ino walk in and wipe her tears away. He watched as she sat at the edge of her bed and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders fell up and down as small sobs escaped her mouth. She was still having her break down, she wanted to scream and kick and blame everything around her especially Itachi. But she couldn't, because she knew it wasn't entirely his fault. She just wanted someone to blame for all this.

Itachi sat next to her and she fell into his embrace, crying making herself seem so weak.

"I…don't…k-know…what to…do…a-anymore," She said between sobs, Itachi rubbed her back.

"Ino," His voice was calm; it was a small while before Itachi spoke again. "I'm here for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess who's back? :D I'm so sorry for such a long wait, but I had no idea where I was going to this story. **

**Anyways, I have an announcement to make; I'm going to be _rewriting_ this whole story because I had a lot of mistakes and left things out and I'm kind of changing the story line in the newer chapters. SO please do keep in touch for the new updated chapters.**

**I did want to wait until they were all finished to post this one but I need to keep you guys entertained, right? But it will be a while before I do post a new chapter, maybe.**

**Until then, enjoy! Love ya~**

* * *

><p>Ino sighed, resting her head on the desk. Itachi's words still echoed through her mind, <em>'I'm here for you..<em>' her heart fluttered when she first hear it but now, now she was having doubt if he was being even sincere about his choice in words. She knew _nothing _about him, and he knew nothing about her, not that she knew of anyways. She didn't know what to think of anything anymore, there was to much going on for her to even handle. With the way Jack was and how Sakura suddenly stopped being her friend and how Sasuke just changed. He was never like that before, it wasn't until Itachi showed up when he started hating on her, _'That's it, he's acting like this because of Itachi.' _Ino thought to herself. _'When he came back, everything changed. It's his fault for all of this, maybe I should...just...stay away from him..' _She let the last part linger in the back of her head. She was right, because Itachi came back and because she's been around him a lot Sasuke is like this with her.

But could she bring herself to stop see Itachi?

-X

"Hey, Ino." A male voice called out to her. She was walking through the empty hallway with her head hanging low.

"Oh, hey Naruto?" He jogged to her side and gave her a toothy grin."Is there something you need?"

"Uh," Naruto coughed nervously with a slight blush on his face. "Hinata's birthday is coming up, right? I was wondering if you would come with me to find her something?" She gave him a smile, telling him of course she would help him. Since Sakura was no longer around, all she really had was Hinata now and a bunch of guys. "Really? Thank you so much Ino!" His voice got loud with enthusiasm, he jumped up and then gave Ino a big hug before walking away, happily.

Ino smiled as she watched him leave, Naruto was a big ball of happiness all the time; and his happiness would rub off on other people.

"Hey!" A firm hand grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into an empty class room. "Deidara? What's the big deal?" She asked, her hand placed on her hip. He looked nervous and scared, his eyes looked everywhere but at her. "Deidara, are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, burring his face into her neck, letting out a sigh. "Deidara?" He finally looked at her, his eyes not looking the same as they always were. "Are you on something? You're pupils are really big." Ino was right about that, Deidara was on something; but he'd never tell her.

"Ino," He spoke, still looking into her baby blues. "I uh, I'm sorry." Ino blinked, unsure of what Deidara was sorry for? "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Her eyes went wide when his lips touched hers. He kissed her, not roughly or forcefully like always but this time it was soft and with feeling put into it. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, moving him closer to her, while his arms snaked around her thin waist.

He felt so much better, like a weight was lifted from him. He thought she would have pulled away from him and slapped him; but she did the opposite. She tasted sweet with her oh so soft lips, he licked her bottom wanting access inside. His tongue explored her mouth, biting down on her lower lip before breaking away. He stared at him, her eyes memorizing him. Her lips curled into a light smile and his lips mimicked hers. But then her heartwarming smile melted in a frown, her bright eyes faded, like as if the brightness in her was sucked out.

"Deidara," her voice cracked and he frown, already knowing what she was going to ask him. "Why?"

Her eyes softened when she took a step away from him, unwrapping her arms from around him.

He released her and sighed, watching her back away from him. Her expression looked scared and confused, it upset him to see her like that.

"I needed to get that off my chest." Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"Dei-"

"I already know what you're going to tell me, I don't want to hear it." He walked out, leaving Ino baffled towards the whole situation.

She touched her lips and then sighed; she looked out the door window to see if anyone was around before she stepped out quietly. Because of Deidara she missed most of her class but next period she had ….._'Oh no, it happened again. Shit, should I tell him? No, he'll flip out!' _ She let out a sigh and started outside but was stopped again by someone standing in front of her.

"Sasuke?" Her breath was caught in her throat, and fear went through her body.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" He told her, his tone was cold like always.

"_You better make sure I don't ever see you alone Yamanaka." _She took a step back, readying herself to make a run for it. He laughed when he saw her movements, grabbing a her ponytail her yanked her back.

"What does my brother see in you?" Ino's legs became weak and she was unsure if she was going to be able to support herself any longer. "He must like annoying whores."

"What do you want with me Sasuke? I haven't done anything to you!" She finally chocked out, slapping his hand away from her hair. He made a swift move, gripping onto her wrist and dragging her outside.

"You haven't done anything, you're just in the way. It's annoying."

"In your way? What does that mean?" He moved his face closer to hers, making her freeze from fear.

"Itachi doesn't belong back here, I want him _gone_." He hissed poison in her ear. "And you're in the way from that happening." He looked around making sure there was no one there. "He won't leave because of you."

"I still don't understand why you're doing all of this to me?" Sasuke sighed.

"Are you really that stupid? I said, he won't leave because of _you._ If I get ride of you from his life, then he'll leave. I thought just hurting and threatening you would make him realize that but his pride won't let him. He acts like he doesn't care what I do to you but I know I get a big rise out of him when I mess with you; I can see it in his eyes." Sasuke's dark eyes turned bloody red, Ino gasped loudly and almost screamed, if he hadn't covered her mouth. "You see Blondie, there was a reason Itachi left here in the first place." Sasuke started, running his fingers through her blonde hair. "And I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet or noticed it." He grinned, relieving sharp white fangs. Ino's heart started to beat fast and faster the closer Sasuke got to her. "He killed someone, he's the reason why my parents are both _dead_." His lips touched her neck, sharp teeth grazed her skin before sinking into her. She let out a yelp but couldn't do anything more than that.

She stood frozen in place; her mind racing. She began to feel light headed and weak, she couldn't hold her weight any longer. She went weak but Sasuke clutched onto her, wrapping one arm around her waist. Her mind then went blank and then everything else went black.

-X

All voices sounded muffled in her ear. She was awake, well at least she thought she was; everything was still dark. She tried to open her eyes, the light was to bright and blinded her. She let out a groan from the light.

"Ino!" A female voice yelled in surprise, Sakura? No it couldn't have been her. "I'm so glad you're okay." It was Sakura! And she hugging her, crying into her shoulder.

"Sakura?" Ino manged to speak, her voice was rasped and dry. "What happened?"

"Some students found you passed out in the school yard." The school nurse, Shizune handed Ino a glass of water. "You've been out of it for a while, almost the whole day." She walked back into her office, checking things off from her clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked her, sitting down next to Ino on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked bluntly, not looking at Sakura's jade eyes.

"Hinata told me that you were in here, and I got worried about you." She placed her hand on top of Ino's giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Ino, I'm sorry and I was stupid for believing Sasuke over you."

"It was very stupid of you."

"I know!" Sakura pleaded. "Please forgive me. I miss my best friend, I need you back." Her voice started to crack. Ino inhaled and started to laugh, Sakura looked up at her with a puzzled expression and tears still streaming down her face.

"You always had a ugly face when you would cry." Ino said laughing. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and then joined Ino in the laugh. Ino then turned and grabbed the nearest trashcan and threw up.

"Oh my god, Ino!"

"Ugh, I wish I could remember what happened." She groaned, placing her hand on her aching head.

"So you don't remember anything from the beginning of the day?" Ino shook her head.

"I just don't remember right before passing out." She tried to remember something. "I remember talking to Naruto and then walking away but after that it's a blur."

"Where is she?" Jack stormed through the door, worried. "Ino! What happened?" She looked at Sakura and then back at Ino with a confused expression. "They told me you passed out, outside!"

"I'm fine now, it's probably because I haven't been eating right these pass few days." She told him, laughing nervously. Jack sighed and smiled tiredly, he hugged her tightly and said he was sorry repetitively. "It's not your fault, I told you I'm fine." She patted his head. "Really Jack."

"I have to go back, I left in the middle of a job interview." He stood up, not looking at Ino and just left.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head and looked out the window.

During the next hour the two girls talked about everything, and Ino told her everything. She told her about Jack and his fiance, about going camping but she did leave parts out, and even about her and Itachi's relationship.

"If you can even call it one, he's so confusing." Ino said in a laughing. "But other than him being a jerk 24/7, he's a really sweet guy."

"Does Sasuke know?" Sakura asked her but Ino was to afraid to say anything. He did know, but she didn't want to tell Sakura. "Don't say anything Sakura." She knew she was going to say something, it was her boyfriend, and Ino was with Itachi, his brother, who he hated.

"Sakura, are you ready to leave?" Speak of the devil. "I see you're feeling better." Ino ignored his comment. "What happened anyways?" Ino looked at him suspiciously, since when did he start caring?

"I passed out, but I have no memory of why." She looked away, trying to step off the bed.

"No, no, you can't walk right now." Shizune came back into the room.

"Then how am I suppose to leave? Can I even drive?" Ino asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, passing out can effect your motor skills. I have a wheel chair-"

"I will not be wheeled out of here!" Ino protested.

"You're so stubborn." Ino glared at Sasuke, thinking he was the one who spoke, but he was looking at the real voice, Itachi. He stood next to him, one hands shoved in his pocket and the other combing back his bangs. Ino caught Sakura's eyes and she could tell she was about to freak out, she looked back at Sasuke who was looking at the ground now, his bangs hiding the face that he wanted to kill Itachi. "Come on, I'll just carry you out of here then, and drive you home." He walked towards her but she protested again.

"I will not be carried either!" Itachi said and completely ignore what she had just yelled. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders, Ino hit his back multiple times before realizing that everyone could see her underwear. "Not this way you idiot! Everyone can see-!" Itachi twisted her, now carrying her bridal style. She crossed her arms and pouted, but secretly she liked when he carried her around, just so she could be close to him.

"What exactly happened?" He turned to Shizune.

"She fainted." Sasuke spoke harshly. "Outside, but she was 'by herself' and doesn't remember a thing." Itachi watched his little brother, taking in every word he said before just leaving.

"How did you know I was in there?" He didn't answer. "I'm speaking to you!" She said loudly, trying to get his attention. "Hey, listen to me!"

"You really don't remember anything?" He asked, ignoring her questions and comments. She shook her head and sighed.

"All I remember was talking to Naruto after we walked away from each other it was a blur." She paused regaining her thoughts. "But it must have happened a while after wards because I wasn't even heading outside, maybe someone dragged me out there?"

"Yeah, maybe someone did." Itachi looked back towards the nurses office and watched as Sasuke walked the opposite direction of them. _"What did you do to her?"_


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, what are _you _going to do about this Itachi? We can't just have your little brother running around acting like that." Pein sat back and blew smoke out of his mouth. "Actually, you know what you need to do." The only way to get Sasuke to cool down was Itachi leaving or keep letting Ino get caught between everything.

"I know," Itachi shifted his weigh to lean against the wooden pillar, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Or you can drop her." Sasori suggested, he had been walking in from the street when he over heard their conversation. Maybe he was right, if Itachi left Ino alone, Sasuke would stop bothering her; but he was stubborn, almost like her.

"That wouldn't stop him, he's to stubborn and realize I left her so he could stop harassing her." He would start thinking that he won, but Itachi wasn't done yet.

"What if someone else was to take her away from you, so he would just think you moved on and stopped caring?" He thought about it for a moment. "It could be one of us, so he wouldn't try to mess with her." Sasori stood by the door with his arm crossed over his chest. "Or someone he didn't know."

"But she couldn't know." Pein mentioned before taking another drag from his cigarette. "Someone just needs to watch her." Itachi shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't a bad thought, he just didn't like the thought of someone else grabbing her away right after he would do that, and that it would have to be between two other people; Hidan and Deidara. Of course he already knew that she would not fall for Hidan, and _he_ didn't want Deidara anywhere near her like that. Sasori was to busy with the pink haired girl to try and bother with it, even though it was his idea.

"What about _him_, he was going to be coming back with Deidara." Itachi shivered at the thought of him coming back. He's annoying and acting like a little kid personality on the outside was just an act he put up, but it did annoy Itachi to an extreme extent. But he did realize that he had nothing to worry about, Ino would never fall for someone like him, then again she did fall for Itachi but _he _was different. He sighed realzing it was his only choice.

He took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed in a number, waiting 3 times for it to ring.

"Itachiiiiii!" The high pitched make voice screeched through the phone and into Itachi's ear. "I was just on my way to go see you guys!"

"Listen to me," He spoke, killing the mans happiness. "I need you to do me a favor, are you listening, Tobi?"

-X

"Thanks for ditching Sasuke to be with me Sakura." Ino said with a laugh. "I really missed you."

"He was a little mad at first, I'll be honest; but then he calmed down and wanted me to come! I'm so happy I get to spend time with you again Ino, I missed you so much." Sakura rested back into the sofa and let out a relived sigh. "I'm sorry about everything, I was just so caught up with Sasuke that anything got me mad."

"Sakura, I have to be honest with you, and you know I would never keep anything from you." She sighed and looked towards the hallway, hoping that Jack wouldn't walk in or over hear anything. "Sasuke isn't the guy you think he is, he's a bad guy and I didn't realize this until Itachi came back to town. It might be just because he's back but it still gives him no reason to be harassing me just because he knows it'll get a rise out of him." Sakura watched her, taking in every word she was saying. "He's lied to you countless times, even before all of this." She paused and sighed again. "I've really had enough with his shit, that's why I've decided to stop talking to Itachi." Sakura's shocked expression said to much to her.

Sakura lowered her head, she felt bad for everything that was happening to Ino, she really did; she didn't fully understand why Sasuke was messing with her just to get Itachi mad. But it must be to much if Ino was going to stop talking to a guy over it, she was stronger than that and she would just normally ignore everything; Sasuke must have broke her, bad.

"Ino, I'm so-" There was a knock at the door when Sakura began to talk. She looked at Ino who was looking at the door blankly. "Is it Itachi?" She asked her. Ino shook her head ans shrugged her shoulder, Itachi rarely ever knocked when he knew she was at home. She stood up and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Jack, who had just walked into the room. He opened the door and reveled that it was Itachi and he looked expressionless like always but this time, his eyes told Ino a different story that she couldn't tell what it was.

"Sakura, I'll call you in a bit, is that okay?" She turned to her friend who was already standing up. She nodded her head happily and walked out the door, Ino watched as she got into her car and then turned to Jack. "Jack, leave please." She tried asking him as politely as she could but just telling someone to leave was just rude, no matter who you put it.

"I was already getting ready to leave anyways." He grabbed his keys and bumped Itachi a little when he walked out.

Ino's heart started to beat fast and she felt sick again. Itachi's presence around her wasn't as luring at it used to be, it was dark and scared her. He took a step into the house when Ino moved over, she closed the door and they stood there not saying a word to each other. Ino pushed him towards the sofa, even touching him scared her, something about him had changed or Ino just realized now about it. He sat down and pulled her with him, placing her on his lap. Ino hesitated when she sat down but tried to relax, this was the same Itachi that she knew, well kind of knew, but still why was she starting to get these strange feelings about him?

She looked at him, into his deep dark eyes and had a flash of blood red eyes staring back at her and sharp white fangs sticking out of a devilish grin. It shocked her to where she had fallen off of Itachi's lap onto the to the floor. He looked at her, confused; he stood up trying to help her but she backed away from him, terrified. Itachi hesitated after seeing the look in her pale blue eyes, she was scared of him. She saw his hesitation and frowned. What was going on?

"Itachi," She began, grabbing his hand slowly. She placed her head on his chest and sighed; he wasn't the bad guy.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, combing his fingers through untied long blonde hair. Her eyes met his again only to be tore away by him. He couldn't look at her, not after what Sasuke did to her. She was meant to be his, that's why he was so possessive of her. He cursed under his breath and she looked up at him with a worried expression. He bent over, touching her forehead with his and then kissed her soft pink lips. They felt foreign and cold against his, it felt like it wasn't her, he wasn't kissing what belonged to him anymore, she was _his _and she didn't know even know it. Her poor young mind and soul had no idea what was going to come next; this was why he choose to leave her. He didn't need to see her mind getting taken over by someone like _him_, he wanted her to be safe and that would be the only way.

She broke the kiss, sensing that something was bothering him. She could feel it by the way he kissed her; with no emotion, feeling, nothing. "Itachi," She said his name again, worried.

"I'm sorry Ino, I have to go." He kissed her forehead and then walked out the door, meeting Jack walking back inside. "You won't have to worry about me coming back here." He told him. Jack looked back at him, confused. He walked back inside and found Ino watching TV, he sat next to her; they said nothing to each other but his company was all she need at the moment.

Ino had fallen asleep, her head resting on Jack lap, he was asleep as well. She reached for her phone and checked her messages and missed calls. She redialed a number and waited two rings before they picked up.

"_Ino, why didn't you answer me earlier!"_ Naruto whined over the phone, Ino laughed and told him sorry. _"You promised to help me pick something out for Hinata, remember?"_

"Of course I remember, call Sakura and-"

"_Sakura? But I thought you guys weren't-"_

"Things changed, just call her and then come pick me up. I'll be waiting." She hung up. "Jack, I'm going out with Naruto and Sakura." She nudged him. "I'll be back later, okay? So don't worry about anything."

"You think she'll like this?" Naruto held up a gold chained necklace with a small butterfly charm attached to it.  
>"Naruto, she's Hinata, she'll love whatever you get her. She isn't picky." Sakura told him.<p>

"I think she'll love it Naruto, and it's in your price range!" Ino chirped with a big smile one her face. It was fake of course and wanted to get out of the place as fast as she could. She wanted to be alone; away from everyone but she knew better than that. She _needed_ to be with people, after the whole problem with Itachi she needed to distracted herself. This is where she ended things with him, she had enough of Sasuke and now that Sakura and her were friends again, she didn't want to ruin it.

They finally started to exited the store and head to another, one where Sakura wanted to go and Ino followed them with no choice.

"Deidara!" A high pitch voice echoed throughout the mall. "Deidara, Tobi missed you so much!" The voice started getting closer, Ino looked around for the voice, thinking that Deidara could possible be around her. Then it hit her, _someone _actually tried to tackle her, hugging her tightly around her waist and picking her off the ground. "WOW, you've gotten so light Deidara!" The man said in a cheerful tone. Ino's eyebrow twitched, was this man really confusing her for Deidara?

"Put me down, I'm not him!" She tried to escape out of his grip but it was to tight.

"Deidara, you have boobs! OMG, Deidara you are a _girl_!?" He whispered with excitement. Ino looked around for help and noticed that Sakura and Naruto had walked away without her.

"Tobi, you freaking idiot, that isn't me!" Another voice yelled form behind them. "Put her down." She couldn't be more happy then to see Deidara walking towards them; he was clenching his fist tightly and hit the man on the top of his head. "You idiot." The man quickly dropped Ino on her butt and rolled around on the floor, crying in pain. The man stood up and noticed the two blondes standing around him.

"EH?! _TWO Deidara's_? I'm is so confused!" The man freaked, turning to Ino, she finally got to get a look at him but his face was hidden behind an orange swirled mask? Deidara's fist made contact with the mans back, causing him to fly forwards and bump Ino onto the ground. "AHE, I don't really like that Deidara! I like the pretty one better!" Ino blushed from him calling her pretty but she threw that to the back of her head. She stood up and the man quickly crawled behind her, hiding from the angry Deidara, glaring daggers at him. "Help, please!" He pleaded to Ino, his voice sounding like a little kid about to be beaten up by his older brother. She was starting to feel bad for the poor man.

"Deidara, calm down." She extended her hands out in front of her, waving them towards Deidara. "Why are you being so rough with him? He just made a mistake." Deidara's eyes softened once he looked at Ino.

"Deidara is a big meany to Tobi!" The man behind Ino stated, receiving another death look from the blond man. "You wouldn't be mean to me, right pretty lady?" Tobi hugged her from behind. "Mm, you smell like flowers!" Ino tensed, who exactly was this man? He seemed to have the mind and personality of a child, his body was not.

"How can you even smell anything behind that stupid looking mask?" Deidara barked, taking notice of the way he was holding Ino and her flushed face. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ino's slender waist, and he had his chin resting on her shoulder. He wanted to just go and beat him into a pulp for holding her like that.

Ino could see Deidara getting mad with how the strange man was holding her, but she couldn't push him away. Normally she would never let someone she didn't know hold her like that but his body was so warm and safe, also very toned well.

"Mm," She heard the man say. He flexed his muscle, holding on to her a little tighter. Her mouth opened to a gasp but nothing came out, he felt her tensed and let out a slight chuckle, sending a cold chill down her spine. She didn't know how much more she could take of this, this man was to much for her! "Deidara, this girl is so pretty and smells really nice!" He said happily. Finally letting her go, he took a step in front of her and held out his hand. "I'm Tobi!" Ino blinked, trying to register what on earth was going on. She reached out for his hand and smiled.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." She looked behind him and saw Deidara, staring them down. "Deidara," She called him, getting his attention.

"Hm, Ino, I heard about what happened at school. Is everything okay?" He asked her, pushing Tobi out of the way. He regained his balance and rushed back to Ino's side.

"Wah, did something happen to you Ino?" He asked her, he spoke in a hurry and his tone sounded worried.

"I'm find now." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't really remember anything though." This got Deidara's attention again. "I just remember talking to Naruto and then that was it, everything afterward is still a big blur." He frowned, so she didn't remember about what happened. He looked away from her and sighed. Ino noticed Deidara's sudden change in attitude and raised her eyebrow. "Is everything okay Deidara?"

"Yeah," He looked down at his watch and then grabbed Tobi by his sleeve. "Come on, we have to go already." Tobi tried to struggle not to leave but Deidara was stronger than he was and manged to pull him away from Ino.

"Bye bye Ino!" Tobi waved to her. Ino watched as they left, puzzled. She especially kept her eye on the masked man. He was strange, she noticed that quickly. He acted like a kid but his body said otherwise, she could still feel his arms wrapped around her waist.

-X

"Hey Deidara," Deidara had finally let go of Tobi when they were at a reasonable distance away from Ino. He was walking next to the blonde boy, having his arms crossed on the back of his head. "You like Ino, don't you. She's a very pretty girl, I like her a lot!" He laughed like a little kid. "She smelled like flowers and seems very nice, unlike you." He teased him. Deidara's eye twitched and his clenched his fist.

"Will you quit that stupid act already, I don't understand why you even act like that in the fist place. And why are you wearing that stupid mask, Obito." The man laughed, the pitch in his voice had gotten lower and deep. "And stay away from her, do you hear me?" Deidara demanded, just causing him the laugh. "I really do mean it, she isn't someone to mess with. She's...she's Itachi's." Even with how much it pained him to say it, it was true, partly. She wasn't his, and before Sasuke sunk his teeth into her, she was Itachi's.

"Did you not hear?" Deidara looked at him, annoyed and with his eyebrow raised. "She doesn't belong to him anymore, he dropped her." The words shocked the blonde, could this actually be true? Itachi actually just dropped her?


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah, she said she's not talking to Itachi anymore." Sakura mentioned to Sasuke as they were watching TV. "Because of you."

"Me?" He asked innocently. "Why me?"

"You've been harassing her, just to get Itachi mad, haven't you?" Sakura turned to him, he didn't say anything. Of course Ino would tell Sakura everything, that was what he wanted, it was all a part of his plan, but expecting her to leave Itachi wasn't; that was a surprise to him. He looked at Sakura, he really did care for her, but she was just in the way not that Ino was out of the picture, almost.

"I have," He spoke bluntly. "I want Itachi gone and she was just in the way, but now that she's gone, you're in my way." Sakura's eyes went wide, what exactly was Sasuke telling her? He stood up and walked towards the door and turned to her. "I've got to go Sakura." She sat on the sofa trying to take in everything that happened, he had been harassing Ino and she didn't believe her best friend, he was pretty much just using her to get to Ino so he could get a rise out of his brother. She felt terrible, for Ino and herself, all because she was too stupid to realize about something that was right in her face.

She rummaged through her bag for her cell phone and dialed in a number. She anxiously waited for them to pick up.

-X

"Hello,...Yeah I'll be there in a bit." He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his car keys from the coffee table.

"Sasori, where are you going in such a rush?" Konan asked him, while she was walking in from the kitchen. He didn't choose to ignore her, he had just walked out to fast to hear that she had called out to him. The grouped watched him leave, curious as to why he left in such a hurry. "I don't think I've ever seen him in a hurry" Konan sat back down next to Pein, handing him his drink.

"Where is Sasori?" Deidara yelled as he walked into the house, Tobi/Obito following behind him happily. He looked around the house in search for his red haired friend.

"He just left, in a real big hurry." Kisame stated, standing up from the chair.

"A hurry?" Deidara questioned him.

"Yeah, he answered his phone and just left in a hurry."

"Wah, Sasori was in a hurry? But he's always a calm guy!" Tobi pulled down on Deidara's arms. "What do you think his hurry was?" He asked, poking at Deidara's side.

"Then where is Itachi?" Deidara asked, completely ignoring the strange man at his side. Kisame shrugged his shoulder.

"If you're gonna ask about what I think it is, the answer is yes, he did." Pein stood up. "But I haven't seen him since before he went to talk to her." Deidara clenched his fist and grinned. It was true, he did leave her.

-X

"What do you mean he just left her?" Ino yelled angrily during the middle of class. Hinata tried to get her to lower her voice because everyone was looking at them. "That fucking sadistic bastard." She growled under her breath.

"She didn't tell me why, just that he got up and said he had to go and left." Ino sighed, he sounded like someone she knew, Itachi. They were brothers of course so they did have some matching traits in them. She looked forward and frowned. He was sitting right in front of her, she had to force herself not to talk to him about what happened. It was going to be hard and she knew that, but she was more worried about Sakura, now she had all her class changed to where she had a good amount with Sasuke. Now she's all alone inside there probably dying about the fact that he was in the class too.

"Poop Sakura, I can't believe that jerk." she sighed and looked down at her phone. "I'm going to talk to him! Give him a big piece of my mind."

Itachi tense, he had over heard Ino's conversation. He didn't want her to talk to him, that was just going to make things worse on herself.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Ino?" He heard her friend speak, although Ino didn't say anything he knew she had nodded her head stubbornly. He couldn't let her talk to him, but he couldn't let be seen talking to her, in case Sasuke was around. He sighed mentally, knowing what he had to do, or who he had to call to keep her busy.

-X

"Yes!" Tobi jumped up and down cheerfully. "I'll do anything to see and talk to ms. Pretty flower girl!" Itachi's eye twitched. _'ms, pretty flower girl'_, what was up with that nickname.

"So you've already met her?" Tobi nodded his head fast,

"When I was at the mall with Deidara, but I got lost from him and I thought..she was...him." Tobi started off happy but got ashamed for mistake Ino as Deidara. Itachi wanted to slap him for how stupid he was acting.

"There's no need to act like this around me, Obito." He told him.

"Sorry, I get caught up in the act." Obito reached for his mask to remove it but Itachi stopped him.

"Keep it on, I have other plans for when you take it off. Listen to me, Sasuke is watching, I can feel him around here, he can't hear us though but he can read lips, so keep the mask on." Obito looked around the empty hallway and then back at Itachi.

Obito walked the hallways, getting looks from the students that he passed by. Whispering the same words to each other, who's he? A new teacher? He's so cute. The last one always made him smile. He did feel weird without his mask on, getting so use to it, but it would be strange is a teacher would be walking around wearing that thing. Now he needed to act like his normal self, not the one with the mask. One thought did cross his mind though, how was Ino suppose to remember him if she didn't see him like this the first time.

The halls got empty quickly after the bell rang and he was left alone to his own thoughts, thinking of ways to get Ino to talk to him. A flash of blonde passed by him and he quickly reacted, catching her arm before she walked away.

"Ino!" He said cheerfully accidentally letting his other side slip out. She stared at him puzzled and a little angry. She pulled her arm away from him and placed it on her hip.

"Who are you and who do you know my name?" Obito was a little back, was this the same Ino he met at the mall?

"Uh-" He took a moment to trying a figure something out and he knew the only way. "Ino, it's me Tobi!" He said it in his normal voice, receiving a look from her.

"Your mask? You can't be him!" She was shocked to say the least, he was completely different from when she saw him at the mall, he was hot!

"It is." He smirked.

"Eh, what happened to you?" She blinked a few times, sound eager. "You acted like a child and now- now,"

"I'm the new teacher, Obito."

"Obito? I thought it was Tobi?" She was so confused at what was going on, how could someone act like _that _really be someone like _this_?

"It's to much of a hassle to explain." They way he is now explains why she was somewhat attracted to at the mall when he touched her. He made a swift movement and pulled her into the classroom, closing the door slowly and quietly.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked. She looked over his shoulder, having to tippy toe to see out the door window. She leaned her body against his back so she didn't lose her balance. He felt the warmth of her body on his back and stiffened, losing track of his thoughts. Her sweet flowery sent filled his nose again and made his body ache, he didn't understand how Itachi could take so long with her. "That fucking bastard!" Ino hissed close to Obito's ear. He knew she wasn't talking to him but the young Uchiha boy passing by the class. Itachi warned him about how Ino felt towards Sasuke and to keep her away, and didn't care about how he did it.

"_He should really choose his words more wisely next time." _Ino looked down at Obito, it had happened again, she had heard his thoughts. _"But I don't think I can handle anymore if she keeps leaning on me like that!" _Ino blushed finally realizing how close she had her body against his. Obito turned around when Ino was backing away and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling her down with him, sitting her down between his legs.

"Obito?" The way she said his name made him twitch. He pulled her closer to him, burring his face into her hair, taking in her flowery sweet scent. He moved his head to her shoulder and rested it there, just holding her.

His arms wrapped around her made her feel clam, she had longed to be held by him since they had met at the mall. She was warm because of his body close to hers. She turned her head to the side so she could see his face. His eyes had been closed and his expression seemed very content. A slight smile appeared on his face causing her to smile as well, she rested her back against him and leaned her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes and feeling relaxed.

"_This is just too nice," _She thought to herself. His head moved, she could feel his lips pressed against the crook her of neck and him muttering something. His mouth opened and she let out a small moan, he kissed her up her neck but stopping before going to her face. He moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder and suckled on the nape of her neck. He kissed her neck before opening his mouth again, this time she let out a quiet whimper of pain. _"Wait, what's going on?"_ Her mind started to fog the deep her sunk into her. _"This feeling, it's like when Sasuke, wait Sasuke?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Obito holding onto her tighter. She became weak, like all her energy was getting sucked out of her.

"O-obito," She moaned, trying to get his attention. She clenched onto his pants and almost screamed but nothing came out. "Please stop, I can't take anymore!" Obito froze and pulled away from her after licking her neck.

Ino fell back into him unable to keep herself up. Obito watched her, her skin turned pale along with her once pink lips, now almost blue. She looked weak, maybe he had go over board but her blood tasted as good as she smelled; it was pure and clean, almost if it hadn't been for the other taste Sasuke had left on her.

"Ino?" She 'hm' and he sighed. "You can't tell anyone about this." It was the fact that her mind was fogged because she was weak that she didn't freak out but she realized what had happened. She remembered that day she passed out outside, it was Sasuke's fault and she remembered what happened before that, that Deidara kissed her in the classroom. She touched the spot where Obito was; she believe that it couldn't be real, _they _weren't real.

"Obito," She whispered. He leaned closer to her to listen. "I feel so weak."

"It'll fade away soon." He patted the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. He started to think about all the risk they were both taking at that moment. He was the new _teacher_, it would have looked bad if anyone would walk in and seem them like that, with Ino between Obito's legs and his arm wrapped around her stomach and her head leaning against him. They would be even greater trouble if Itachi, or Deidara saw them, they both would have known what happened just by looking at Ino.

-X

Ino woke up feeling refreshed and awake. She didn't really realize she had fallen asleep, in an empty dark classroom. "It's nice to see you awake finally." Obito rested his chin on her shoulder with an inwardly sigh. Ino's breath got caught in her throat when she saw him, her mouth dropped and she was speechless "I should probably explain what happened to you." Obito leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. "I'm a vampire."


	18. Chapter 18

"_I'm a vampire." _Ino blinked, trying to register what Obito said in her mind. "You're a what?" She must have heard him wrong. A vampire? They aren't real, just fairy tales to keep people entertained with their lives. "No, vampires _aren't _real." Ino broke it down for him breaking into laughter.

Obito's eyebrow was raised with a smirk on his face, of course she wasn't going to believe him; but how else could he explain that she just got her blood sucked out by him? He just sounded like a creep if he didn't call himself that. He grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her back towards him and grinned, showing off his sharp fangs.

She watched him careful and with caution, his dark eyes turned blood red, like Sasuke's that day. Her breath was caught in her throat and fear ran throughout her body. She pulled her arm away from him and back away.

"No, that would mean that-that," She struggled to finish her sentence and soon let the unknown words linger in the air.

A dark aura drowned the area, Ino froze; her body suddenly felt heavy. Obito tried to help her up but she refused. He walked towards the door and peeked out the window, slowly sliding down the door. Ino was about to speak but Obito pressed a finger against his lips, singling her to be quiet. She crawled towards the door and sat in front of him, on her knees.

"What's going on?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Itachi," Ino heard muffled talking coming from outside the classroom. "I heard that you dropped her like an old toy." She leaned in trying to hear what was going on outside, Obito got in the way stopping her from getting any closer, she knew for sure it was Itachi and Sasuke. "It that true?"

"Yeah, I didn't need her anymore since," Itachi didn't finish his sentence because Sasuke started laughing.

"Its a shame she doesn't remember anything that happened. You know since you don't want her anymore." Ino fought Obito while trying to get closer, she accidentally pulled on the knob. She fell out of the class room along with Obito falling on top of her, both Uchiha brothers stared at them deadpanned. Sasuke smirked a second after seeing her. "Speak of the devil."

"The only devil here is you Uchiha boys!" Ino stood up quickly, pointing a finger towards them. Her eyes met Sasuke's and it made her heart hurt, falling to her knees Obito rushed to her side.

"I see the slut is acting like her normal self, but with the new teacher, really? I thought you would have some dignity." She looked at Sasuke again and cried out from the pains in her chest.

"Ah, what's going on?" She struggled to speak, clenching onto Obito's arm. He shook his head and looked over at Itachi for some answer, he was expecting him to help her but he wasn't even looking their way, expressionless.

"Hm, usually it never takes this long." Sasuke stayed quiet, thinking things over. "Someone else bit her." Obito avoided his and Itachi's gaze, trying to play it off like he was checking on the blonde. "Her blood is sweet and pure, am I right?" He heard Sasuke speaking to him and then he felt Itachi's eyes on him.

"Her scent is just so alluring, I don't see why you never did it Itachi." Ino cried out in pain again, getting Obito's and somewhat of Itachi's attention. "Damn it, stop it Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, that's quite enough already, she isn't part of this." Itachi finally spoke up, he didn't show it but it killed him to hear Ino in pain.

"Do you know why her blood is so alluring?" Sasuke asked, walking towards Ino. "Because she isn't a normal human." Itachi stiffened once he saw how close he was to her. He watched him, not saying a word. "Don't tell me you didn't notice, Itachi?" Sasuke crouched down and moved Ino's hair out of her face. Ignoring the death glare from Obito. "If you didn't notice; she could hear thoughts." He rubbed her face with the back of his hand and then snaked his arms under her, he carried her away from Obito, acting to fast for him to react. "Meet me at the old house later today," He saw Itachi looking at Ino's limp body in his hand, his hands clenched in a tight fist. "I'll be taking her with me to make sure you do show up." A blink and Sasuke was gone along with the blonde. Itachi cursed under his breath and looked back at Obito.  
>"What? You snooze, you lose, am I right?" He shrugged and stood up. "What are you going to do now? You know if Deidara found out about this he would blow up."<br>"Why were both of you in there?" Obito was hesitant to answer Itachi truthfully but then he thought about the other worse things that could happen to him, like Deidara beating him to a pulp if he found out.  
>"I had stopped to talk and he was going to walk by and if I'm right you said for me to keep her away from him, and to do whatever I had to do. I knew that if I hadn't done what I did she would have been under his trance but because of me, she was able to fight it." Obito spoke triumphantly, knowing he did a smart thing even though it almost killed her. But that was going to be kept between Ino and himself.<br>Itachi was quiet for a moment trying to gather his thoughts together. The way Sasuke was acting was to much for such a small meaningless bet, this was about something different, some big that not even he, Itachi could figure out what it was over.  
>The bell rang, breaking Itachi out of his thoughts. The hall filled with students escaping from the classes, he turned to his side expecting to Obito still there but he was gone with the crowd. He sighed and then saw a glimpse of pink hair pass by him in the crowd. Itachi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her outside.<p>

Her jade eyes stared back at him in shock and fear, she was not expecting Itachi to be talking to her.

"Sakura, right?" She nodded her head, a light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I need to know some things about my little brother." She blinked before nodded with a frown.

"Just so you know, we aren't together anymore; he left me." Sakura looked around, avoiding the stare from Itachi's dark eyes- he didn't care if they were together or not. "Uh, is something wrong?"

Itachi looked around and sighed, there was just to many people around them to be talking in public.  
>"Just follow me, and I'll explain everything to you when we meet everyone." He started before, Sakura stared at his back in confusion.<p>

XXX

"That fucking prick, does he want to get his fucking head torn off?" Hidan slammed his fist on the coffee table in anger. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Itachi, she had gotten an uneasy feeling when she step through the door and saw everyone staring at her puzzled. She remembered Ino telling her about everyone there, she just never imagined them being this intimating.

"Hidan, calm down." Pein spoke up, he rested back in the seat placing his arm around around Konan. "Itachi can you explain what exactly happened?" Once Itachi started to explain the door opened and Deidara walked in, he stopped and stared at everyone, his eyebrow raised in question with the pinkette sitting next to Itachi. He rolled his blue eyes and just walked away. "_He_ doesn't know about anything, right?" Itachi shook his head.

"You know he actually cares about her, right?" Konan chimed in. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Itachi?" He heard Sakura's small voice whisper next to him.

"That's right, Sakura I have a question to ask you."

"I know everything about you and him." Itachi's eyebrow rose. "Why do you think he kept me around for so long?" The group was quiet in shock with Sakura's words. "He had everything planned out. I just didn't know he was going to take Ino like that and bite her, so that's probably why he dumped me."

"So do you know of his plan?" She nodded her head in shame.

"Yes and no. He wanted to get rid of you Itachi and when he found out Ino was hanging around you he took it as an opportunity. In the beginning I had no idea of his plan he had just recently told me everything."

"And you still stayed with him? Are you some kind of stupid?" Hidan spoke bluntly, his eyebrows furrowed in anger at her. Sakura was taken back at the harshness in his voice and then frowned.

"He had me under his spell, I believed in every word he told me; I was stupid."

"And by that you mean?" Konan let her question hang when Sakura nodded her head.

"I lent myself to him, for him to use when he pleased because I had always loved him since the beginning."

"Letting an evil vampire brat suck your blood, how adorable." Hidan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hidan, quit it." Itachi snapped at him.

"Itachi, I'm sorry." Sakura choked out. "Please bring Ino back, she's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt." She started crying. Konan climbed over Pein to comfort the pinkette.

"What exactly is going on? What happened with Ino?" Deidara walked into the living room his blue eyes mixed with anger and worry.

"Deidara." Obito stood up. "We have everything under control, you don't need to know anything."

"Shut up," He bark at him causing him sat back down quickly. "Tell me what is going on, why does that _brat_ have her? What did he do?"

"He bit her, and took her away." Itachi spoke, knowing that Deidara was stubborn and wouldn't quit until he got his answers. "I'm meeting up with him later, like Obito said; I have everything under control."

"Under control my ass! If you had everything under control he wouldn't have her now would he?" Deidara was right, Itachi had nothing under control yet, he didn't even have a plan yet.

A phone ringing turned everyone's attention towards Sakura. Her eyes were wide, it was Sasuke calling her.

"Hello?" Her voice shook.

"_Put me on speaker Sakura." _Sasuke voice demanded._ "Itachi, I hope you got the picture I sent you." _He took out his phone and sighed. Deidara snatched the phone out of his hand and looked at the picture. Ino was on a bed, tied up by her wrists and ankles and she was passed out. _"I look forward to seeing you in a bit and bring whoever you want. No one can help you though."_ The phone line went dead and everyone was silent again.

"That fucking little brat." Deidara hissed under his breath. "So, Itachi if you really do have everything under control, what is your plan?"

"Sakura, lets go." He stood up and started towards the door with the girl following behind him.

"Itachi, I don't think you'll be able to handle him on your own. Not with Ino's life at stake." Sasori spoke up, stopping him at the door.

"Come if you want but this is my problem, no one else."

"You know, I never thought I'd even be doing this with a blonde bimbo like yourself." Sasuke walked around the bed. "But thanks to you and your little disgusting infatuation with my brother, I'll have him gone forever."

"What exactly is your deal with him Sasuke?" He shot the blonde a look and her chest tightened making her cry out in pain. "What are you doing to me, you psycho?" She struggled, pulling on the ropes that chained her ankles and wrists.

"If you would stop fighting it, it wouldn't hurt anymore." She squirmed on the bed, whimpering in pain as the ropes cut into her skin. Sasuke stopped tolook at her, his eyes narrowed towards the nape of her neck and he grinned. "My brother really does have strong self control, your blood is too sweet too resit." He touched her face and she flinched and she yelled when his teeth sunk into her skin once again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Itachi, why does Sasuke resent you so much?" Sakura asked trying to break away from the awkward silence between them as they drove to reach their destination.

"He blamed me for our parents death because I left the town when it happened and left him all alone. The truth is, it wasn't me; I left looking for the people who did it. I came back already knowing that Sasuke resented me and thought that I did it."

"And the real reason you came back?"

"The check up on him, I just didn't think I was going to meet Ino. I was going to leave once I knew he was alright, stay a few months and then leave like always,"

"But Ino changed all that, so you really do care about her?" He didn't answer. Sakura sighed and looked out the window. "Ino is different; her whole family is different. Her parents are always on 'business' trips, they stay away for months but they always sent Ino money for everything that she needs. She practically raised herself." They pulled up to an old two story house. "Is this the place?" Itachi nodded his head and sighed before stepping out of the car. Sakura followed behind him slowly until they reached the front door.

Shrill yells could be heard coming from inside the house, Ino's yells. Itachi quickly turned the knob and the door creaked open slowly. Sakura hid behind Itachi nervously as they walked through the empty dark house. She gripped his shirt tightly with fear.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said surprised to see him, she had to urge to run to him but the look in his eyes made her freeze. Those eyes didn't belong to the boy she fell in love with, no, he had changed. "S-Sasuke,"

"Really? Out of the people to bring with you, you _choose_ her?" His tone was ice cold with a sharp stare pointing right into Sakura's eyes. Itachi pushed her behind him for protection, even if Sakura didn't mean much to him, she meant everything to Ino, he had to keep her safe for Ino's sake.

"Where is she Sasuke?"

"Oh, is that how you treat me now _big brother_?" His eyes narrowed towards the boy, his cocky smile made Itachi's frown deepen. "Lighten up," Sasuke said with a snap of his fingers, the lights flashed on. Along the walls were framed pictures of their family.

Sakura stared at them all, she noticed how happy Sasuke looked when he was younger and how close he and Itachi were, it hurt her so to think of how Sasuke used to look up to his older brother and love him. But now when she looked back at the two so much had changed, Sasuke's love for Itachi turned into hate, and anger.

"Why?" Itachi's anger filled voice brought Sakura's attention to the boys. "Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

"Why you ask? Simple, I just want to kill the man that killed my parents." He still blamed Itachi for everything? And how could Itachi just let him think that, didn't he care that Sasuke wanted him dead?

"Sasuke are you stupid?" Sakura yelled. "Itachi didn't kill them, why do you think that?"

"Am _I_ stupid?" He laughed mockingly at the question. "I see Itachi made you believe his words, he lied to you Sakura, he lied to everyone." No, why would Itachi lie about that? "He's lying to himself,"

AHHHH!  
>"Ino!" Sakura ran towards the scream in a hurry.<p>

"Sakura wait," Itachi's jaw clenched in anger seeing Sasuke's amused face.

"It looks like the show is about to began, would you care to see her now?" Itachi followed Sasuke silently in the direction to where Sakura ran off too. They stepped into a room and found Sakura quickly trying to untie the ropes that trapped the blonde.

Ropes? Why would Sasuke uses ropes to tie her down if she was already to weak to even move? Itachi thought about it until another louder scream made him realize the reason behind it.

"Sakura, stop don't untie her!" He ran towards her but was pushed back against the wall by Sasuke. "Sakura, get away from her."

"What do you mean? This is Ino! I have to help her." The blonde girl struggled underneath Sakura's hands as she finally realized her ankles. "Don't worry Ino, I'm here to help you, so it Itachi." She said with tears falling from her face. "We're gonna get you out of here." The girl cried in pain, a horrifying scream escaped her throat before she gave up struggling and everything became eerie quiet. Sakura untied her left wrist with a happy smile.

"Sakura, get away from her, she isn't Ino anymore!" Itachi manged to throw Sasuke off of him and run towards Sakura, pulling her away.

"Itachi, she's free!" Sakura stated with joy but it faded away when she heard Sasuke laughing evilly. She turned back to her friend, Ino's skin was turning white, her lips blue and she could see the veins over her body like if a clear wrapping had replaced her skin. "W-what?! Ino!" Itachi pulled her father away from the blonde.

"I figured she would be the only one who could weaken you, Itachi." Sasuke sat down next to the blonde and picked up her lifeless body. "There's no going back now." His teeth sunk into her neck but quickly pulled away, he reached into his pocket.

"Sasuke, stop that's enough. Kill me, I won't fight back." Itachi demanded. "You don't have to do this."

"It's to late Itachi, if I don't then she will die." Sasuke cut into his hand, Ino's mouth hung open and he let a few drops of his blood into her mouth.

"Sasuke!" Itachi pushed Sakura away causing her to tumble back a few feet. Had Sasuke just turned Ino into a vampire? She watched in fear as Itachi pushed him away but it was too late.

Ino's skin turned back to normal, her gasp for air was followed by a scream.

"Itachi!" Sakura turn back and saw Sasori and his friends rushing into the room. Sasori stopped and help Sakura up.

"It's to late, Sasuke he-he," She chocked on her tears hiding herself in Sasori's chest.

"Sasuke you fucking little bastard." Hidan hissed. "Itachi get her outside."

Itachi slide his arms around Ino's squirming body, he flinched at her high pitched screams of pain.

They all had only once seen a human being turned into a vampire and it nearly killed everyone there. Itachi looked back at Pein for reassurance and received a nod in return. He placed her body on the ground, she had stopped fighting it, this wasn't a good sign.

"You fucking little brat," Deidara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt pushing him into the wall. "Are you fucking crazy?" His face was red with anger, at that moment he could have killed Sasuke but if it hadn't been for another scream from Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura ran for her again, she held her body up as it jerked different ways, "Ino, I'm here Ino. I'm sorry for everything, I mean it. I didn't want this to happen, that to you."

" .ra." Her heart stopped hearing Ino's voice once again.

"Oh my god, Ino."

"Get the fuck off me you fucking bitch." Sakura froze. Did that come out of Ino's mouth? "Are you deaf or something, get _off_."Ino laughed menchingly as she tossed Sakura off to the side and into Sasoir's arms.

"I-Ino," The pinkette whimpered with tears in her jade eyes. Ino did nothing, once Sakura was out of the way the only thought left in her head was the man that dumped her.

"Ah, Itachi." Ino's looked shot daggers into Itachi's heart. He was speechless, shocked to say the least, the look in her eyes, the evil sharp grin, she, she was no longer Ino. She appeared in front of him, her hand grazed his cheek as her nails dug into his skin. Blood dripped down his face and she licked her lips with thirst. "What's wrong Itachi?" She asked with an innocent tone. "I'm still me," her lips formed into a pout.

"No. You're not, you're a fake." He replied with a low growl. She gave a wicked laugh, from the corner of her eye someone fimiliar was doing something she didn't like.

"Let him go," Ino turned towards the other blonde, Deidara, he had Sasuke pinned against the wall.

"Ino?" Deidara's jaw clenched, how could Ino be trying to protect this guy?

"Are you deaf as well? I said to let him go." She placed a hand on his wrists squeezing it to release his grips on Sasuke.

"_Hey cutie pie,"_ Ino gasped that vision was of when she first met Deidara? Why though? _"Ino, this isn't you."_ His voice now entered into her thoughts she couldn't only hear his but she was hearing everyone's around her.

"What's going on," She covered her ears and scream for it to stop.

"_Ino, please."_ Sakura? Was that Sakura's voice, that was her voice but why did she sound so hurt? Ino's sharp eyes moved to the pink hair girl, she was trembling in Sasori's arms. No, why was Sakura scared? What on earth was going on?

"You can read minds dear." Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Try to only focus on one thought, my mind." She looked into his glowing red eyes and nodded. _"Since becoming a vampire your power has increased."_ Her power? Of course, how did she never realize this before? How could she have been so naive?_"Now you will do as you are told, only listen to me, do you understand?" _Her head nodded again understanding. No, she didn't want to listen to him, Sasuke that brat she wanted to kill him."Good, now. I order you to attack my big brother." Ino went in for the attack but Itachi moved quickly, dodging her. She had no control over her body, "I thought you weren't going to fight back Itachi?" He wasn't, he couldn't hurt Ino even if it wasn't her. "New order Yamanaka, I want you to _kill_ him."

On the inside she screamed, cried and fought why couldn't she control anything, this was her body, not Sasuke's! She couldn't kill Itachi, she-she loves him. But she lost the fight, her body moved running straight for him and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Sasuke stop this!" Sakura ran towards him but was stopped by the blonde flashing in between them.

"That was a bad mistake pinky." Ino growled. Her arm went in to hit Sakura but was blocked back by Sasori. No, no, she shouldn't be hitting Sakura! "Oh, you want to play as well?" She kicked her leg up sending Sasori on his back. Ice eyes glared back at Sakura and her body twitched slightly, Ino manged to stop herself from attacking her best friend. The blonde took a step back, placing herself next to Sasuke. Ino was sorry about all of this, trying to hurt the people she cared about, she was terribly sorry but she couldn't say anything and with an blink of a eye, they were gone.

"Being a new vampire, Ino is stronger then all of us combined." Itachi stated as he walked towards where they had been standing. "Her mind is also weaker, she's very easy to be controlled." He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly, the mere thought of Sasuke controlling Ino's mind made his blood boil, seeing it actually happen was torture.

"Sasuke already has her under his control, it'll be hard to break her away." Pein spoke up. "Itachi, she's gone. You hearded what Sasuke ordered her; she wants you dead. And nothing will stop her from,"

"Stop, she's still Ino. I know it, I know her better then any of you. She's in there somewhere, we just have to help her escape." Sakura voice was weak but she held a strong confident tone. "And I know someone who can help."


	20. Chapter 20

The blonde coward in the corner of the dark moist room, her knees brought to her chest and hands clasped against her ears. The sounds they wouldn't stop, the voices, the thoughts she was hearing everything; the good, the bad. What was going on? Why was this happening? Why couldn't she block them out!? She let out another scream, she wasn't in completely control of her body but all these thoughts were keeping her locked down.

"Someone help me," she muttered with small gasps.

"If you stopped fighting it, it wouldn't effect you." The door creaked open followed by Sasuke's voice. That bastard did this to her, he wasn't going to get away with this. Ino was going to kill him for putting her through this. "But of course you're to stubborn. Listen I have a new ordered to give you," Ino's body froze, her control was once again gone. "You are to never try and attack me, do you understand?" Her head nodded and her mouth opened slightly with sharp breath of air she screamed with everything inside her on fire. "Shut up!"

Sasuke walked to her, both hands covered his ears from the screech coming from her mouth, his right hand connected with her face and with the slapping sound it made, everything turned silent. "Disobey my orders and I will not give a second thought about killing you and everyone else you ever cared about." He knelt down to meet her eyes and squeezed her cheeks with his hand.

"Of c-course, master." The tears streamed down Ino's face, how could she have let this happen? How could she have been so weak to let him take her? Why didn't she just listen to Itachi?

How could he let this happen? How could her brought poor Ino into all this chaos? It had been three days, three days since she and Sasuke disappeared, three days, a lot could happen in three days. Even after talking to Ino's cousin Jack, Itachi couldn't be anything but tense.

"_How could you have let this happen!?" Jack's eyes were filled with anger. He was taking things better then how Itachi had imagined him to be. "You fucking dumbass, all of you fucks, I want you to find Ino and bring her back home, do you understand me?" He was pacing back and mumbling something under his breath._

"_What will you do? Sakura said you could help," Deidara stood up in an angry fit, but he did have a point. They only had a short amount of time before Ino completely became Sasuke's, there would be no way to turn her back after that, they had a month at most._

"_I have to get Ino's parents."_

"_But aren't they traveling? And what would they do, honestly?" Sakura butted in, "They're florist!"_

"_The Yamanaka's are different types of people, they're ordinary to everyone else because they hide what they do well."_

"_Wait are you telling me that princess' parents are fucking hunters?" Hidan scoffed. "That could explain why you hate us so fucking much."_

"_What do you mean hunters? Ino's dad has never killed an animal before, I don't even think he likes hunting."_

"_Not that kind of hunting Sakura, Hunters, their jobs are to hunt and or kill people like us." Itachi hid his mouth behind his connected hands. "I would have never guessed Ino's family to be,"_

"_Well, they are and damn good ones. They've been training my fiance and I since we were children, I learned almost everything from them."_

"_How long will it take you to get to them?" Pein asked._

"_A week at most,"_

"_A fucking week? Does it look like we have a fucking week?"_

"_I know! But finding these people isn't going to be easy by myself." Jack sighed and rubbed his temples."Before I had my fiance but she's gone now because she was turned into one of you."_

"_I hope you aren't saying we have to kill Ino,"_

"_No, I killed her because she had killed all of our friends. I had ran out of time, I thought by keeping her with me she would act normal, I thought I had to power to turn her back but I was wrong. But Ino's parents will find a way to turn her back. Trust me."_

"_We do, listen Hidan and Konan and I will join you." Pein stood up ignoring the glare coming from Hidan._

"_What the fuck,"_

"_I don't want to hear it Hidan. Having Ino a vampire could mean the end, especially since she with Sasuke, that little brat doesn't know who he's dealing with now."_

_The whole time Itachi could focus on two questions, why it right to bring Ino's parents into this? He did not want them to get hurt, and where could Sasuke have taken Ino?_

"_Listen," Jack stopped Itachi before he could leave with the rest. The concern look in his eyes told Itachi that this conversation wasn't going to be a good one. "I care more about Ino then you will ever, any of you. But I'm not even sure if I can find her parents in a week, even with the help of your friends, and if we did find them, they wouldn't like the fact that they're with me. And I'm not even sure they have the power to bring her back."_

"It isn't only your fault you know," Sakura sat down next to Itachi, after two days she had finally shown up to school again, after all this drama the only thing they could do now was act like nothing happened. "A big part was my fault."

"You shouldn't blame yourself so much."

"Ah, look who's talking," Sakura let out a small laugh but it lingered in the thick air above them. "She really likes you, Ino, I mean. I can tell, she really does."

"Has Sasori heard anything back from Pein?" Itachi's voice was cold, he was unfazed by everything.

"Sakura!" Her head turned at the voice and she saw the three people she didn't want to talk to, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. She knew they were going to ask them about Ino, she had been avoiding all day yesterday, but how could she just tell them Sasuke kidnapped her? When she turned back to Itachi, he was gone.

"Sakura, have you seen Ino lately?" Shikamaru asked, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, Sakura would have been fine until she saw the desperately worried expression the boy had on his face.

"Ah, no. Why did something happen?" She lied with a bit of her tongue. "I haven't spoken to her in a few days,"

"Well, maybe you should come with us." Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall to the lockers. They turned to where Ino's locker was and her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw long very pale blonde hair.

It was Ino, Ino was standing there in the middle of a large group of guys. Ino was back in school and her hair changed colors! But why was she back? She needed to find Itachi, he probably doesn't know yet.

"She's different," Hinata spoke up. "A very weird kind of different."

"She ignored us when she showed up this morning, and she has this bad vibe around her." Oh no, if Shikamaru figured something was wrong with Ino it was no good.

The bell rang and Sakura left, not to her class but to find Itachi or Deidara before they saw her. She turned into an empty hall quickly and fell back after bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The voice made Sakura's heart drop. "Ah, Sakura!" Her jade eyes followed up the girl until their eyes met.

"I-Ino?" She stuttered with fear.

Ino reached out her hand but instead of helping Sakura up, she grabbed a good chunk of her pink strands yanking Sakura up from the ground. She let out a loud yelp and pushed Ino away but the blonde's grip on her hair stayed. Ino let out a laugh and pulled Sakura with her as she walked towards the outside door.

"It's really great to hang out with you again Sakura." Ino smiled widely showing off a pair of sharp fangs. She let go of Sakura's hair once the door was closed. "Listen, I know we used to be friends and all but I really hope it's okay that I'm with Sasuke now." Sakura's eyes grew wide, was Ino really being serious? "But if you don't like it, I really don't give a fuck." Ino gave her a smile smirk and then looked down to admire her sharp red nails. "Besides, Sasuke said he liked the taste of my blood better than yours."

"Ino, stop it!" Sakura snapped, leaving a big hand shaped red mark on Ino's perfect pale face. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura tried to fight back the tears but they were to strong. "You have no idea what you're doing, this isn't you. Sasuke, he has you under some type of trap, please, please just listen to me."

"Sakura," Ino's voice soften watching her best friend cry because of her. "Sakura, I-I," A sharp pain shot through her heart, sending her to the ground. "Son of a bitch," She cursed out.

"Ino!" Sakura turned the blonde over, resting Ino's head on her lap. "Ino, what happened?"

Ino felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her heart over and over, she didn't understand what was going on, until Sasuke's voice entered her head.

"_Hurts doesn't it?" _She let out another cry. _"Are you still trying to fight me Yamanaka? I thought I told you to stop that. That's an order."_

Her eyes opened and all she saw was Sakura's bright jade eyes staring down at her with worry. She couldn't let herself be taken over by that bastard Sasuke. She wasn't his, she would never be his. She would never forgive him for what he's done to her, how she betrayed her friends, her family and the only person she really ever felt any love for.

"Sakura you have to help me," Ino said weakly. "Tell Itachi that I need him, I need all of you." That was the last thing Ino said to Sakura before she quickly got up and left with a different look in her eyes. Sakura watched as her best friend walked back into the school, she wasn't Ino anymore. The way she talked, the way she walked and how she looked, she was no longer the loud over-joyed blonde girl she knew.

"Pinky, what are you doing out here?" Sakura turned towards the voice and saw Sasori and Deidara walking her way.

"Why are you crying?" She wiped away the tears she didn't know she had with the back of her hand. "It's Ino, isn't it?" She nodded slowly.

"What? Is she back in the school?"

"Y-yes, and she's different. Really different."

"She must have been the strong presence Itachi sensed."

"What are we going to do?" Sakura stood up in a rush. "She's still in there, I talked to her. She needs out help, she really wants us to help her."

"Sakura I understand that she was your friend but what she told you could have been a trap Itachi's little brother set up for us." Sasori was right, but Sakura didn't want to believe it because she knew that it was Ino who was talking to her, not the other girl. "We'll speak to Itachi about this, okay?" Sakura's face softened with Sasori's words. "And Sasuke won't get away with this,"

"Yeah, we'll get Ino back to her some-what old self." Sakura smiled half heartedly, she understood that she had to wait, that all of this had to wait until the group came back with Ino's parents; no matter how hard she cried over it. All they had to do was play the waiting game.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that their will be some smut in this chapter. Not very well written smut, but you guys get the point right?

i'll try and have the next chapter out soon! 3

* * *

><p>Ino walked down the hallway, avoiding the looks people gave her. Once she reached her locker, she waited until the other students had all disappeared expect for the dark eyed boy walking her away. She opened the locker to check her make-up before the boy slammed it shut.<p>

"What do you have for me Yamanaka?" His voice was cold, but she was unfazed by it.

"You know Sasuke, I do all of your fucking dirty work and I get nothing in return." She leaned against the locker and admired her sharp black painted nails. "Why is that?" She asked, grazing her nails softly across his cheek.  
>"I let you live, that's what you get in return." He slapped her hand away. "<em>NOW<em>, what do you have to tell me?"

"Fine, they're trying to find my parents." She said with a roll of her eyes. "They think those fuckers can help, well they're dead wrong."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"My parents are _hunters_; I had no idea until I read little miss pinkies mind." Ino pushed herself off the locker and snaked her hand to the back of Sasuke's neck. "Kiss me,"

"..."

"Just fucking kiss me, _someone's coming this way._" She pulled his head into the kiss and placed his hands on her hip. Sasuke pushed her body against the locker and kept one eye open when he heard the footsteps getting closer. He waited until the person was no longer around them before closing his eyes and giving Ino a deeper kiss. It wasn't until he felt the blonde's hand on his chest he realized that he was actually kissing her. "Whoa there big boy," Ino pushed him away with the hand that was on his chest. "You were really getting into that, huh?" He mumbled under his breath before placing himself next to the Ino. "I've been told I'm a great kisser." She teased him with a laugh.

"Meet me here after the next class." Ino watched him leave with a grin on her lips.

"Of course, only so he can hear about all the drama that's about to go down."

-xxxxx

Sakura couldn't stop staring at the empty seat next to her, without the bubbly blonde there everything was so _dead_. She let out a sigh before resting her head on her arms. All of this was to hard to take in, just the other day everything seemed somewhat normal.

She felt Hinata's hand lightly tap her legs, she turned her head to look at the girl but her eyes weren't on her but something behind her.

"Hey Forehead, is this seat taken?" Sakura quickly sat up and stared at the long haired girl.

"It's not for _you," _Sakura hissed out. Her jade eyes widened after the realization of who else was in the classroom, Itachi.

"Oh? Because I think this was my seat before, right?" Ino said with a cross of her arms. She looked around the class and saw everyone looking at her. "What? You people make it seem like I've come back from the dead." She laughed before seating down.

"I-Ino?" Hinata's voice shook. "You look really different." She said but her words didn't go through to the girl.

"Hinata's fucking talking to you." Sakura spit out under her breath.

"I'm sorry Hina, maybe you could speak up next time?" She gave them a fake smile and it made Sakura's blood boil.

"Don't worry about her Hinata." The girl nodded her head slowly before going back to her work. But Sakura kept her eyes on Ino, she watched as the girl reached across the desk to pat Itachi on the back.

"Hey Itachi love," Ino said sweetly. The raven haired man turned around with a very annoyed expression on his face. "What's with that face Itachi?" She said with a pout of her lips. "I just wanted to say hi to you." Itachi's onyx eyes looked towards Sakura, he wanted her help. Sakura knew how Itachi was feeling, if only she had gotten the chance to tell him sooner.

"Leave him alone Ino, can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Hey, where's Hidan? I could always use a good fucking from him again." Sakura's eyes widen.

"INO!" She yelled at her.

"What? I need one, and it's not like he's going to do it anytime soon." The way she just spit out those words made Sakura want to vomit. "So, tell him to call me later, okay?" Itachi turned back without saying a word.

Sakura stared at his back wondering how he was feeling about this, about Ino. She let out a deep sigh and her eyes looked back at the blonde.

"_Leave me alone!" Ino screamed but her words were no help. "Someone help me." She cried, trying to fight her metal cell. The bars around her were closing in leaving her no room for an escape. _

"_Why must you always fight this?" She looked up at the girl standing before her. It was herself but it wasn't. "You know you like being this way, admit it."_

"_Get out of my body." She scream and hit the metal bars._

"_Really, what is that going to help?" Ino couldn't believe this, she was fighting with herself, actually fighting with herself. "Did you like my little show just know? Or how about when Sasuke and us were kissing? I bet that got you wet as fu-"_

"_Will you fucking shut up?" And she did. "Let me out of here! Now!" Ino stood up in her cage, her arms reached out and grabbed the girl from her collar and slammed her body against the bars. "You are not me, you will never be and all those people out there no it. They don't fucking like you, they never will because you kill me."_

"_Stop saying that."_

"_Why? Because it's true?"She dug her nails into Ino's hand that was gripping her shirt tightly. Ino felt her whole body jolt at the pain. She was herself, she knew all of her own weakness. "You hurt me because it's true. You are me, I am you; I know all your weakness."_

Ino's body twitched, waking her from her little nap at the desk. She looked around the room and her heart fluttered when she saw Itachi's back in front of her. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder but a hand quickly stopped her.

"Don't you ever listen," Sakura's eyes pierced through Ino's heart. "Wait, _Ino_?" The pinkette's face soften when her jade eyes met Ino's bright ones. "Is that really you?" She whispered trying to hold back the happiness in her tone.

"I need to talk to Itachi, Sakura." Ino told her but the bell rang muting most of her words but she knew by the look on Sakura's face that she heard her.

Ino quickly exited the classroom, tracing down Itachi before she was gone again. But he had just left class where could he have gone in just a few seconds. She turned a corner and bumped into the one boy she didn't want to see.

"What's the rush Ino?" He asked her with a smirk on his lips. Ino had to play along with him or who knows what would happen.

"I just wanted to see you," She coughed back a laugh.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sasuke grasped her upper arm and drug her outside and towards the football stadium.

"Nothing happened, totally not what I was expecting to happen."

"You can't underestimate my brother, you of all people should know that Yamanaka." She sighed mentally.

"Why are you taking me over here Sasuke?" She asked with a bitter tone.

Sasuke's pace sped up and he threw Ino's body against the concession stand. Ino let out a small yelp, it didn't hurt her it had surprised her. Her body slid down the wall but Sasuke quickly jolted her up.

"Getting a little frisky now, huh?" Ino surprised herself with what she had just said.

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered her before he planted a long deep kiss on her lips.

Ino panicked, what was she to do? She stilled had to act like the other one but did that really mean do this with Sasuke?

His hand slid up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra with on hand. She let out a moan when his lips traced down her neck and sucked on it. His hand then traced from her back to her breast, rubbing and squeezing them receiving more moans from the blonde.

The other part of her took over when her hands gripped the back of Sasuke's hair. She was in no control of her body, she felt everything, knew what was happening and she had no way to stop this.

"_You want this, that's why are aren't fighting me."_ The voice echoed in her head. "_That's why I_

_am going to help you, you cant just pretend he's Itachi._" The thought of Ino kissing Itachi again made her body turn out. She couldn't even stop her own thoughts anymore. This wasn't what she wanted, but there was no stopping this from happening, because she still needed to act like the other one.

"S-Sasuke," She moaned his name when his hand gripped her neck. His gripped tightened a bit and he pushed her body back against the building once more.

"Fuck, those fucking moans." He hissed in her ear, his hot breath sent a chill down her spine. "I want to hear you scream mine fucking name."

"You have to make me first baby," Sasuke went in for another kiss and manged to rip off Ino's shirt.

"My brother was right, you are a whore." She felt a sharp pain in her heart after hearing those words.

"_Just think about Itachi,_" The voice spoke again and flashes of Itachi in front of her instead of Sasuke appeared in front of her. Her body shook with excitement, the feel of Itachi's hands roaming her body sent a tingle through out her.

Ino broke apart their kiss to pull of his t-shirt and unbutton his pants and then slipped her hands down them. Her eyes never left Itachi's face, his grunts and heavy breaths, the way his face crinkled with pleasure from her doing made her hot.

"_I told you, you wanted this."_ Itachi jerked her closer to him to get a deeper kiss from her.

"S-Sasuke," She moaned out unknowingly. "I want you to _fuck_ me,"

Ino's moan for him to fuck her made his body twitch and the way her soft hand moved on him made him hard. Sasuke wanted her now and there, there was nothing stopping him.

He unbuttoned her jeans while she wiggled her hips to loosen them. He flipped her over, taking her ass into his pelvis. She teased him, rubbing against him with a lustful look in her sharp blue eyes.

"Fuck," He cursed under his breath finally letting his body take control.

He slid of her underwear and his pants down, slamming himself into her letting out a grunt when he felt her the warmth of her inner walls around him. Sasuke grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it, jerking her head up.

"Hey, watch it or you'll break my fucking neck." Ino hissed playing herself away from Sasuke. "You do realize how rude it is to be thinking of someone else while you'll fucking me?" It was ironic of her to say that while she had Ino thinking it was Itachi.

"Why should it matter? All you care about is the fuck right?" Sasuke slammed her against the wall by her neck. He spread apart her legs and rubbed is thigh.

A memory came to thought, when she was camping with Itachi and what had happened to her. Those men kidnapped her, drugged her and took their turn while she was blacked out.

"Get off of me," Ino pushed Sasuke away and let out a relived breath for finally gaining control of her body again.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to stop me," Sasuke said wiping away the blood on his mouth when Ino punched him. He had forgotten how strong she was going to be. "Tell me, what changed your mind? The fact I was picturing fucking your best friend? Or was it something else?"

"You're a _sick_ fucking boy Sasuke Uchiha." Ino growled, grabbing her scattered clothes before storming away.

"You'll learn to love me Ino, all in due time." It was the last thing she heard him say before she passed out when she reached the sunlight.


End file.
